Era apenas um jogo
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Após chegarem em Suna, Tenten e Neji poderão ter um estadia "tranquila"? Realmente, nada pode os atrapalhar? E o que dizer de um Neji a todo vapor e uma Tenten dominadora? Capítulo 7 em andamento! *Hentai no Hime*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Pessoal minha 1º fic tá não peguem pesado! Estou a disposição de reviews \o/. É meu 1º hentai também...sempre quis escrever um - cara de tarada - cof-cof...como dizia...? Bem, logo a baixo se encontra a legenda..._

**(N.A.) - comentário da autora**

**- ... - atos dos personagens**

**Os acontecimentos dessa fic se passam na fase Shippuuden.**

**Era apenas um jogo**

Era mais uma tarde de verão na vila de Konoha. Em um lugar não muito afastado das casas, um shinobi e uma kunoichi faziam seu treinamento rotineiro.

Mitsashi Tenten, uma kunoichi boa com armas, olhos e cabelos chocolates, estes presos em seus típicos odangos...

Hyuuga Neji, membro do clã Hyuuga, o clã mais poderoso de Konoha, considerado gênio por muitos por ter aprendido os jutsus secretos da família principal sozinho.

Possuidor de um belo par de orbes perolados, o famoso Byakugan, cabelos longos presos em um rabo no final.

Todas as manhãs e a tarde, logo no final, os dois ninjas faziam um treino...hoje não foi diferente, a não ser por um detalhe:

Tenten: Como poderia chover com um tempo daqueles? - a kunoichi fala olhando para fora da caverna onde estavam abrigados.

Neji: Chuva de verão...são imprevisíveis! - falou o Hyuuga sentado perto da fogueira com seu típico ar frio e braços cruzados.

Tenten: Logo hoje que eu pretendia comer fora!

A garota sentou-se perto da fogueira também. Um silencio prolongou-se...

Tenten: Nee, Neji!

Este apenas abriu os olhos e voltou-os para Tenten.

Tenten: Não está cansado? - perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

Neji: Humf... - novamente fechou os olhos.

Tenten: Eiiii...não me ignora! - falou puxando o braço do rapaz.

Neji ao sentir o toque da garota em seu braço puxou-o como num reflexo.

Tenten assustada voltou a sua posição e calou-se.

O shinobi a olhou ainda meio assustado e se deu conta do que acabara de fazer.

Neji: Gomen! - falou voltando a sua posição, perguntando-se mentalmente o por quê de ter agido assim.

Mais um silêncio se fez.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Hum?

Tenten: Estou com fome! - falou soltando um olhar pidão ao garoto.

Uma enorme gota surgir no cenho do rapaz.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Hum? ¬¬

Tenten: Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Está muito chato aqui!

Neji: O que você quer fazer? - perguntou meio impaciente.

Tenten: Hum...deixe-me ver! - pensava a Mitsashi com um dedo na boca - JÁ SEI!!!

Neji: ... - o rapaz observava cada movimento animado da kunoichi.

Tenten: Verdade ou Desafio!

O garoto espantou-se com a idéia.

Neji: Você gosta dessa brincadeira? - falou indiferente.

Tenten: Claro! - retrucou com os olhos brilhando - Ela é do mal, a gente descobre coisas ienteressantes, e presencia também! - falava esboçando, de brincadeira, uma expressão maligna.

Neji: ¬¬' Sei...você tem problemas...

Tenten: Obrigada u.u

Neji: Não foi um elogio...

Tenten: Não? - falou fazendo um biquinho de brincadeira.

O garoto corou rapidamente.

Neji: Não! - falou revirando o rosto, ainda corado.

Tenten: Eu sei! Estava de brincadeira Neji-kun! - falou sorrindo.

Neji: O quê? - o garoto corou mais ferozmente quando notou o uso do sufixo.

Tenten: Eu só estava brincando!

Neji: Do que você me chamou?

Tenten: Anh? Neji-kun? Tudo bem, era só brincadeira - falou ainda sorrindo - Droga porquê diabos eu chamei ele assim?!!-socava-se mentalmente. - Então vamos jogar ou não? - perguntou voltando ao assunto anterior.

Neji: Tanto faz!

A kunoichi foi até sua bolsa e pegou uma kunai.

Tenten: A ponta da kunai responde, o outro lado pergunta - falava amostrando cada parte da kunai.

Neji: Hum...pode ser...

Tenten: ¬¬" - A alegria dele é contagiante - pensou cinicamente.

Tenten: Pelo menos mostre um pouco de ânimo! XD

o rapaz a olhou completamente indiferente ainda.

Tenten: ... ¬¬"

Neji: Anda, gira!

Tenten: Hunf...

Tenten gira a kunai e...

1º- Tenten pergunta, Neji responde.

Tenten: LEGAL!! - gritou a menina fazendo um gesto de alegria.

Neji: Desafio!

Tenten: Deixa eu perguntar! - falou a kunoichi contrariada, fazendo biquinho, novamente.

O garoto corou de novo diante da situação.

Neji: Que diferença faz?

Tenten: Deeeixa!!

Neji: Está bem, vai... ¬¬

Tenten: Verdade ou desafio Neji! ò.ó

Neji sorriu internamente diante da situação divertida...ela falava com uma convicção assustadora...estava até começando a ficar com medo do que poderia vir.

Neji: Desafio ¬¬

Tenten: Hum...vejamos! Desafio você a...ficar sem camisa! ò.ó - Nunca o vi sem camisa e essa é minha chance! Meninos recatados ou sérios como o Neji nunca tiram a camisa nem no calor - pensou a menina.

O rapaz corou.

Neji: Isso ainda é Verdade ou Desafio? ¬¬

Tenten: Por quê?

Neji: Parece mais aqueles jogos que se tira as roupas aos poucos...u.ú

Tenten ruborizou com a observação do rapaz.

Tenten: Anh!? Na...Não! É que você nunca tira a camisa e...

Neji: E você repara? - rebateu o garoto.

Tenten: AHH?! - Tenten corou ferozmente agora - É que...é que...meninos calmos e sérios como você nunca andam por aí sem camisa - falava rápida e sem jeito, com o rosto já fervendo.

Neji: E que diferença faz?

Tenten: AHH!! TIRA LOGO A CAMISA!! - gritou nervosa e super envergonhada com o interrogatório.

Neji: Está bem... ¬¬ - falou o garoto abaixando a parte de cima de seu "kimono" (N.A.: não esqueçam da roupa nova dele no shippuuden...nem sei se aquilo pode ser chamado de kimono o.o)

Tenten ficou estática diante da visão que tinha...um belo Neji sem camisa. (N.A.: Quem não ficaría? ¬¬ Eu cairía dura XD)

Tenten: Err... - murmurou a Mitsashi mirando o tórax bem definido do rapaz.

Neji: Tenten? Podemos continuar? - falou reparando o quanto a garota não desgrudava os olhos de seu peito.

Tenten como num surto, sai de seu "transe".

Tenten: Ahh...err...vamos continuar? - perguntou ainda desnorteada.

Neji: Eu perguntei isso...

Tenten: Ah! Claro... - o que é isso Tenten? agora você não está falando coisa com coisa...muitos garotos aqui são assim òó porquê ficar desse jeito com um deles?! - pensou a menina, nervosa.

Tenten gira a kunai de novo e...

2º- Tenten pergunta, Neji responde.

Neji: Hum... - Neji tomou um ar zangado.

Tenten: Verdade ou desafio Neji?! - falou entre risinhos.

Neji: Verdade...antes que eu acabe ficando nu... ¬¬

A garota cora com o comentário.

Tenten: Heim?!

Neji: Nada...vamos com isso.

Tenten: Mais animo!!

O garoto novamente fica indiferente.

Tenten: ¬¬" Não dá para ser melhor?

Neji: Pergunta... - falou ficando impaciente.

Tenten: Está bem...hum, vejamos! - a garota deu uma leve risada o olhando maliciosamente - Com que frequência você se masturba?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e rapidamente tomou um tom avermelhado forte.

Neji: Te-Tenten, que pergunta é essa?! - fala um Neji completamente corado e sem graça.

Tenten: Responda, não pode mentir u.u - ele fica tão bonitinho quando está sem jeito - pensou observando o rapaz que não parava de enrubescer.

Neji: Recuso-me... - falou contrariado e ainda incrédulo com a pergunta.

Tenten: Então vai ter que pagar um desafio e garanto-lhe que, por não ter respondido, vou pegar pesado!

Neji: Humf...

Tenten: E então? O que vai ser?

o garoto ficou parado por um breve momento, como pensasse em uma solução.

Tenten: Vamos lá gênio...saia dessa - pensou desafiadora.

Neji: Eu respondo...

Tenten: Heim!!! O.O

Tenten ficou surpresa...achou que podia fazer Neji pagar, pelo menos, um desafio que o fizesse ficar com vergonha, por ter certeza que ele não respondería algo assim. Mas por outro lado...também quería a resposta daquela pergunta.

Tenten: Na..não, espera! Não quer pensar mais não? - falava a garota visivelmente nervosa.

Neji: Não! Prefiro não me arriscar. ¬¬

Tenten: ANH!!!?? Não vou pedir nada pesado! - O que houve Tenten? Você não quer saber? Por quê está recuando? Cala a boca e deixa ele dizer! - seu subconsciente não correspondia a seus atos.

Neji: Ninguém me garante...

Tenten: Não confia em mim?

Neji: Hum...não muito agora!

Tenten: Então por quê ainda está aqui?

Neji: Consequências u.u

Tenten: Ora seu... - a garota começava uma discussão quando foi interrompida pelo Hyuuga.

Neji: Três ou quatro...

Tenten: Anh? -Tenten calou-se com o argumento do menino.

Neji: Já falei - retrucou o garoto, cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça.

Tenten: O qu...AH!!! - a kunoichi rapidamente associou a que se refería a frase que o garoto acabara de pronunciar.

Tenten e Neji estavam corados e fêz-se um silencio entre os dois.

Tenten: Ehh...err...em que período de tempo? - arriscou na pergunta meio sem jeito.

Neji: Isso não faz parte da pergunta!

Tenten: Nada a ver! Eu posso pensar que é por ano u.u

Neji pareceu estar pensando.

Neji: Por ano? Quem seria tão pouco ativo assim?...É isso que ela vai pensar se eu não responder!? ...O que? E quem liga para isso? - pensou o rapaz confuso e constrangido.

Neji cruzou os braços novamente e desviou o olhar para um ponto incerto pela caverna.

Neji: Por semana - seu orgulho falou mais alto, indo contrário a seus pensamentos.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, não acreditou que Neji respondería, estava se surpreendendo.

Tenten: Você é bem ativo! - falou a garota corada mais como uma brincadeira.

Neji: Na..não...só quando da vontade - falou um Neji muito constrangido e nervoso - as vezes depois de me encontrar com... - o garoto estacou diante da besteira que iría falar.

Tenten: Com? - perguntou pedindo a continuação.

Neji: Nada...vamos continuar... - falou tentando desviar do assunto.

Tenten: Encontrar com...? - falou nervosa como se o obrigasse a responder.

Neji: Já disse que não é nada, e porquê se interessa? - perguntou muito serio tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Tenten: Anh?! Eu... - murmurou abaixando o olhar.

Neji: Você...? - agora, o garoto, pedia a continuação.

Tenten: Eu não me interesso - mentiu.

O jovem calou por um momento.

Neji: Quer continuar? - o jovem achou melhor mudar de assunto, senão Tenten insistiria em saber a resposta

Tenten: Hum...tudo bem! - falou a Mitsashi ainda meio cabisbaixa.

Tenten girou a kunai e...

3º- Tenten pergunta, Neji responde.

Neji: Kuso... - falou baixo.

Tenten: Pode ficar com a minha vez. - falou esboçando um sorriso forçado.

Neji: Não quero...

Tenten: Anh? Hum...está bem então...

Neji começa a desamarrar a parte de baixo de seu "kimono" que fica por cima da calça (N.A.: gente também não sei o que é aquilo xD hauahuah que droga, será que não sei nada? oO)

Tenten: O-o que vai fazer?!! - pergunta a garota, surpresa.

Neji: Tirar a calça...provavelmente vai pedir isso?

Tenten: XD NÃO!! NÃO VOU PEDIR!!! - gritou totalmente corada - Acho você é que quer ficar pelado ¬¬ - falou olhando de esguelha desconfiadamente.

Neji: Por quê agora a culpa é minha?

Tenten: Tudo bem...tanto faz, agora senta aí e vamos jogar direito u.u - falava mais animada.

Neji: Espero...

Tenten: Está bem...vamos ver...verdade ou desafio?

Neji: Desafio.

Tenten: Hum...desafio você a...soltar seus cabelos!

Neji: Só isso? - sei que isso é pouco,mas...parece que ela está me despindo aos poucos - Neji cora levemente com esse pensamento, porém passou despercebido pela kunoichi.

Tenten: claro que não! você tem que soltar e balançar ele para lá e para cá...assim olha... Tenten falava isso, enquanto fazia os gestos com a cabeça (N.A.: gente imagina aquela propaganda do Seda Liso Extremo XDDD)

Neji deu um meio sorriso com os movimentos que a garota fazia...era engraçado...mas algo chamou ainda mais a sua atenção...algo que ele não esperava.

Com a movimentação do corpo, os seios da garota, que não eram nada pequenos, se mexiam juntos, num movimento igual.

o Hyuuga corou violentamente ao notar para onde seus olhos se dirigiram e tratou logo de tentar desviá-los...em vão.

Neji: Seu idiota!! Por quê você não consegue parar de encará-los?! - pensou super envergonhado.

Tenten: Neji?

Neji: Mas...são tão perfeitos...redondos...e grandes! Anh? Desde quando são tão grandes? - pensava o Hyuuga ainda extasiado.

Tenten: Nejiii?

Neji: Realmente ficaram muito grandes e...o que? O que estou pensando...? Se acalme Neji! Você não pode se descontrolar aqui - o menino ainda em "transe" começou a ficar nervoso.

Tenten: Nejiii!!!

Neji: O que a Tenten pensaria se me visse dessa forma? E por quê eu estou pensando nisso? Neji! Isso Neji acorde! Nejiii!! Fica pensando besteiras!! NEJIII!!! Anh? - o rapaz até então, em sua briga mental, foi acordado pelo chamado de seu nome.

Neji: Anh? - murmurou desconcertado recém-saído de seus pensamentos.

Tenten: Nossa! Estou a um tempão aqui te gritando? O que houve?

Neji: Não, nada...como tenho que fazer mesmo?

Tenten: É assim ó...

A garota já estava se posicionando para fazer os mesmos movimentos quando é interrompida pelo Hyuuga.

Neji: Não!!...Não precisa - fala segurando o braço de Tenten.

O rapaz se levanta e solta os cabelos.

Tenten: É tão lindo...que cabelo lindo! - pensava a menina admirada (N.A: XD Só o cabelo filha?)

Neji começa a balançá-los imitando uma garota.

Tenten: HuHUAHUAhuaHUAHuhahahUhahUHAuHAuHuahuahUAH... - a garota começou a gargalhar alto.

Neji para e olha para Tenten emburrado...

Neji: O que houve? - retrucou o Hyuuga.

tenten: HUAuAhuHUHAhuAhauHUAhuAhuH... - Você está parecendo uma mulherzinha! - HuHUAHuHAuhAAHAHuahuhUHhuahuahUh...

Neji: E de quem foi a idéia? - fala Neji furioso, não deixando transparescer a vergonha que sentía no momento.

Tenten: AHuahuHuAHuHuHuhauHuaha... - Gomen Neji! - AhUHAUAUhuhUHUA...

Neji: Já acabou?

Tenten: Arf-arf...Si-sim! - fala deixando umas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, de tanto rir.

Neji apenas permanece calado muito vermelho esperando a kunoichi terminar seus ataques de risos.

Tenten: Está bem, está bem...foi essa! Vamos continuar?

Neji: Hum...

Tenten gira a kunai e...

4º-Neji pergunta, Tenten responde.

Neji: Já estava na hora...

Continua...

_Próximo capítulo quase terminado - logo logo eu posto..._

_Nyaaa reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews !!!! \o/_

_Minha 1º fic óò não peguem pesado...mas também não precisam sentir pena XD_

_Arigatou Minna-san_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Opa! Olha eu aqui com a continuação \o/ Antes de mais nada queria agradecer muito a um amigo que me ajudou em algumas dificuldades e me elogiou muito - Miseno-san dedico essa capítulo a você! Também quero agradecer pelas reviews e por todos os elogios...creio que não sou digna de tantos...mas de qualquer forma, muitíssimo obrigada a todos e peço perdão também pela demora, mas tive uns problemas com o site e voltei a uns vicios que atrasam muito minha vida (Ragnarok, Tales of Pirates, Cin City...entre outros XD) novamente perdão a todos..._

Capítulo Anterior

_Tenten gira a kunai e..._

_4º-Neji pergunta, Tenten responde._

_Neji: Já estava na hora..._

Capítulo 2

Tenten: AAI .

Neji: Por quê esse medo todo? - perguntou o garoto esboçando um sorriso cínico de lado.

Tenten: Ahhh...não faz terror!! Anda logo!

Neji: Verdade ou desafio?

Tenten:...

Neji: ...

Tenten: Err...

Neji:...

Tenten: Ai ai... - murmurou terrivelmente nervosa.

Neji:... - o rapaz permanecia em silencio, porém, ficando visivelmente irritado.

Tenten: E agora? - falava a Mitsashi mais para si mesma.

Neji: Está tão difícil assim?

Tenten: Você nem sabe o quanto!

Neji: Hum...

Tenten: Err...verdade!

Neji: É verdade que você guarda suas armas até nas roupas íntimas?

Tenten: O QUÊ!?!! - perguntou a menina, incrédula e constrangida.

Neji: ...

Tenten: Que pergunta mais besta Neji!!

Neji: Só responda...

Tenten: Bem... falta de espaço não é uma opção - falava a garota completamente corada.

Neji: Mas você tem seus pergaminhos...e as bolsas...

Tenten: Sou uma especialista em armas...quanto mais, melhor!

Neji: Meio perigoso não acha?

Tenten: Lie...sería perigoso para alguém que tentasse se engraçar. - falou brincando.

Neji: E quem seria louco para isso? - falou o jovem se mostrando indiferente.

Tenten: Pois fique sabendo Sr. Hyuuga que muita gente já quis sair comigo - falou a garota com um tom superior na voz.

Uma pontada de certo ciúmes surgiu, instintivamente, na face do garoto, que logo revidou o comentário confiante da kunoichi.

Neji: Sair é uma coisa, se engraçar é outra...se tivessem tentado no mínimo o indivíduo sairia sem um dedo ou a mão.

Tenten: Ahhh, chega...se já tirou suas "dúvidas" podemos continuar?

Neji: Hum...pode ser...

Tenten: Hunf! - bufou, ainda nervosa.

Tenten gira a kunai e...

5º- Neji pergunta, Tenten responde.

Tenten: Ahhhh...agora só vai dar isso?

O rapaz não ligou para o comentário da garota.

Neji: Verdade ou desafio?

Tenten: Hum...verdade - pediu fazendo bico, com cara de enfezada.

Neji: O que você acha do Lee?

Tenten: Por que você nem pensa na pergunta? Parece que já tem todas na cabeça...

Neji: Eu procuro pensar logo, na próxima pergunta, antes mesmo de cair para eu perguntar.

Tenten: E como sabe que vai cair para você perguntar?

Neji: Uma hora cairá...

Tenten: E se eu só pedisse desafio agora?

Neji: Bem...parece que esta chuva não acabará tão cedo - falou o Hyuuga olhando para fora da caverna.

Tenten também dirigiu seus olhos para fora do lugar.

Neji: E...

A garota voltou seu olhar para o jovem, novamente.

Neji: ...mesmo que você pedisse desafio, também não sería ruim... - falou a olhando com um sorriso de lado.

Tenten engoliu um seco e sorriu para ele com cara de confiante.

Tenten: Não se anime tanto Hyuuga Neji!

O rapaz apenas pronunciou um "humf" e voltou a perguntar.

Neji: E então? O que você acha do Lee?

A kunoichi pareceu pensar um pouco para logo se expressar.

Tenten: Ele é um bom amigo... - falava a garota com um sorriso enorme nos lábios - ...esforçado, está sempre feliz, disposto, alegre...

Neji: você o admira bastante - falou a interrompendo.

Tenten abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

Tenten: Sim! Ele faz eu me sentir com mais energia!

Neji: ...

Tenten olhou-o interrogativa.

Tenten: O que houve?

Neji: Nada...vamos continuar.

Tenten: Neji...

O garoto voltou seus olhos a ela friamente.

Tenten: Está com ciúmes? - falou rindo.

O Hyuuga corou de imediato.

Neji: O quê...é claro que não!

Tenten: Ahhh está sim!!

Neji: Pare de falar bobagens Tenten...

Tenten: Ciumento! Ciumento! Ciumento!!! - falava a garota em tom de brincadeira

Neji: Se você não parar agora, não respondo por mim...

A garota ficou assustada, mas isso não foi o suficiente para intimidá-la.

Tenten: Ora...isso foi sarcasmo?

O rapaz largou os pulsos da jovem, e permaneceu, ainda, a observando.

Tenten: Ciúmes não é ruim e nem vergonhoso...

O jovem apenas ficou calado a olhando.

Tenten: Pois fique sabendo que o Lee é só um amigo e companheiro de time, nunca que eu sentiria alguma coisa por aquelas sobrancelhas fora do comum... - falou brincando.

Neji apenas fechou os olhos com um ar de deboche.

Tenten: Mas Neji? Por que tantos ciúmes do Lee?

Neji: Já disse que não estou com ciúmes...

Tenten: Está bem...¬¬

Neji: Humf...

Tenten: Bem, podemos continuar?

Neji: Não sei...

Tenten: Por quê? - perguntou a garota com um ar triste.

Neji: Em toda rodada discutimos alguma coisa...isso não é mais brincadeira, você cria encrenca com tudo!

Tenten: EEEEU???! Você que ficou todo mordido aí por causa do Lee!!!

Neji: Já mandei você parar...

Tenten: VOCÊ que está doido para tirar as roupas!

Neji? O que? - perguntou o garoto, meio constrangido.

Tenten: Você mesmo...

Neji: Chega Tenten...vai continuar ou não?

Tenten: Hunf...

O rapaz realmente não queria admitir mas, ela ficava mais linda ainda nervosa.

Neji: O que eu estou pensando? Essa garota está acabando com meus nervos... - pensava contrariado.

Tenten: Neji!

Neji: Mas como ela consegue me deixar nesse estado?

Tenten: Nejii!!!

Neji: E aqui estou eu pensando nela de novo ¬¬...mas... - o garoto virou o rosto para a Mitsashi, com um olhar distante.

Tenten: Neji?

Neji: Aquele corpo...não dá para ignorar...

Tenten: YOO NEJII!!!! - gritou fazendo gestos e mais gestos na frente dele.

Neji: E aqui está esse belo par de seios se mexendo na minha frente de novo e...o que estou pensando?!!

Com esse pensamento, o rapaz saiu de seu transe encarando agora os olhos chocolate da menina.

Neji: O que?

Tenten: Você estava aí brisando pela segunda vez hoje! Deu para isso agora é? Se desligar do mundo?

O rapaz corou levemente ao se lembrar das observações que fazia sobre a kunoichi.

Tenten: Você está bem Neji? Parece desligado...e meio doente... falou a garota encostando sua mão na testa dele e a outra em sua própria - Hum...está normal...

O shinobi apenas desviou sua cabeça da mão da garota.

Neji: Vamos voltar para o jogo?

Tenten: ...Vamos...

Tenten gira a kunai e...

6º- Tenten pergunta, Neji responde.

Tenten: Isso!! - comemorou a jovem.

Neji: Verdade...

Tenten: O que você estava pensando, ainda a pouco, enquanto eu te chamava e você não respondia?

Neji: Como pensei, ela não se lembraria de perguntar sobre a tal pessoa...mas...essa pergunta também é comprometedora... - pensou o menino já formulando alguma resposta.

Tenten: E então?

Neji: Hum... - o garoto fez uma breve pausa.

Tenten o observava com toda a atenção, acreditando que agora o tinha pego.

Neji: Estava pensando em você... - falou calmamente.

A kunoichi assustou-se com a resposta.

Tenten: E-Em mim? - perguntou incrédula e envergonhada.

Neji: Sim...em como você me deixa nervoso...

Tenten: Ora...abalei a frieza do grande Hyuuga! - falou a garota em tom de deboche.

Neji: Você não me tirou totalmente do sério...senão já teria cometido um assassinato dentro deste lugar.

Tenten: Nervosinho... - falou a garota fazendo biquinho e mexendo as mãos.

Neji: Humf...

Tenten: Bem agora nós podemHAAA!!!

Neji: O que houve? - perguntou o rapaz, assustado.

Tenten havia se lembrado da pergunta que desejava fazer desde o início, a pergunta que latejava em sua mente: Quem o Hyuuga pensava em seus momentos mais...íntimos.

Tenten: Como eu pude esquecer? Como? Como? Como? - socava-se mentalmente.

Neji: Algum problema? - perguntou o menino, já imaginando o porquê do grito dela.

Tenten: Não...Não é nada - disfarçou a garota - Como aconteceu?...Fiquei tão apressada para perguntar que acabei me esquecendo - continuava se reprovando.

Neji: E por que gritou? - encenou o Hyuuga, se fingindo de desentendido.

Tenten: Ah! Acontece que eu apoiei minha mão em uma pedra aqui e me machucou um pouco. - falava acenando para o chão e sua mão - Não existiu e nem nunca existirá uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que esta em TODO o mundo! - zombava-se mentalmente pela desculpa de ultima hora.

O rapaz riu internamente.

Neji: Só isso?

Tenten: Ha-Hai!

Neji: Deixe-me ver sua mão...

Tenten: Lie! Já melhorou!

Neji: Deixe-me ver logo.

Tenten: Não precisa Neji...mesmo!

Neji: Tenten... - chamou-a se aproximando.

Tenten: Essa não... - a menina desesperou-se. Tratou se pegar uma de suas armas escondidas e deu um leve corte na palpa da mão.

Tenten: Itai! - murmurou a garota baixinho.

O jovem aproximou-se e pegou a mão de garota.

Neji: Foi só um corte... - falou observando o local - Obviamente feito com uma arma... - pensou notando o tipo de corte.

O garoto achou melhor continuar encenando.

Neji: Tenten é muito esperta, ela deveria saber que eu concluiria que isto foi feito com uso de arma... - pensava já notando os deslizes da garota.

Tenten estava nervosa, não raciocinava direito. Mas nem mesmo ela própria entendia o que se passava.

Tenten: O que está acontecendo comigo? - perguntava-se nervosa.

No mesmo momento a jovem saiu de seus pensamentos para observar os movimentos do Hyuuga a sua frente.

Neji rasgava uma parte da bandagem que tinha por baixo de sua manga comprida. (N.A.: Aqui ele tem porque eu quero u.u)

Tenten: O-o que está fazendo? - a garota cora diante da visão do braço perfeito do shinobi a sua frente.

Neji: Fique quieta... - falou enquanto enrolava a bandagem na mão de Tenten.

A garota apenas observava, enquanto ficava cada vez envergonhada.

Neji: Pronto - falou levantando-se e voltando para seu lugar - Vê se presta mais atenção agora...

Tenten: Ha-Hai! - falou a menina, super corada, observando a mão agora enfaixada

Neji: Podemos continuar?

Tenten: Ha-Hai!

O garoto pegou uma kunai e tacou na direção da Mitsashi, conseqüentemente, fazendo esta se esquivar e sair de seu "transe".

Tenten: MALUCO!

Neji: Acordou? ¬¬

Tenten: Eu não estava dormindo!!

Neji: Mas não estava me ouvindo...

Tenten: O que você disse?

Neji: Viu... ¬¬

Tenten: Blé! - a garota amostrou a língua, de pirraça.

Neji: Podemos continuar?

Tenten: Vamos...

Tenten gira a kunai e...

7º- Neji pergunta, Tenten responde.

Neji: Você gosta de alguém? - perguntou o Hyuuga de supetão.

Tenten: Anh? - a jovem corou diante da pergunta.

Neji: Você gosta de alguém? - continua o Hyuuga não mudando seu olhar sério.

Tenten: Eu ouvi!

Neji: Então responda...

Tenten: Err...sim, eu gosto de uma pessoa! - respondeu a kunoichi levemente corada, olhando para baixo numa tentativa de esconder o rosto.

Neji: Quem? - perguntou extremamente curioso, mas não deixando transparecer.

Tenten: Isso é outra pergunta... você também não quis me responder da outra vez... - falou a garota fazendo uma birra.

Neji: Está bem...

Tenten pega a kunai

Tenten: Vamos continuar?

O rapaz apenas a observou como se esperasse ela fazer a próxima jogada.

Tenten gira a kunai e ...

8º- Neji pergunta, Tenten responde.

Tenten: Ahhh...droga!!

Neji: Hum...verdade ou desafio? - perguntou ele dando um leve sorriso.

Tenten: Desafio... - falou não muito contente - E agora?...se eu pedir verdade ele vai perguntar de quem eu gosto...e ele deve estar achando que eu também perguntarei de quem ele gosta...o que eu faria mesmo, mas acabei me esquecendo na primeira oportunidade que tive ¬¬ - pensou ainda se reprovando pela chance que deixou passar.

Neji: Hum...deixe-me ver... - pronunciou o Hyuuga disfarçando sua raiva.

Tenten: ...

Neji: Humm...eu quero que você faça um stripper para mim! - falou o garoto calmamente (N.A.: Gente, infelizmente não é amostrado nada do que acontece quando o Jiraya-sama está dentro "daqueles lugares" então, no anime/manga nunca ocorreu nada parecido...mas EU pus aqui)

Tenten: O QUÊÊÊ!! - gritou incrédula e envergonhada.

Continua...

Reviews \o/o/ \o\ /o\

Resposta as reviews:

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan:** Muito obrigada pelo conselho, espero poder parar com esse meu vicio hehe...mas já fiz o possível nesse capítulo...

**RahPinheiro-sama:** Que bom que gostou, está aí a continuação...

**uchihasatichan:** Nyaaa não é só você a perva minina XD muitos querem ver a mesma coisa...

**Ana Carolina:** Mate sua curiosidade minina está ai o segundo capitulo...bjus

**Kagura-Lari:** Perguntinha? Seu nome é Larissa? Se for é minha xará!! Nyaaa...esta ai a continuação - bjus

**Juh-chan X3:** Claro que não acabou...ainda tem muito mais...bjus e aproveite

**Anjo Setsuna:** hauhauhauhauah...Neji muito perva XD repara só que até nesse capitulo ele já deu outra reparada nos seios dela...coitada...

**carlinha-higurashi:** Olá! Tudo bom sim - hehe o Neji? O Neji é M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O!! rsrs...está ai a continuação - bjus

**Mai:** que bom que gostou...está ai a continuação...bjus

**Leticia Yui:** huahauhauhaueh mesmo XD imagina aquela propaganda do Seda Liso Extremo hauahuahuahuahauhau

**Florinecordeiro:** Mate sua curiosidade XD bjus

**Miiizuuiuisafadenha:** Calma calma...o hentai já vai chegar...estou criando o clima primeiro - bjus

**DEKATenten:** está ai a continuação...espera só mais um pouquinho para o hentai viu...primeiro o clima - eu sou menina...dou importância as pré-eliminares xD coisa que fic de menino não dá hehe...sem descriminar...

**Francieli:** Nossa...muito obrigada pelos elogios XD...está ai a continuação - e muitíssimo obrigada de novo hihi - bjus

**BelaRaven:** Que bom que você gostou! Hihi Meu senso de humor não é dos muito criativos mas...deu para o gasto...bjus e obrigada

**UchihaHyuuga Anna:** Matar? Naum...não posso matar ninguém agora, a maioridade penal abaixou para 17 anos.Só a venda de produtos hentais que não abaixa para uma idade menor ¬¬ ...temos que nos contentar em só imaginar essas beldades então...hehe bjus

**Miseno-san:** Mi-kun cheguei em você!!!! \o/ Só tenho a agradecer mesmo...espero que goste do capítulo...

**Kitsune-sama8D:** Nossa nem me fale hehe...

**HatakeSandrinha:** Nhaaa eu adoro personagens de cabelo grande...mas realmente cumprido igual ao dele são poucos. Eu já o adorava novinho...agora com aquelas mechinhas caídas no rosto está fatal para o meu coração X.X rsrs bjus

**BrandaaShadoow:** Nossa engole essas tripas de novo mulher XD isso é Naruto e não Berserk...hauhauahuah...enfim, que bom que você gostou!! Você acha mesmo que tenho talento? o.o

**Haru-chan17:** Quem não queria estar no lugar dela? EU queria estar no lugar dela XD hauhahauau

Owari reviews

Arigatou Minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Olááá Bem, em 1º lugar queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso...sei que vcs já estão acostumados com isso em outras fics, mas não gosto qnd isso acontece òó então não é por isso que vou fazer!_

_Em 2º lugar gostaría de agradecer às reviews e que as respostas a elas estão no final da fic...(peninha dessa vez recebi menas reviews TT). Tbm gostaría de avisar que fiz umas mudanças na forma de escrita, creio que tenha melhorado, não sei..._

_Obrigada a todos pelo apoio \o/ e mandem reviews plix plix plix_

_Bjus e vamos a fic..._

Capítulo anterior

_Neji: __humm...__eu quero que você faça um stripper para mim!_

_Tenten: O QUÊÊÊ__ O//O - gritou a kunoichi não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir e super envergonhada_

Capítulo 3

Neji: você ouviu... - o que você está pensando? Desfaça! Não! DESFAÇA! NÃO!! - esse era o dilema na qual o garoto passava mentalmente

Tenten:o que ele quer? Isso não é típico do Neji...nem sabia que ele conhecia isso .." - pensou a garota espantada

Tenten: ma-mas como vou fazer isso? eu nunca vi... - retrucava a Mitsashi tentando escapar de alguma forma desse desafio

Neji: ouça...

Tenten calou-se

Neji: não precisa ficar nervosa...eu não quero que você tire tudo...

Tenten: não?

Neji: não...só quero ser mais rápido que você nesse jogo - explicou com um sorriso cínico

Tenten entendeu a mensagem e corou mais ainda /N.A.:nossa, daqui a pouco ela estoura XD/

Tenten: ma-mas eu não...

Neji: sem "mas"...

Tenten: mas pq você simplesmente só não pede para eu tirar a roupa em algum canto? Sería menos...vergonhoso – falou a garota abaixando a cabeça envergonhada

Neji: isso é um desafio...assim não teria muita graça

você está se tornando cada ver mais pervertido ¬¬ - reprovou-se o garoto

Tenten engoliu um seco

Tenten: e-e a-até onde vo-você quer que e-eu tire?

Neji percebeu todo o nervosismo da garota mas nem por isso mudou de idéia

Neji: humm... - o garoto fez menção de pensar um pouco - fique apenas com suas roupas de baixo

A garota arregalou os olhos

Tenten: ma-mas... O//O

Neji: e isso não inclui sua blusa preta que você usa por baixo desta...

Tenten: heim? oO

Neji: sim, tire ela também - falou o garoto calmamente

Tenten: sim mas... - a garota o olhou de lado - como sabe que eu uso essa blusa por baixo?!

Neji engoliu um seco. Realmente a Mitsashi nunca tirou a blusa perto de seus companheiros de equipe.

Como ele descobriu? Seu Byakugan é claro. Tendo feito essa descoberta recentemente durante um treino, quando estava ativado de forma que só precisasse ver através de uma árvore, não muita coisa, mas foi o suficiente pelo menos para descobrir essa blusa por baixo da roupa costumeira da garota.

Um momento que não esperava. Ela apenas saiu de trás de outro lugar para atacá-lo, não o dando tempo de ativar um potencial maior de seu doujutsu para ir além das roupas, ou seja, no interior da garota apenas para ver seu fluxo de chakra.

Neji: apenas aconteceu...você me pegou desprevenido.

Tenten: e desde quando você está desprevenido

Neji: desde o dia em que sou "gente", e também tenho esse direito

Tenten: ah eh...e até aonde a sua "distração" o levou a ver heim?

Neji: fique bem claro que não vi nada além de sua blusa

Tenten: está bem...eu acredito...¬¬

Neji: você se acha muito, para acreditar que todos querem ver seu corpo

Tenten: o que? - perguntou a garota como se tivesse levado uma surra na cara

Neji: pois é...tudo você dá motivo para achar que estou me aproveitando de você

E não estou? – se perguntou o Hyuuga, mentalmente como um ar de reprovação a sí mesmo

Tenten: go-gomen Neji...não queria... - falava a garota cabisbaixa

Neji: esquece... - o garoto interrompeu-a

Tenten permaneceu calada

Neji: e então? Não vai começar a tirar?

Tenten: DEPOIS VOCÊ DIZ QUE NÃO ESTÁ SE APROVEITANDO!!!!! XD – berrou em tom de deboche

Neji se divertiu com a cena da garota...uma hora deprimida pelas duras palavras q cismavam em sair de sua boca, e na outra já estava o debochando

Neji: faça logo, não temos a noite toda

Foi quando a garota olhou para fora e viu que já estava escuro

Tenten: m de chuva que não passa!

Neji: olha a boca!

Tenten: XD que moral você tem??!!

Neji: jamais pronunciei palavras baixas com você por perto

a garota pareceu refletir um pouco

é mesmo...ele sempre foi educado na minha presença - pensou se lembrando de vários acontecimentos que passara junto a seu companheiro de equipe

Tenten: go-gomen novamente Neji - falou a Mitsashi de cabeça baixa, envergonhada

Neji: tudo bem, não ligue para isso, apenas começe logo

Tenten: impaciente

Neji: impaciente? Você não fez nada até agora...

Tenten: humf - bufou a garota se levantando

Tenten começou a desabotoar sua blusa, típica chinesa

Neji: espere, para!

A garota o olhou nervosa

Tenten: o que é agora?

Neji: não é assim que se faz

Tenten: há então venha fazer, profundo conhecedor de strip tease

Neji: o desafio é para você u.u

Tenten: então aceite como sei fazer

Neji: não vou aceitar, você não sabe fazer...

Tenten: e de onde você tira tanto conhecimento heim Sr. Hyuuga?

Neji enrubesceu levemente com o comentário da garota

Neji: não interessa

Tenten: se não me contar não faço é nada

O garoto a olhou emburrado

Tenten: e então?

Neji: ora Tenten, eu sou um garoto! Tenho fontes... - falava o Hyuuga ficando cada vez mais vermelho

Tenten: ah é?! E será que eu posso saber que fontes são essas?

Neji: não interessa a uma "garota" - falou dando ênfase no "garota"

Tenten: mas que machista!!

Neji: não é machismo, apenas respeito à presença de uma garota, você mesma sabe que não falo nenhuma palavra baixa perto de você

Tenten: é, tem razão - falou a garota abaixando a cabeça meio pensativa - Mas e então? Não vai dizer? – sorriu o encarando alegremente

Neji: -.-"

Tenten: ...

Neji: ...

Tenten: faaala óò

Neji: que coisa Tenten!

Tenten fez carinha de pidona

Neji: ¬¬" você não entende né?

Neji parou e fez menção de que estava pensando, mas sem demonstrar muitos movimentos

Neji: revistas, conversas...e outras coisas mais ¬¬

A garota arregalou os olhos

Neji: que houve?

Tenten: vo-você lê essas revistas?

Perguntou Tenten, incrédula

Neji: claro que não

Tenten: então pq mencionou "revistas"? – perguntou a garota desconfiada

Neji: alguns meninos aqui de Konoha lêem é claro

Tenten: e o que você tem a ver com isso?

Neji: conversa de homem Tenten...

Tenten: humf...sei, vocês são todos pervertidos

Neji: não me coloque nessa classe, eu apenas ouço...

Tenten: e quem é que está tentando me fazer ficar quase sem roupa agora? Não é o Kiba-san, nem o Lee-kun também...será que é algum outro garoto? – falava a garota fazendo pose de pensativa em tom zombeteiro

Neji: apenas estou jogando o seu joguinho...você que começou...

Tenten: ahhhh!! chega! Fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer? ¬¬

Neji: humf...bem... – Neji pensou um pouco

Tenten apenas ficou parada com cara de quem não estava com muita paciência

Neji: primeiro, tire a roupa mais devagar...

Tenten: mais devagar do que estava? – retrucou a Mitsashi já envergonhada não deixando o garoto terminar de falar

Neji: não estava devagar ¬¬ parecia que tinham posto pó de mico na sua roupa

Tenten: XD

Neji: quero que você rebole um pouco também...

Tenten: O QUÊ!!!!?? – gritou a menina incrédula

Neji: ... - o shinobi apenas mantinha sua calma

Tenten: o que me motiva a continuar esse jogo Hyuuga, é que depois vai ter volta...

Neji: posso continuar?

Tenten: tem mais? O//O ma-mas, eu nem sei rebolar...

Neji: quero você olhando nos meus olhos também...

Tenten: pq? o//O

Neji: confie em mim...

Tenten não entendeu o significado do ato, mas isso não fez com que ficasse menos envergonhada

A garota respirou fundo e começou a desabotoar mais lentamente sua blusa

Fazia tudo de olhos fechados, tamanho era sua vergonha

Neji: Tenten...

A garota o observou

Neji: você não está rebolando

Tenten: eu não esqueci ///

Neji: então começe

Tenten: só estou vendo a forma menos constrangedora de começar òó

Neji: comece devagar...eu permito...

Tenten: essa é boa! E desde quando é você quem tem que permitir?!

Neji: desde a hora em que a kunai virou para mim

Tenten: isso não me torna sua empregada

Neji: mas você escolheu desafio, deve fazer o que eu mandar...

Tenten: humf... - bufou a menina, contrariada

A garota começou a mexer levemente seu quadril, muito sem jeito, porém com bastante flexão, já que era uma ninja

O Hyuuga passou a admirar o rebolado sem jeito da garota, dando uma leve risada de lado

Tenten terminou de desabotoar sua blusa, revelando como esperado a camisa preta por baixo. Retirou-a e começou a desamarrar sua calça.

Neji: Tenten

A garota abriu os olhos, ainda corada

Neji: olhe para mim...eu falei para você me encarar

Tenten engoliu um seco. Suas bochechas queimavam e sentia seu sangue subir para o nariz, seus olhos ficaram marejados, tamanho era o nervosismo que sentia

Terminando de abrir a calça, começou a baixá-la, desta vez encarando o menino que, atentamente, observava cada movimento seu

O garoto a encarava com seriedade nos olhos e na expressão. Não sabia pq, mas aquilo a dava um sentimento de segurança, parecia que não era mais uma brincadeira, e sim uma prova, um teste a serem levados a sério

O Hyuuga a olhava com um olhar penetrante, parecia que seus orbes perolados que tudo, ou quase tudo, vêem iriam devorar seu interior a qualquer momento em um bote

Neji sabia que transmitindo seriedade a garota ela faria tudo com mais calma

Aquilo a distraiu, de forma que, quando se deu conta já estava sem suas vestimentas de baixo. Deu-se conta da rapidez com que tirara a calça e pensou ser repreendida por Neji, mas este continuava a observar fixamente seus olhos

Tenten: O-o que está havendo? Pq me sinto tão...segura! – pensou a garota, confusa

Neji por outro lado, olhava a menina com a maior seriedade possível, para que esta se acalmasse, já que ele mesmo não estava nem um pouco calmo

Apesar de encarar fixamente os olhos da garota, seu Byakugan possuía uma visão periférica muito maior do que um olho normal, e não podia deixar de encarar o perfeito corpo da garota. Muito bem trabalho, esculpido, forte e ágil como deveria ser o corpo de uma kunoichi, apesar das cicatrizes de batalha, mas nada que chamasse muita atenção, apenas seus olhos percebiam esses pequenos detalhes

Tinha que admitir, Tenten tinha um corpo muito mais desenvolvido do que as outras garotas de Konoha. Desde novo havia notado isso, mas na época não dava muita importância

Neji: Se bem que...a Ino também cresceu bastante... – pensou ainda com o olhar fixado na garota

Sim, por mais que a achasse fútil, mais uma do famoso fã-clube Uchiha, e já a tivesse desprezado quando era mais jovem / N.A.:lembram do chunnin shiken? XD/, claro ela havia feito aquilo para que ele não a matasse e nem ao seu miserável time, tinha que admitir que agora não poderia deixar de reparar em seus dotes

Enquanto o Hyuuga pensava em "outras garotas", apenas uma, muito corajosa para enfrentar seus desafios, estava ali, a sua frente, se despindo lentamente apenas para ele / N.A.: homem é assim XD nunca está satisfeito ¬¬/

Tenten: Ne-Neji! – a garota o chamou, fazendo-o sair de seus pensamentos

Não havia deixado de observá-la um segundo sequer, mas seus pensamentos estiveram longe demais para prestar atenção nas últimas peças de roupa que ela tirar antes de terminar o desafio

O Hyuuga ficou estático por um momento a observando por inteira

Neji: No que eu estava pensando?!Na Ino?! Quando cheguei ao fundo do poço? oO / N.A.:desculpem fãs da Ino XD mas tive que por esse pensamento...não tem lógica o Neji pensar nela, ele m,esmo se surpreendeu hauhaua/ - pensou o garoto, abismado

Mesmo que os pensamentos dele fossem outros, o modo como encarava o corpo semi-nu da garota / N.A.:calcinha, faixas e só u.u/ a deixava completamente encabulada

Tenten: Ne-Neji! – a garota o chamou novamente, completamente corada

Neji saiu, mais uma vez, de seus pensamentos, encarando o rosto da menina

Neji: hum?

Tenten: e então?

Neji: vamos continuar...

Tenten: como eu fui? – perguntou a kunoichi meio envergonhada esperando uma que o garoto tenha gostado

Neji: fez certo...vamos agora?

A garota entristece-se totalmente. Abaixou o olhar fixando-o em um ponto qualquer no chão

Tenten: só isso?

Neji: o que foi? – perguntou o garoto, confuso

Tenten: bem...e-eu...

Neji: você esperava um elogio? – o shinobi interrompeu-a

A Mitsashi voltou seu olhar para ele

Neji: era sua obrigação...não espere por elogios cada vez que uma missão for completada – falava o Hyuuga fria e ríspidamente

Os olhos da kunoichi rapidamente ficaram marejados. Tratou de enxugá-los, disfarçadamente, e voltou seu olhar para o garoto

Tenten: CLA-CLARO QUE NÃO!! – gritou a menina

Neji: então o que foi?

Tenten: eu só queria saber se fiz certo Sr. Sabe-Tudo-de-Stripper!!! Quem sabe algum dia... eu possa precisar... - bradou a menina dando um sorriso de lado malicioso e se sentando brutalmente no chão

O garoto corou e desesperou-se

Neji: pre-precisar? Para que ela precisaria?!Não!! A pergunta é: Para quem ela precisaria?!Mas afinal pq estou me preocupando? Ela um dia encontrará alguém, irá namorar, ter filhos, casar, achará alguém que saiba cuidar dela e...o que? O.O – o garoto pensava em tudo estranhamente desesperado

Tenten: Neji! Você está bem? – perguntou a Mitsashi notando a estranha e repentina palidez q o menino havia tomado

Neji: o que estou pensando? Alguém tocando a Tenten? Não! Não posso permitir isso, afinal...afinal...ela é a única menina do gurpo – foi a desculpa que seu subconsciente orgulhoso conseguiu arranjar

Tenten: Neji...eu estava brincando...pq você ficou assim? – falou a garota em um de sarcasmo misturado com preocupação

Neji: Mas...eu nem tenho mais grupo... - o garoto pensava aturdido

Logo o Hyuuga saiu de seus pensamentos e voltou seus olhos à garota

Neji: faça como quiser... - falou dando de ombros fingindo desinteresse

Tenten: Neji o que houve com você agora a pouco? Se sentiu mal? Você quer parar? - falava a kunoichi tentanto disfarçar o máximo possível a tristeza que sentia pelo sentimento frio do garoto

Neji: Não tudo bem, vamos continuar...

Tenten: Sério mesmo?

Neji: Não houve nada, vamos...

Tenten: tudo bem então...vou continuar

Tenten gira a kunai e...

9º-Tenten pergunta, Neji responde

Neji: humf...

Tenten notou que o humor do garoto ficou mais terrível do que já estava

Tenten: o que foi agora, Neji?

Neji: era muita sorte para eu continuar ganhando

Tenten: ahhh...para de reclamar!

Neji: humf...

Tenten: então...verdade ou desafio?

Neji: desafio uu

Tenten: não vai mais escolher verdade não?

Neji: pq o interesse?

Tenten: nada...vai ficar se sacrificando nos desafios?

Neji: humf...

Tenten: ¬¬" esta bem...desafio você a... - a garota deu uma breve pausa para pensar-ROOONC!

Neji: O.O

Tenten: O///O

Neji: O.O" Isso foi sua barriga?

Tenten: a-acho que sim /// - falou extremamente corada

Neji: cruzes...

Nesse momento Tenten teve uma idéia. Olhou para fora e apontou algum ponto por lá

Tenten: desafio você a ir buscar frutas naquelas árvores

Neji olhou para o lugar completamente incrédulo

Neji: Você quer que eu saia nessa chuva?!! O.O

Tenten: uhum n.n

Neji: mas o mundo está vindo a baixo lá fora...olha, está entrando aqui já òó - falou apontando para uma poça que se formava em um canto da caverna

Tenten: problema seu u.u você escolheu desafio! AGORA VAI LOGO! ÒÓ

Neji: humf... - o garoto se levantou e pôs-se a caminhar para fora da caverna

Tenten: tome cuidado

Neji: fique tranqüila ¬¬ não vou morrer...se é o que deseja...

Tenten: hihi...

O garoto entrou de baixo da grande cascata que caía, passando pelos pingos grossos da abertura da caverna e chegando aos finos e doloridos que se estendiam por toda Konoha

Neji: essa garota é maluco ¬¬ - falou enquanto corria para baixo das tais árvores

Rapidamente observou as melhores e as colheu, voltando para dentro da caverna na mesma velocidade com que saiu

Neji: aqui está...

a garota olhou as frutas com extremo interesse, pegando uma e começando a comê-la

Neji secou um pouco suas calças, sentou-se e ficou a observando

Tenten: humm!Estão uma delícia! Não quer uma Neji? n.n - perguntou a menina estendendo uma das frutas ao rapaz

Neji:... - o garoto pegou e pôs-se a comer também

Tenten: Sabe Neji...

Neji: hum...

Tenten: tenho pena da Sakura... - falou a garota com um ar triste

Neji: pq?

Tenten: Ela fez de tudo para o Sasuke permanecer na vila, e ele nem deu bola...

Neji: isso não é da sua conta...

Tenten: claro que é! Ele era um membro de Konoha! É da conta de todos nós!

Neji: sim, é da conta de todos nós ele ser um membro fugitivo de Konoha...mas não é da nossa conta o que acontece entre eles dois

Tenten: você não é nem um pouco sensível Neji...

Neji: não me interesso por casos amorosos, muito menos os falhados

Tenten: pois deveria se preocupar mais com seus amigos

Neji: eles sabem se cuidar - falou pegando outra fruta

Tenten sorrateiramente pegou uma kunai e jogou na direção da mão do Hyuuga, o pegando de desprevenido dando um leve corte no canto

Neji a olhou incrédulo

Neji: você enlouqueceu? - perguntou nervoso

Tenten: se nem você, que é um gênio, sabe se cuidar...pq acha que eles saberiam?

Neji: escuta aqui! eu fiz o possível entendeu? eu fui junto resgatar o tal Uchiha! Eu lutei com um homem de seis braços, quase morri, fui perfurado no peito, ajudei ao grupo todo e em momento algum desmotivei alguém! Não foi só minha culpa a missão ter falhado! - falava o garoto nervoso

Tenten: não meti a culpa em você do Sasuke-san ter ido embora òó apenas disse para dar mais valor aos seus amigos!

Neji: eu dou!

Tenten: não vejo...

Neji: da minha forma...não preciso ficar atrás deles o tempo todo - falou o Hyuuga com tom de fim de conversa

Tenten parece ter entendido e calou-se. Pegou a quarta e última maçã e pôs-se a comê-la.

Neji havia ficado sério e nem a olhava, parecia estar distante.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: hum...?

Tenten: quer continuar a brincadeira?

Neji: pode ser...ainda tenho umas contas a acertar...

Tenten: ahh! Vamos ver se consegue - falou em tom de deboche

Neji: pode começar...

Tenten gira a kunai e...

10º- Neji pergunta, Tenten responde

Tenten: ¬¬ foi sorte u.ú

Neji: claro...

Tenten: quero desafio também...u.u

Neji: ótimo...desafio você a

Tenten: nada mais que precise tirar roupas ouviu? - falou interrompendo-o

Neji: q pena...

Tenten: O QUE!!? XD

Neji: então desaf... - o garoto não terminou a frase tombando logo em seguida

Tenten: NEJI! - gritou assustada acudindo-o

A kunoichi ergue a cabeça do garoto do chão o chamando, mas nenhuma reação veio deste

Tenten: Neji! O que você tem? O que houv... - assim que pôs a mão no rosto do Hyuuga logo sentiu a alta temperatura

Tenten: febre?

A garota enrrolou suas roupas fazendo uma espécie de apoio para que a cabeça dele não ficasse no chão, pegou umas faixas em sua bolsa e molhou-as na chuva. Tenten pôs a compressa fria na testa do menino fazendo-o gemer pela diferença de temperatura.

Tenten: Como foi que você ficou assim? - ficou um tempo parada o observando para logo ter um choque - A-a chuva! O.O É minha culpa...não devia ter mandado você ir lá fora nesse tempo/ N.A.:dãnh 8B/...e ainda por cima ficou com essas roupas molhadas no corpo - falou a Mitsashi olhando com reprovação as roupas que, apesar dele ter tirado o excesso, ainda se encontravam extremamente molhadas

Tenten: e agora...? - falou ficando levemente corada - preciso tirar essas roupas molhadas, mas...ai ai - observou o rosto do rapaz para ver se este ainda se encontrava inconsciente - vou cobrí-lo com minhas roupas...sem preocupação Mitsashi -.- - falou mais tentando se acalmar

Logo que pôs as mãos na calça do Hyuuga fazendo menção de abaixá-las, sentiu seu pulso sendo segurado forte, porém notava a dificuldade que fazia para permanecer ali

Neji: O que está fazendo? - falou o garoto respirando com dificuldade por causa da febre alta

Tenten: precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas Neji, não faz bem, só vai piorar sua situação... - falou segurando a mão do garoto

Neji: mas eu não pedi desafio... - disse quase voltando a ficar inconsciente

Tenten: Neji! Não estamos mais brincando, por favor, fique acordado!

O garoto abriu mais os olhos

Neji: não se preocupe, não vou desmaiar de novo

Tenten pôs a mão na testa dele. Constatou que já estava mais baixa graças a compressa, mas ainda permanecia alta

Tenten: você ainda está febril, nada garante que não possa aumentar de novo

Neji: não se preocupe tanto, já passei por febres piores - falou tirando a mão da garota de sua testa com certa dificuldade

Tenten: tudo bem, mas tire essa roupa encharcada, por enquanto é só uma gripe, ou uma queda brusca de temperatura, mas pode se complicar depois - falou pondo as mãos nas roupas do Hyuuga de novo

Neji: não! - segurou a mão dela de novo - não vou perder para você!

Tenten o observou atônita

Tenten: você ainda está pensando nessa droga de jogo?! òó

Neji: sim..quando eu jogo, jogo para valer... - disse relaxando as mãos

Tenten: não quero saber mais de jogo nenhum! Tire logo essa droga, você vai se cobrir com minhas roupas! Não quero complicações para o meu time depois...

Neji: é nisso que você está preocupada?

A garoto ficou sem jeito

Tenten: b-bem...também...mas estou mais preocupada com você!

Neji deu uma leve corada, imperceptível por causa da cor que sua pele já havia tomado graças a temperatura, e desviou os olhos

Neji: hunf...faça como bem entender - falou a contragosto

Tenten: err...já que você acordou, se quiser, pode tirar você mesmo suas roupas

Neji tentou se levantar, em vão, tombou de novo indo de encontro aos braços de Tenten que o amparou na queda

Neji: tsc...kuso

Tenten: você está fraco demais por causa da febre, nem imagino quantos graus esteja

Neji: que inútil... - falou revirando o rosto contrariado - como pude ficar assim...

Tenten: deite Neji, deixa que eu te ajudo...

O Hyuuga corou de imediato

Neji: sei...e como vai fazer isso?

Tenten: oras...com as mãos? oO

Neji: e seus olhos? ¬¬

Tenten: como você é fresco...¬¬

Neji: você é a que se aproveita das situações aqui...

Tenten: então morra de hemorragia interna, tomara que seu cérebro de gênio frite!! òó

Neji: tsc ¬¬ vai logo...

**---3 min depois---**

Tenten: VOCÊ É UM FRESCO!! UM GAROTO MIMADO DEMAIS PARA O MEU GOSTO!! NÃO TEM MAIS NADA IDIOTA NÃO QUE POSSA SAIR DA SUA MENTE GENIAL?! - gritava a menina extremamente nervosa e envergonhada, com uma venda nos olhos apalpando o ar

Neji: você é que é tarada demais ¬¬

Tenten: E POR ACASO É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ SÓ DE CALCINHAS E MERAS FAIXAS ANDANDO PARA LÁ E PARA CÁ?!!

Neji: você que escolheu desafio ù.ú e cuidado aonde você toca aí! - falou afastando as mãos da garota de suas coxas

Tenten: cuidado...CUIDADO! VOCÊ AINDA QUER EXIGIR?!

Neji: é meu direito de cidadão reclamar de assédio u.u

Tenten: NÃO ESTOU ASSEDIANDO VOCÊ! ESTOU TENTANDO FAZER O QUE TENHO QUE FAZER OM UAM VENDA NOS OLHOS PQ O SR. ENVERGONHADO NÃO PODE SER VISTO NEM DE CUECA! - falou em tom de deboche fazendo gestos afeminados

Neji: o tempo que está aí "supostamente" me imitando já tinha feito o serviço

Tenten: como você tem forças para discutir e não tem para tirara suas roupas? ¬¬

Neji: pq para falar uso, apenas, dez por cento dos músculos existentes no meu corpo, e para tirar as roupas uso quase cem por cento u.u

Tenten: não quero saber de contas...anda logo, diz se estou indo certo - falava a garota coma s mãos na barriga de seu companheiro

Neji: você está na minha barriga, tem um fecho por aí, procure-o e abra

Tenten tocava o abdômen de Neji com força para procurar o tal fecho, sentia cada músculo bem trabalhado dele, queria subir para tocar-lhe o peitoral, mas sabia que viria alguma reclamação da parte dele. Sentia que a temperatura do corpo do garoto estava mais fria na parte de baixo, já que estavam perto das roupas frias e molhadas, mas mesmo assim a temperatura não estava normal

Neji: já achou? - falou o garoto tirando sua concentração do corpo dele

Tenten: a-ainda não... - falava com dificuldade apalpando o emaranhado de roupas

Neji: até quando vou conseguir agüentar essa mão me provocando? Já estou no meu limite! Maldita roupa estranha dos Hyuugas, cadê essa droga de fecho? - pensava o Hyuuga suando frio impossibilitado de qualquer movimento brusco

Tenten: achei! - falou a garota segurando um botãozinho redondo pelos dedos

Neji: até que enfim - falou o Hyuuga com desdém

Tenten: vem procurar essa coisinha de olhos fechados!

Neji: abre logo isso, acho que minha febre está aumentando - murmurou o garoto pondo a mão na testa com um certo esforço

Tenten: ahhh, ponha a compressa! Está logo aí do seu lado...

O rapaz observou as faixas muito bem dobradas, meio úmidas, penduradas em uma pequena raiz que brotava do chão

Tentou alcançá-las, mas seu braço pendeu de encontro ao chão, como se não obedecesse mais a nenhum comando seu

Neji: T-Tenten, não consigo mais mexer meu braço

Tenten se arrastou mais para cima tateando o chão a fim de encontrar a compressa. Seus braços foram de encontro ao Hyuuga, depositando suas mãos no peitoral deste

Tenten: consegui XD - pensou a kunoichi notando que conseguir tocar no tão almejado peitoral do rapaz / N.A.:safaddeeeenha ¬¬/

Neji: as faixas não estão aí Tenten ¬¬

Tenten: e-eu sei! Mas não estou vendo nada, o que quer que eu faça?

Neji: Bem, já que eu ainda não estou sem calças, o mais conveniente e inteligente seria se você tirasse a venda dos olhos para enxergar o lugar e depois repô-las

Tenten pareceu ficar sem graça e tirou as vendas. Pegou a compressa, e pôs a mão na testa do garoto verificando se a temperatura realmente aumentou. Sim, ela havia subido um pouco, quase a mesma coisa que estava antes, por isso a fraqueza de repente, mas continuava mais baixa. Pôs a compressa na testa do rapaz pressionando de leve, este novamente deu um leve e baixo gemido pela diferença de temperatura.

Tenten: vou abrir o botão de olhos livres, quando tirar sua calça eu fico vendada de novo tudo bem?

Neji: ok... - falou o garoto voltando a ter a dificuldade de antes na fala

Assim que abriu o botão da calça voltou a vendar os olhos como havia dito

Tenten levou suas mãos as laterais do corpo do Hyuuga puxando suas roupas com força. Porém, a calça parece ter ficado "atolada" em uma certa parte do corpo do rapaz. A kunoichi puxava cada vez mais forte não sabendo onde estava presa, enquanto ouvia um grunhido vindo do garoto.

Tenten: err...Neji!

O garoto se encontrava fraco e alheio a tudo, parecia que estava cada vez mais inconsciente. Seu corpo sentia cada roçar e cada toque, mas seu cérebro não processava direito o que estava acontecendo, começou a agir por puro instinto e delírio por causa da febre.

Neji: hum...continua...

Tenten: não consigo... - retrucava a menina tentando puxar a calça do Hyuuga

Neji: consegue...sim... - falava com dificuldade

Tenten: Ne-Neji, eu não agüento mais... - falava ainda com dificuldade para puxar a calça do rapaz

Neji: só mais um pouco... - o menino pedia como um suplica

Tenten: Ne-Neji!!

Neji: hum...?

Tenten: EEEI ME AJUDA!!!

Neji: anh...Te-Tenten? - o garoto falou parecendo ter voltado a seu estado lúcido

Tenten: Neji? Su-sua calça...TENTA ME AJUDAR! - pedia já nervosa

Neji olhou com esforço para baixo, a fim de ver a que a garota pedia ajuda. Ficou logo espantado e envergonhado. Não era por menos que sua calça não descia, todo o roçar da garota ali e seu momento de delírio, a qual não se lembrava, havia mexido com ele.

Fez o máximo de esforço possível para se levantar, tinha que tirar Tenten dalí antes que tivesse outra recaída repentina dessas / N.A.:gente q doença é essa qu ele pegou? oO XD//

Conseguindo se sentar, puxou a garota, tirou as calças e tratou logo de cobrir-se com as roupas que ela havia dito que o cobriria

Tenten tirou a venda deparou-se com um Neji, sentado, seminu, coberto apenas das pernas para baixo, e mesmo assim muito pouco, e ofegante devido ao esforço que fez para levantar

Tenten: Ne-Neji...pq você se levantou? Bastava se mexer um pouco, eu devia estar tirando de forma errada e ficou presa na largura

Neji: esqueçe... - falou o menino dando ao assunto

Tenten: Se deite, você ainda está com um pouco de febre

Neji: Não precisa, também não quero deitar nesse chão de pedra, só pioraria minha situação

Tenten levantou-se e se postou atrás do Hyuuga. Sentou-se e o chamou

Tenten: Deite aqui - ofereceu pondo as mãos nas pernas

O shinobi deu uma leve corada, não aceitou de imediato, mas logo cedeu. Não agüentava por mais tempo o esforço que estava fazendo para ficar de tronco levantado

Pôs a cabeça sobre o colo de Tenten e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Não queria encarar a garota tão cara-a-cara assim, provavelmente o deixaria constrangido ou não saberia o que falar

Neji: culpa sua, sabia?

Tenten: eu sei, não precisa me lembrar - falou a garota tristemente

Neji: ei, também não precisa ficar assim

Tenten: e como queria que eu ficasse vendo você desse jeito por minha causa

Neji: não foi totalmente por sua causa, eu podia ter negado o desafio

Tenten: você é orgulhoso demais para fazer isso ¬¬

Neji: hum...

Fez-se silêncio por um longo tempo

Neji já estava quase adormecendo, devido ao esforço que fizera e já estarem quase no meio da noite, quando ouviu sua companheira de time o chamar

Neji: o que foi?

Tenten: parece que não vamos terminar a brincadeira -"

Neji: a brincadeira termina quando a gente quer

Tenten: mas você não escolhia verdade ¬¬ eu queria tanto perguntar várias coisas

Neji: nem você escolhia ¬¬ afinal o que te deu para começar a escolher somente desafio?

Tenten: fiz pq você começou a fazer òó - mentiu a garota

Neji: deu para me imitar agora?

Tenten: só fiz para provocar / N.A.:e a mentira continua XD/

Neji: sei...¬¬

Tenten: apesar de tudo os desafios estavam interessantes - falou dando uma leve risada - mas ainda não o fiz pagar totalmente pela vergonha que você me fez passar òó

Neji: que vergonha? Qual delas? - disse brincando

Tenten: haha...¬¬ a do stripper

Neji: hum...verdade, ainda não fiz você tirar tudo

Tenten: O QUE!? E VOCÊ PRETENDIA?! É CLARO QUE NÃO VOU VOLTAR A BRINCAR SE VOCÊ TIVER ESSAS INTENÇÕES! ÒÓ

Neji: mas não tenho...

Tenten: acho bom...

Neji: não tenho a intenção de tirar na brincadeira...

Tenten: acho bom mesm...O//O

A garota não pode completar sua fala, fora surpreendida por Neji com um beijo. Este a havia puxado mais para baixo, já que não conseguia se levantar muito.

Continua...

Reviews Reviews Reviews \o//o/ \o\ /o\

Resposta às reviews

**Florinecordeiro**huhuhauaua..Neji tah bem taradinho mesmo ! Está aí a continuação não se mate..."rasteje, viva miseravelmente, e quando ler a fic...me procure e mande outra review dizendo se gostou" hehe Bjus

**Haru-chan17**desculpe ...mas a fic tah maior do q eu planejava . Tenhu q separar... MIM já fez a continuação, pode ler - e brigadinha por amar minha fic, mas o Neji ,EU já amo hihi . Bjus

**Ana Carolina**hahaha...coitado do Jiraya-sama...sendo acusado "injustamente" por todos ,ele pede provas de qualquer comunicação que tenha feito com o Neji e alega que a culpa não é dele hihi Bjus

**DEKATenten**: nyaaa...desculpe a demora por ter postado, mas tenho estado muito ocupada mesmo mas tô aqui \o/ fiz o possível para postar antes das minhas provas hehe Bjus

**Uchiha****Hyuuga**** Anna**: realmente ele tah perva d hihi...nesse cap então nem se fale ¬¬ dp me diz se caprichei na taradisse heim kukuku tah ai a atualização minha fã nº 1...já tenho fã nº 1 TT Bjus

**Leticia Yue**: huahahuahau...tadinho do Neji...vamos contar qnts vezes já foi acusado de perva...1, 2, 3, 4...2 mins dp...e 68 e 69...afe Bjus

**BrendaaShadoow**: oO vcs tem uma certa afeição por coisas interiores do corpo humano !! Já leu Berserk filha? Hauahuaha vc vai adorar podes crer Bjus

**Sabaku no Kitsune**: oO

Koorime: linda historinha? Hauahua e aew? Comprou o vestido? Quero ser convidada heim

Gaara: não vai haver nd u.u

Koorime: ma-mas i.i

Gaara: morra!

Koorime: naaaaum!!

Bjus

**u.****saku-chan**: hauhauahu...Neji tem a cabeça no lugar - ou melhor, no mundo da lua na minha fic ¬¬ ele se controla... mas o bejin rolou heim hehe Bjus

**nemuriko**: nemuriko-chan haha...todo hr vc pergunta quem sou eu no MSN!!!

**Luly**: nyaaa...brigadinha... uma fã YY q emoção Bjus e continue acompanhando q agora a coisa esquenta

Owari reviews

Aragatou Minna-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Yo minna-san \o/ pedindo desculpas pela demora de novo...hehe...mas fiquei meio atarefada, mesmo estando de férias ...eventos, aniversários, casa de amigos, namorado, prova do curso...enfim..._

_Peço desculpas a quem esperava um hentai desse capítulo, mas infelizmente (para vcs) eu resolvi encompridar (novamente) um pouquinho mais a historia. Mas não fiquem tristes meus admiradores foufos (ADOREI AS REVIEWS) - eu fiz um leve comecinho ero nesse capitulo hehe...não é bem com quem vcs esperavam mas... (SPOILER) espero que realmente não fiquem chateados. _

_Também gostaria de avisar que não tenho muita previsão de quando sairá o próximo capitulo. Diferente de mts escritoras daqui eu não sou tipicamente o exemplo da boa vontade. __BJUS e espero que curtam esse capitulo escrito com muito esforço em uma tarde._

Capítulo anterior

_Tenten: É CLARO QUE NÃO VOU VOLTAR A BRINCAR SE VOCÊ TIVER ESSAS INTENÇÕES! _

_Neji: mas não tenho..._

_Tenten: acho bom..._

_Neji: não tenho a intenção de tirar na brincadeira..._

_Tenten: acho bom mesmO//O_

_A garota não pode completar sua fala, fora surpreendida por Neji com um beijo. Este a havia puxado mais para baixo, já que não conseguia se levantar muito._

Capítulo 4

A Mitsashi fez menção de afastá-lo, mas...como queria aquilo também, e se foi ele quem a beijou primeiro, a culpa será dele depois. Deixou que o beijo continuasse. O garoto acariciava sua nuca, lugar que usou para puxá-la para perto antes.

Tenten deixou ser levada pela onde de emoções que a invadiam. Vergonha, surpresa, alegria, medo...tudo o que se pode imaginar ao se beijar um amigo que sempre tivera uma admiração "a mais". O medo da amizade, sendo o único fator que os mantém juntos, terminar depois de tudo, ou... poderia ser apenas o seu subconsciente lhe pregando outra peça, afinal, já era de noite, ela podia muito bem estar sonhando mais uma vez com ele.

Mas não, não era só mais um sonho, sentia os lábios frios do Hyuuga em contato com os seus. Lábios frios e macios com o contorno quente devido à febre. Sentia a respiração pesada e difícil perto de seu nariz, e o carinho, de suas fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadas, mãos em sua nuca. Sentia tudo com uma intensidade incomparável aos sonhos que já tivera.

Realmente já sonhara diversas vezes com este acontecimento. Sempre acordava surpresa consigo mesmo e socando-se mentalmente por ficar imaginando tal coisa.

O beijo não foi tão demorado quanto Tenten queria que fosse, devido a dificuldade na respiração do garoto.

Este recostou-se de novo no colo da garota e passou a observá-la, provavelmente esperando alguma reação vinda da parte dela.

A Mitsashi ficou completamente vermelha, sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a face e seus olhos marejarem.

Tenten: O-o que... - falou num murmúrio sem graça

Neji: Não diga nada... - falou o rapaz se aproximando do ouvido da garota - eu sei que você gosta de mim

Tenten: ANH??!! O///O

A kunoichi estava espantada. Como ele notara isso. Fez uma vaga recapitulação, de vários momentos juntos, em sua mente e não encontrou nenhum que tenha dado a entender ao Hyuuga que ela realmente sentia essa atração a mais por ele.

Neji: Nenhuma reação sua me escapa, e as de hoje me deixaram muito mais claro e certo disso...

Tenten: Co-como assim? - falou num misto de surpresa e desespero

Neji: acha que não noto toda a vergonha que sente estando a sós comigo?

Tenten: Ma-mas eu...

Neji Pôs o dedo na boca da garota fazendo-a se calar

Neji: Principalmente hoje, ficou mais evidente ainda...fora muitas outras coisas que não fogem ao meu Byakugan...

A menina ficou calada por um tempo. Malditos sejam aqueles olhos. Sentia-se completamente nua perto deles, tanto o do garoto quanto o de sua prima. Sabia que podiam ver seus pontos mais vitais e a qualquer momento acertá-los ou simplesmente adivinhar qualquer pensamento seu observando pequenas mudanças físicas ou faciais, imperceptíveis a um olho normal.

Tenten: isso é um absurdo!! Você já está delirando... - falou disfarçando, pondo a mão na testa do rapaz - melhor eu te cobrir e levar para o hospital...e espero que seja atendido pela Hokage-sama, porque pelo jeito o seu caso é grave!

A Mitsashi falava num tom de nervosismo tentando parecer furiosa com o comentário do garoto a seu respeito

O Hyuuga deu um leve sorriso de lado

Neji: Não adianta disfarçar...meu Byakugan também pode ver isso

Tenten: Pois então você está cego u.u

Neji: E por que não reagiu ao beijo?

Pronto, foi pega desprevenida e sem resposta para dar

Tenten: Be-bem eu...

O garoto a observava deixando-a mais nervosa ainda

Tenten: Pare de me fazer essas perguntas idiotas!

Neji: Antes quero que me responda essa!

Tenten: Bem é que...você me pegou desprevenida - falava corada

Neji: Dei a você tempo suficiente para se afastar

Tenten: Mas eu ainda estava surpresa e já que tem tanta certeza disso, porque estava com tantos ciúmes do Lee? - perguntou tentando por o Hyuuga também encurralado

Neji: Eu não estava com ciúmes, apenas fingi para ver se você gostaria dessa reação...fazia parte do meu plano...

Tenten: Que plano? - a garota estava surpresa com essa revelação

Neji: Assim que essa chuva começou e ficamos presos aqui dentro, pensei que poderia tirar vantagem da situação e descobrir isso de uma vez por todas...sabe, me incomodava seu olhar em cima de mim o tempo todo enquanto eu treinava ¬¬

A garota ruborizou por completo

Neji: Pensei que por estarmos sozinhos você demonstraria mais... - fez uma breve pausa

A kunoichi estava cada vez mais surpresa com os pensamentos do Huuga em relação a ela

Neji: Mas você veio com a idéia de fazer essa brincadeira...pensei que não conseguiria, mas muito pelo contrário, brincar disto me ajudou e muito.

Tenten: Então quer dizer que estava me analisando desde o começo? - a garota parecia mais surpresa do que nunca

O garoto apenas fechou os olhos dando a entender um "sim"

Tenten: E me beijou apenas para comprovar sua teoria? - falava a garota visivelmente envergonhada e nervosa

Neji: ...

O garoto não pronunciou nada, porém no mesmo instante a Mitsashi levantou-se recolhendo suas roupas e começando a se vestir

Neji se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota e não conseguiu pronunciar nada, novamente, nesse período

A kunoichi fazia tudo calada. Foi até o rapaz, pôs a mão em sua testa e mediu a temperatura.

Tenten: Acho que você já está melhorado da febre...não se preocupe, não é nada muito grave...vá para casa, tome um banho e se aqueça

Após terminar de falar isso a garota recolheu sua bolsa e se dirigiu a saída da caverna

Chegando lá parou, girou sua cabeça para trás e encarou um Neji, ainda deitado no chão, meio incrédulo

Tenten: Você é o pior tipo de garoto que pode existir - fez uma breve pausa - preferia que tivesse me ignorado do que me testado para suprir seu ego - falou a garota aborrecida lembrando da conversa que tiveram logo cedo sobre Sakura e Sasuke - pelo menos ele não fez o que você fez...

O garoto sabia a quem ela se referia. Sasuke nunca pode corresponde a Sakura devido sua vingança (N.A.: isso é o que o autor nos faz acreditar hehe...mas qual será a verdade? procurem lá em cima por SasuxNaru e a verdade virá a tona òó), apenas a ignorava...podia ser tudo, traidor, anti-social, metido (N.A: olha quem fala), mas nunca fez nem metade do que ele acabou de fazer.

Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca, não tinha razões para se justificar, a menina realmente estava certa quanto a ele (N.A.: pelo menos ele é do tipo que toma semancol rápido). Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

A garota saiu correndo no meio da chuva. Certamente pegaria um resfriado dos piores, mas não passaria mais nem um minuto naquela caverna com o Hyuuga.

Correu, correu...parecia nunca chegar em casa. Suas roupas pesavam, o vento a empurrava e a chuva que batia em sua face a machucava. Chorava desamparadamente, suas lágrimas se misturavam com o rosto molhado.

Tenten: Como ele pôde?! como?! como?! COMO?!! - essa era a única pergunta que atormentava a cabeça da garota no momento

Quando parou para se dar conta de onde se encontrava, tinha apenas voltado para o lugar onde treinaram mais cedo.

Recostou em uma árvore ainda marcada por suas kunais e shurikens atiradas ali antes.

Tenten: Por isso ele estava tão diferente...por isso me fez passar por aquilo tudo...ele só estava me analisando...ele só estava me testando! - a raiva crescia no interior da menina cada vez que pensava nisso

Enquanto isso, em uma caverna não muito longe dalí, o shinobi ainda tentava por em ordem na sua mente tudo o que ocorreu

Neji: Tenten... - o nome da garota era pronunciado em vão

O garoto sentia-se péssimo, sua febre havia voltado, e as palavras da garota não saíam de sua cabeça

"Você é o pior tipo de garoto que pode existir"

"Você é o pior tipo de garoto que pode existir"

"Você é o pior tipo de garoto que pode existir"

Neji: Não adianta de nada ser um gênio tomando atitudes tão burras assim... - falava o garoto tentando se levantar

Deu um leve gemido, logo caindo deitado de novo

Neji: Droga de chuva... - falou olhando para fora - espero que você esteja bem...

Voltou seu olhar para o pano pouco umedecido ainda pendurado no tronco sobressalente e o pegou pondo na testa.

Neji: Tsc...isso não vai adiantar de nada...

Jogou-o em um canto e se virou de lado, tentando arranjar uma posição menos incômoda naquele chão frio e úmido.

Estava fraco, não havia comido direito desde de manha e a febre o fazia sentir um frio maior ainda.

Neji: Por quê eu fiz aquilo? Eu não podia ter esperado? Será que sou tão orgulhoso assim?

Virou-se de barriga para cima de novo não satisfeito com a posição

Neji: Mas eu... - fez uma breve pausa - realmente queria beijá-la...

Pareceu pensar um pouco para logo tampar o rosto com o braço, furiosamente

Neji: KUSO!

0o0o0o0o

Já fazia horas que havia amanhecido, e Tenten ainda não acordara. Estava cansada e com o corpo pesado. Parecia que havia carregado os mesmos pesos que Lee carrega, pela noite inteira.

Sentiu o sol batendo em seu rosto logo o aquecendo. Começou a suar e se sentir desconfortável, isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la acordar.

Abriu lenta e pesadamente os olhos. Olhou para fora pela janela e levantou-se. Ainda estava tonta e desconcertada, afinal, por quê uma janela estaria no meio da floresta?

Arregalou subitamente os olhos olhando em volta. Não estava na floresta onde correu na chuva noite passada, estava em casa, em seu quarto e deitada em sua cama.

Tenten: O-o quê? Mas... - pronunciou as palavras ainda olhando em volta - será que...foi tudo um sonho? - abaixou a cabeça meio triste

Mas não, logo observou as roupas que estavam em seu corpo. Algumas partes ainda meio escuras por estarem úmidas, denunciavam que ela não esteve na cama ontem a noite. A forte dor que sentia em seu corpo também não passava despercebida.

Porém outra dor, muito maior, relatava que todo o acontecimento também não foi apenas um sonho.

Tenten: ele...como pude me deixar levar...?

A garota percorreu o quarto cambaleante e chegou à porta, tentou abrir, mas esta estava trancada. Não se lembrava de ter chegado em casa, muito menos trancado a porta e deitado em sua cama.

Será que estava tão cansada a noite que nem notou? Não, não teria se dado ao trabalho de ainda trancar seu quarto.

Só podia ser uma coisa...

Tenten: Alguém me trouxe...e não foi pela porta - pensou a garota logo indo até sua janela

Mexeu um pouco nesta, logo conferindo o que havia imaginado.

Tenten: Trouxeram-me para dentro pela janela, então não foi meus pais - murmurou para sí mesma conferindo a janela destrancada.

Abriu esta, debruçando-se para olhar a rua. Estava bem movimentada, e de acordo com os embrulhos que carregavam e quantidades de pessoas, já deveria estar perto do horário de almoço.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo direto para a cozinha. Tarde ou não, iria comer o que fosse mais rápido de se preparar, tamanha era sua fome.

Pegou uma caixa de leite, já aberta, uns biscoitos e se dirigiu à mesa "engolindo" tudo rapidamente.

Depois disto, foi ao banheiro e cumpriu devidamente sua rotina diária de higiene, dirigindo-se, após, ao quarto, arrumou suas coisas e equipamentos, e saiu.

Para todos era mais um dia comum em Konoha, mas para Tenten, seria um dia de grande sacrifício. Não sabia ainda como iria encarar Neji depois do que aconteceu, sem lhe dar uma surra ou ficar chateada.

Sabia que iria encontrá-lo hoje, já que, quando não tinham missão alguma, Gai e Lee sempre inventavam de treinar em grupo.

Neji algumas vezes cabulava, já que, sendo um jouunin tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Rezava para hoje ser um dia desses, em que não precisaria ver a cara dele. Provavelmente, se fosse outros dias, estaria rezando para ele aparecer.

Andou um pouco pela vila, esperando dar a hora que sempre marcavam de se encontrar. Felizmente não avistou nenhum sinal do Hyuuga enquanto caminhava.

Chegou cinco minutos antes do horário, sabia que em pouco tempo os dois,(Lee e Gai) ou talvez os três,(Neji também)chegariam logo, já que sempre eram muito pontuais.

Duas horas da tarde, era o horário previsto, e nenhum dos rapazes se encontrava no recinto.

Duas e quinze e nada...

Duas e vinte e cinco...Tenten já estava estranhando o atraso.

Duas e meia...

Tenten avista Lee e Gai se aproximando.

Tenten: Ei...Lee-kun, Gai-sensei! Estão atrasados! - falou a menina fazendo cara de emburrada

Lee: Tenten-chaaan!!! - berrou o rapaz de cabelo de cuia e roupa verde berrante, acenando para a garota (N.A.: não deve ser uma das melhores cenas)

O rapaz "estranho" corria na direção da garota sendo seguido por seu antigo sensei, igualmente estranho.

Lee: Tenten-chan, está aqui a muito tempo?

Tenten: Bem...considerando que vocês nunca se atrasam, sim...estou aqui desde o horário marcado.

Gai: Não a encontrávamos em nenhum lugar, batemos na sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu.

Lee: Você saiu hoje cedo?

Tenten: Não, estava em casa dormindo...pelo menos, eu acho o.o'

Lee: Acha? - perguntou o menino com cara de desentendido

Tenten: Onde esta o Neji?

Gai: Estávamos procurando você por isso... - falou o sensei demonstrando um pouco de preocupação

Lee: Neji está no hospital! Parece que está muito doente!

Gai: Acho que está gravemente doente - falava Gai fazendo certo drama

Lee: E agora sensei? Meu arqui-rival vai morrer por causa de uma chuva!

Gai: NÃO CHORE LEE!! SEMPRE HÁ ESPERANÇAS! - bradou o homem fazendo chorando abraçando o garoto

Lee: Gai-sensei! - o menino retribuiu o abraço

Gai: Lee! - o homem chorava copiosamente

Tenten: -.-;

Gai: VENHA TENTEN! JUNTE-SE A NÓS E REZAREMOS PELA SAÚDE DO NOSSO COMPANHEIRO! - o homem virou para a garota que já não se encontrava lá

Gai: Tenten?!

Tenten saiu correndo, a fim de chegar logo ao hospital. Entrou desesperado perguntou sobre o quarto do rapaz. Uma enfermeira, ainda assustada, lhe disse o número e como chegar lá.

A garota correu pelos corredores amaldiçoando quem havia criado o design daquele lugar. Tantos corredores e tantas portas. Em uma situação desesperada nenhuma pessoa acharia nada ali.

Chegou ao quarto enumerado da mesma forma que a enfermeira havia dito, deu umas leves batidas na porta entrando logo em seguida.

Assim que olhou para a cama, deparou-se com uma cena que, definitivamente, não esperava.

É, Neji estava lá, porém, nem chegava perto de tudo o que Lee e Gai falaram.

O garoto estava sentado, sem camisa e coberto até a cintura, bem acordado lendo algum pergaminho. No braço havia um escalpe, onde recebia algum tipo de medicação na veia.

Neji: Deixe em cima da mesa, depois eu vou - falou o garoto não tirando os olhos do pergaminho

A menina, de brincadeira, apenas falou um "ok" e sentou-se na mesaUma breve pausa se fez até o rapaz fazer uma cara estranha. Provavelmente havía notado que a voz não era a mesma de nenhuma outra enfermeira ou que a porta não havía sido aberta e fechada novamente.

Levantou a cabeça olhando para a mesa.

Neji: Anh?

O menino simplesmente arregalou os olhos. Talvez a última pessoa que ele esperasse ver fosse Tenten, pensou que fosse alguma enfermeira lhe trazendo o almoço. Observou a garota melhor e fez uma careta.

Neji: O que está fazendo? - perguntou o garoto não entendendo porque a kunoichi estava sentada na mesa, e não na cadeira

Tenten: esperando você me atender - falou a garota fazendo uma cara abobada olhando pela janela

O Hyuuga enrolou o pergaminho que lia, ajeitou mais a coberta suspendendo-a um pouco e olhou novamente para a garota.

Neji: Escuta...

Tenten: Tudo bem com você? - falou a menina interrompendo o rapaz sem encará-lo

Neji: ...sim, estou bem - o menino abaixou a cabeça

Tenten: Fiquei preocupada... - a garota virou o rosto para um canto qualquer do quarto - Lee-kun e Gai-sensei falaram que...

Neji: Eles sempre exageram... - desta vez o garoto que interrompeu

A Mitsashi o olhou novamente logo abaixando a cabeça também

Tenten: É... - murmurou abaixando a cabeça

Fez-se um silencio incômodo no lugar por um tempo, até ser quebrado pela menina

Tenten: Já sabe quando vai sair? - continuava de cabeça baixa

Neji: Provavelmente hoje a noite... só preciso terminar esse remédio - falou mirando o escalpe no braço

Tenten: Hum...que tipo de medicação é? - a garota voltou seus olhos ao saquinho preso no ferro acima da cama do rapaz

Neji: Nutrição e hidratação... por causa da febre - falou explicando o "hidratação", já que nutrição a garota sabia porque, tendo em vista a fome que passaram ontem e a que ela acordou hoje de manha.

Tenten: Ah...

Neji: Escuta Tenten eu...

Tenten: Desculpe por tê-lo largado lá dentro antes, no estado em que você estava... - a garota o interrompeu de novo, dessa vez saindo da mesa e ajeitando-a

Neji: Tudo bem, eu sei me cuidar...

Outro silêncio fez-se. Sempre que tomava coragem para falar alguma coisa, a garota intervia com uma pergunta.

Tenten: Bem...já vou indo! Prometi ajudar minha mãe...ja ne - saiu sorrindod e olhos fexados dando um leve aceno a ele

O garoto não teve tempo de se expressar. Logo a menina já estava fora do quarto, e ele sequer teve tempo de se explicar.

Mas, se explicar do que? Foi errado! Foi tudo errado o que ele fez. Porém, não queria continuar naquele clima com a garota. Queria por as coisas a limpo, mesmo que precisasse ouvir, apanhar, ser perfurados por mil kunais e shurikens...não estava gostando do tom frio que a menina lhe lançou alguma vezes.

Gostava de conversar abertamente com ela. Até sentiu um emoção na brincadeira, podendo falar livremente com a menina de assuntos que jamais tocaria ou da intimidade que jamais teve com ela. E por quê não? Também gostou do beijo que a deu...para falar a verdade, até queria isso. Segurou-se a noite toda, com aquela brincadeira cada vez mais...ousada, para não puxá-la e lhe dar um beijo.

Neji sabia que a desculpa de ajudar a mãe era falsa. Nesse momento estariam treinando, e Tenten disse que, havia ficado preocupada, provavelmente veio direto a seu encontro. E também notara que a menina evitou o olhar, em nenhum momento fitou o rosto do rapaz.

Neji: gomen... - falou o menino baixinho, pegando novamente o pergaminho e pondo-se a ler

Tenten já estava fora do hospital e respirava aliviada. Não gostava do clima tenso que estava lá dentro, mas também não queria piorá-lo para um clima raivoso. Não deixara o menino falar, ou vir com mais mentiras, não, sabia que ficaria nervosa e falaria muito. Não queria criar um escândalo desses no hospital.

Porém, sabia que ele a iria procurar depois, com certeza. Pensava em modos de evitar contato com o rapaz, faltar treinamentos, comer somente em casa, sair o mínimo necessário...não, isso seria uma prisão

Ignorá-lo?...Não dava...

Pedir missões sem a presença dele?...Impossível... -.-'

Matá-lo?...O que é isso?!!! O.O

Não! Um pensamento mais absurdo que o outro...definitivamente, era impossível viver sua vida sem ele ao seu lado.

A garota passeava por Konoha, aproveitando as últimas horas sem preocupações.

- Oe! Tenten!!

Alguém a chamou. Ao se virar, deparou-se com uma linda jovem, que habitava os sonhos mais pervertidos de seu colega de equipe e, provavelmente os de muitos outros garotos também, claro, nem imaginava isso.

A garota, membro do grupo mais...idiota de Konoha, talvez pode-se dizer assim, nunca teve muita comunicação com Tenten mas, ultimamente e, estranhamente, haviam se tornados boas amigas.

A jovem com madeixas loiras e olhos azuis aproximava-se andando em sua direção, dando um leve aceno.

Ino: Tenten-chan, fui a sua casa ontem a noite.

Tenten: Ah...

Ino: Você saiu? Voltou tarde?

Tenten: Bem, eu...

Ino: Onde você estava até tarde em? - falou a loira de brincadeira dando um leve soco na testa da Mitsashi

O rosto da kunoichi ruborizou leve. Realmente não havia feito nada demais ontem a noite, apenas brincou de uma brincadeira que acabou, em termos, se tornando erótica demais, e fazendo um stripper para seu colega de equipe. Só isso...NUNCA FALARÍA ISSO NEM SOB PRESSÃO!!! O.O

Não poderia contar que esteve sozinha em uma caverna com Neji, a garota iria querer saber dos mínimos detalhes.

Tenten: Bem, eu...

Ino: Isso você já disse - falou encarando Tenten num tom de brincadeira

Não tinha escapatória, sabia que a menina era fofoqueira, e se fosse contar que estava na casa de outra pessoa, certamente iria ao indivíduo e perguntaria se realmente era verdade.

Também não sabia quem havia lhe trazido de volta. A jovem podia saber e querer descobrir o que a garota fazia sozinha na floresta, no meio da madrugada.

Tenten: Eu estava dormindo - arriscou dando um leve sorrido coçando a cabeça

Ino: Nossa! - a menina fez cara de surpresa - você dorme feito uma pedra - terminou sorrindo

Tenten deu uma risada

Tenten: Pois é ;

As duas riram por um momento logo sendo interrompido pela loira

Ino: Ah sim! Você já soube do Neji?

Tenten: Sim, está hospitalizado...acabei de voltar de lá

Ino: Disseram que ele chegou lá completamente encharcado, com fome e caindo de febre

Tenten: O quê? Ele chegou lá? - pensou a garota confusa

Achava que o menino havia sido encontrado também por essa tal pessoa que a havia levado até em casa.

Tenten: Hum...como ele conseguiu chegar nesse estado?

Ino: Não sei, só sei que ele só conseguiu chegar até a frente do hospital, uma enfermeira que o viu caído lá fora, e desceu para ajudá-lo

Tenten: Hum...então não está totalmente ignorado o fato de alguém ter nos tirado de lá - pensou a kunoichi, imaginando quem poderia ser

Ino: O que houve Tenten-chan? Você está tão pensativa? Não me diga que está preocupada com o Neji?! - falou a menina entre risos

Tenten: É claro que estou! Ele foi meu companheiro de time

Ino: Não falo desse tipo de preocupação - a garota riu dando uma piscadela para Tenten

Esta corou novamente, mas dessa vez não passando despercebido por Ino

Ino: Nyaaa! Você está vermelhaaa! - falava apontando para a Mitsashi

Tenten: O-O quê? E-eu não estou... - gaguejou virando o rosto

Ino: Ahh está sim, está parecendo a Hinata - a loira agora ria descompassadamente

Tenten: Pare de rir!

Ino: Só se você me contar o que realmente houve ontem a noite - piscou novamente para Tenten

Tenten: Mas eu já disse que estava dormindo! - bradava a menina ficando nervosa e cada bvez mais envergonhada pelas risadas e insinuações da kunoichi a sua frente

Ino: Não minta! è muito estranha essa história de você não atender a porta por estar dormindo cedo e tão pesado assim e o Neji-san chegar ao hospital pela madrugada ensopado e com febre

Tenten ficou surpresa. Onde Ino queria chegar com aquilo tudo? Ou melhor... o que ela estava pensando com aquilo tudo?!!

Tenten: Bem eu...

Ino: AHA! Você já disse isso! Eu sabia que a situação não era tão simples assim!

Tenten: Pare! Eu já disse que não houve nada! No que está pensando?!

Ino: No que eu estou pensando? - a garota olhou para Tenten com um sorriso malicioso, logo se aproximando de seu ouvido - ...

Tenten corava a cada palavra que era dita pela loira

Ino: Então? Estou certa? - perguntou, voltando a rir

Tenten: De onde você tirou isso?!! - gritou a menina completamente corada e nervosa

Ino: É apenas o que eu imagino quando alguém não dorme em casa e outra pessoa também não, claro, sendo os dois, homem e mulher, e que já tenham um relacionamento bem firme, como amigos ou mais, tanto faz.

Tenten: Eu e Neji sempre fomos somente AMIGOS!!! - a menina estava visivelmente ficando nervosa com as provocações

Ino: Nada impede que estejam se tornando mais que isso - falou rindo novamente

Tenten: NUNCA PASSAMOS DE UM BEIJO! - a garota viu a besteira que falou e tapou a boca com as mãos

Ino arregalou os olhos. Sempre pensou que Tenten fosse dura na queda, mas realmente ela não estava bem para provocações hoje.

Ino: Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar - falou dando um leve sorriso

Tenten desviou o olhar completamente vermelha.

Ino: Me conta o que houve!? - perguntou a menina animadamente

Tenten: Foi simples, ninguém precisa saber...

Ino: Mas conta vai...por favooor - pedia suplicando

Tenten olhou a loira de esguelha, sabia que qualquer invenção boba não a convenceria.

De certa forma, realmente precisava desabafar com alguém, pedir conselhos...mas Ino foi poucas pessoas que vieram em sua mente.

Tenten: Por Kami...o senhor realmente quer que seja ela? - lamentou mentalmente fechando os olhos

Deu um leve suspiro observando a garota novamente.

Tenten: Tudo bem, mas você tem que prometer que não contará a ninguém e não fará nenhuma piada.

A kunoichi suspendeu a mão em sinal de promessa

Ino: Tudo bem! - falou animada

Tenten: Vamos andando, preciso estar em casa antes de anoitecer...

As duas garotas foram andando lado a lado enquanto Tenten contava, pelo menos o início daquilo tudo, deixando a pior parte para quando estivesse em privacidade dentro de casa.

O resto do dia transcorreu normal, até que anoiteceu.

O Hyuuga, como havia dito, saiu do hospital bem melhor.

Neji: E agora? O que eu deveria fazer? Me explicar à Tenten ou esperar nos encontrarmos de novo no próximo treino? - pensou o rapaz

Nesse momento uma cena veio a sua mente:

_Neji__ chegou e avistou __Tenten__ encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Aproximou-se e a chamou, a garota levantou o olhar com os orbes chocolates mais belos que já __havía__visto_

_O garoto ficara sem fala, apenas contemplando-os. __Tenten__ perguntou se estava bem e ele confirmou saindo d e seus devaneios._

_- Preciso falar com você._

_- Estou escutando._

_- Bem naquele dia eu..._

_O garoto fez uma pausa_

_- Você? - perguntava a garota num tom emocionado_

_- Bem eu __realmente...__queria lhe_

_- TENTEN-CHAAAAAAN__ NEJIIIIII_

_Uma voz vinda de longe atrapalhou o momento._

_Os dois olham para o lado e __deparam-se__ com Lee vindo correndo na direção deles._

_Seu cabelo em forma de cuia brilhava refletindo o sol e esvoaçando-se, sua roupa verde escuro se destacava com o vende claro da grama cerrada do local e seu sorriso os cegava._

_Estava...__perfeito? __oO_

xXxXxXxXxX

Neji: Vou falar com ela agora... -.-

E se pôs a caminhar até a casa da garota

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino estava perplexa, completamente boquiaberta

Tenten: ...

Ino: ...

Tenten: ...

Ino: O.O ...

Tenten: Sem piadas!

Ino: Não estou fazendo piada alguma.

Tenten: Então por quê esta cara? - falou a menina nervosa

Ino: Eu realmente não pensei que vocês tivessem ido tão longe...

Tenten: NÓS NÃO FOMOS!! JÁ DISSE QUE O MÁXIMO FOI SÓ UM BEIJO!!

Ino: Se eu beijasse um menino semi-nu, comigo estando na mesma situação, realmente não acharía que foi só um beijo...

Tenten: E você nomearia de que? - falou fazendo cara de enfezada

Ino: Realmente, não sei...só sei que, simples beijo não foi!

Tenten: Mas ele só fez isso para ter certeza se eu gostava dele.

Ino: Acho que o Neji-san não seria tão baixo a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas.

Tenten: Mas fez! - falou a garota furiosa

Ino: Mas a questão da febre não parasse ser mentira, ele realmente tinha que tirar aquelas roupas molhadas e...

Tenten: Pare de pensar besteiras!! Estou falando do beijo!

Ino: Ora Tenten...foi só um beijo, qualquer um daria.

Tenten: Até aceito sua opinião, mas daria se realmente quisesse...ele fez apenas para confirmar suas especulações a meu respeito.

Ino: Ele disse isso?

Tenten: Sim... - falou abaixando a cabeça

Ino: Pois é...este mundo está cheio de mistérios - falou dando uma leve risada - nunca pensei que o Neji-san fosse tão traiçoeiro e ao mesmo tempo tão...ero

Tenten corou.

Ino: Mas não fique assim - falou amostrando um sorriso amistoso - eu te ajudarei a superar essa barra...

Tenten: Obrigada...agora não sei quanto aos treinos.

Ino: O que tem?

Tenten: Como vou fazer para treinar junto dele.

Ino: Treinando ué...

Tenten: Mas estou envergonhada por tudo o que aconteceu...fora que minha vontade de espancá-lo não é pouca!

A loira deu uma gargalhada.

Ino: Ora...você não vai privar sua vida por causa de um menino não é?

Tenten observou a garota atenta.

Ino: E se tiver vontade de espancá-lo...faça-o até ele morrer! - falava num tom sombrio de brincadeira

Tenten: Err...nem tanto...

Ino: OK...acho que os bolinhos já estão prontos! Vamos lá tirar!

TRIMMM TRIMMM (N.A.: Eu sei que é barulho de telefone...mas aqui eu denominei como campainha u.ú)

Tenten: Eu atendo!

Ino: Tudo bem! Vou tirando os bolinhos!

A kunoichi correu até a porta abrindo rapidamente.

Tenten: Pois nã... - a menina arregalou os olhos

Neji: Podemos conversar?

Tenten: Neji? - murmurou a menina surpresa

Neji: Eu queria...

- TENTEN-CHAN, VEM LOGO SENÃO VAI ESFRIAR!

O rapaz foi interrompido pela voz que vinha de dentro da casa

Neji: Visitas?

Tenten: Err...

O rapaz sabia que Tenten nunca foi chegada a visitas. Para ter alguém ali, alguma coisa muito importante ou séria estava acontecendo.

Importante não podia ser, pois a voz que vinha de dentro lhe era bastante familiar. Pelo cheiro que pairava também dedurava que estavam fazendo algo bom para comerem.

Somente restava o "sério" e sim, sabia o que de sério estava acontecendo. E por culpa dele. Pelo modo como a garota agiu a tarde, ficava bem claro que estava mentalmente perturbada com algo.

Neji: Posso entrar? - falou o menino arriscando

Tenten: Err... - a garota abaixou a cabeça - claro... - falou num murmúrio

Neji passou pela porta, sendo esta fechada logo após pela menina.

Neji: Estam fazendo alguma coisa boa?

Tenten passou por ele ainda sem encará-lo

Tenten: Sim...bolinhos. Venha...

O rapaz a seguiu meio incomodado coma situação entre os dois, mas não desistiria agora. Preferia ter que falar agora do que com Lee ouvindo tudo e berrando palavras em seus ouvidos.

Chegaram até a sala onde Tenten mandou-o se acomodar no sofá.

Tenten: Já volto... - após falar isso se retirou do recinto

As mãos do Hyuuga suavam, nunca havia estado assim antes. Estava nervoso. Agora realmente não sabia se preferia falar na frente de Lee ou na frente da convidada que estava ali.

De repente ouviu passos rápidos vindo da mesma porta em que Tenten entrou. Voltou seus olhos na direção do lugar e viu Ino chegando lá com os olhos arregalados.

Aquela garota de novo. Como já havia dito, sempre a achou fútil demais, mas era inegável o belo corpo que possuía, inclusive aqueles olhos claros da cor do céu.

Mirou-a discretamente, parando para encarar o rosto da menina ainda surpresa.

Neji: hunf...

Ino: O que quer?

Neji: Vim apenas para falar com a Tenten.

Ino: Pode falar comigo se quiser...

Neji: Meu assunto é somente com a Tenten. - falou o rapaz friamente

Tenten apareceu na porta e chamou Ino. Falou alguma coisa com ela fazendo-a entrar de novo no local de onde viera.

Tenten se aproximou do Hyuuga meio envergonhada.

Tenten: Desculpe a Ino...ela é meio descontrolada n.n;

Neji: Você contou para ela?

Tenten: O quê?

Neji: Você contou para ela o que houve?

Tenten: Err...sim mas...

Neji: Típico de vocês, meninas, fazerem fofocas... - interrompeu-a

Tenten: Escuta aqui! Você veio até minha casa me falar para manter sigilo de uma coisa errada que você fez COMIGO! - falou dando ênfase ao "comigo" - Eu não preciso suportar coisas assim e ficar com isso guardado me fazendo mal por dentro. Eu falei para ela sim! E daí? Foi comigo! Eu precisava desabafar a brincadeira de mau gosto que você fez comigo para alguém...

Neji: Está bem, está bem, que seja - interrompeu o falatório da garota - eu não vim aqui para isso.

Tenten: A não? Então veio para que? Brincar comigo de novo? Acho que dessa vez não, Hyuuga Neji, não quero mais saber das suas teorias e muito menos desse seu olho que vê as coisas e cria ilusões na sua mente.

Neji a segurou pelo pulso quando a garota ameaçou levantar.

Neji: Por que está tão brava? Você não disse que não gostava de mim? Só quero explicar algumas coisas a você, não tem por que ficar tão nervosa.

Tenten puxava o braço com força, mas o Hyuuga era muito mais forte na questão de usar os músculos.

A menina acalmou-se no sofá.

Neji: Então? Vai ficar calma e deixar eu me explicar? - perguntou afrouxando os pulsos

A garota desvencilhou-se com facilidade do rapaz e subiu as escadas.

Neji apenas pronunciou um "Tsc" e recostou-se no sofá, nada satisfeito.

- Você a magoou sabia?

Neji: Sabí...o quê? - virou-se para a porta que dava para a cozinha e encontrou Ino recostada sobre ela, o encarando

Ino: Ela está muito chateada. Acho que não vai querer mais falar com você...pelo menos não direito.

Neji: Imagino, mas preciso explicar umas coisas a ela. Não posso deixar como está.

Ino: Explicar o que?

Neji: ... - o garoto a encarou de esguelha - umas coisas...

A menina começou a andar na direção do rapaz.

Ino: Não quer me contar?

Neji: Prefiro não contar.

Aproximou-se do jovem no sofá, chegando bem perto dele.

Ino: Por que? Tem medo de que eu não vá gostar?

Neji: O que você tem a ver co... - não concluiu sua fala, estava surpreso

Ino havia se sentado sobre Neji, uma perna em cada lado do quadril do rapaz e tocava seu peito por cima da blusa.

Ino: Tenho muito a ver. - falou alisando o peitoral do garoto

Neji: Saia já daí. - falou o garoto a encarando feio

Ino: Por que não me tira? Vamos...você tem força suficiente para isso. - passou a alisar os braços do garoto

O rapaz ficou parado. Por mais que detestasse a garota sentada sobre si, seu corpo o tentava a deixá-la ali.

Pôs a mão na cintura dela e fez uma leve força para tirá-la de cima.

A menina deu uma gargalhada

Ino: Com essa força você não move nem uma formiga - apôs falar isso se ajeitou melhor no colo do garoto, roçando sobre sua perna, barriga e órgão

Neji fechou os olhos segurando um leve gemido.

Ino sabia que podia fazer qualquer menino se ajoelhar a seus pés. Bastava um toque de sedução para cima deles. O único que não caía nisso era Shikamaru, talvez por já conhecê-la bem e saber suas artimanhas.

Ino: Você gosta do meu corpo?

Neji a encarou. Estava perplexo. Como aquela garota podia estar se jogando para cima dele assim? E o pior de tudo, é que seu corpo aceitava cada toque dela.

Mas não era ela que a pouco estava ajudando Tenten por causa dele?

Neji: Ajudando? - esse pensamento os fez tremer

Ino sorriu achando que estava fazendo bem o trabalho. Enfiou a mão na camisa do garoto e passou a acariciar seu peito descendo até seu abdômen.

Neji Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Os dedos da garota ameaçavam descer para uma zona que ele não saberia controlar se ela o fizesse.

Neji: O-o quê você...falou para a Ten...ten? - falou entre as respirações pesadas que dava

Sua mão ainda apoiada na cintura da garota agora fazia leves movimentos para ela se mexer sobre o seu corpo.

Ino: Apenas disse que não deveria dar bola a você... - falou no ouvido do rapaz -...que você fez muito mal a ela - mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele

Neji arregalou os olhos. Ela estava pondo Tenten contra ele. O que ela queria afinal? Nunca falou muito com ela, ou sequer conversou. O que ela podia saber dos dois?

Ino: E você continua fazendo mal a ela... - desceu para o pescoço do rapaz lambendo o local

Neji: O quê você...hum...pretende com isso? - falou dando um leve gemido

Ino parou o que fazia e voltou suas mãos para a calça do rapaz

Ino: O que eu pretendo? - aproximou-se novamente do ouvido do garoto e falou em um sussuro sedutor - ter você... - após falar isso começou a abrir os botões das calças dele, lambendo a orelha para onde tinha voltado

Neji não raciocinava direito. Por que ela disse isso. Nunca sequer foram amigos. Mas, quem precisa de amizade para sentir atração?

Estava começando a se sentir levado pelos desejos que vinham à tona por aquela jovem.

Ino percorreu a bochecha do rapaz, chegando em seus lábios. O beijou vorazmente. Um beijo quente, sedutor e com o máximo de toque erótico.

Neji recebia o beijo, mas não correspondia, ainda estava surpreso com as atitudes da garota. Até que a menina afrouxou o beijo, somente mantendo os lábios colados com um pouco de pressão.

Tenten veio-lhe a cabeça. A imagem do beijo que deu na garota percorreu como um fio rápido cortando seu cérebro. O beijo se parecia muito, claro sem a vontade dele no meio.

Uniu o máximo de forças que conseguiu e desvencilhou a garota de si.

Neji: Já disse para sair de cima.

Jogou a menina no sofá levantando-se depressa.

Ino: Aonde vai?

Neji: Onde mais? Vou embora...para bem longe de você! - andou em passos largos até a porta, se ajeitando

Ouviu os passos rápidos da garota atrás de si, voltando-se não viu ninguém. Ao se virar para a porta deparou-se com a menina de cabelos soltos o olhando sedutoramente, escorada na porta.

Ino: Você vai mesmo me abandonar nesse estado? - ao falar isso voltou-se para a calça do rapaz

Esta, sem sombra de dúvidas, estava levemente elevada.

O rapaz corou, terminou de se ajeitar e puxou a garota para longe da porta.

Neji: Vou! - falou batendo a porta

O garoto andou bem devagar pelo jardim na frente da casa, esperando sua ereção diminuir, fechou os olhos ainda não acreditando no que aconteceu. Precisava avisar a Tenten sobre a falsa amizade que Ino era. Mas que provas poderia dar disso? Que quase fez sexo com ela na sala de sua casa, seduzido pela menina? Tenten não acreditaria. Haveria várias possibilidades de pensamentos virem a garota.

"Que foi ele quem seduziu Ino."

"Isso nunca aconteceria, ele que está pondo-a contra ela apenas porque contou o que havia acontecido"

"Eu ouviria alguma coisa" ¬¬

Enfim...pensamentos contra ele, contra Ino ou contra os dois. Mas nunca a favor dele. Errou mais uma vez com a garota. Deixou-se ser levado por vontades carnais pela "amiga" dela.

Mesmo que Tenten não gostasse dele e não sentisse ciúmes do que aconteceu, o que fez não foi certo, quem faria aquelas coisas na casa de outra pessoa? Principalmente quando esta estava chateada com um dos indivíduos.

Pisou na bola de novo. Agora era rezar para Ino não inventar nenhuma história. Mesmo que mentisse para Tenten que era invenção da loira, provavelmente ela acreditaria na amiga.

Voltou para sua casa de cabeça quente, pensando nas coisas que a menina poderia inventar para Tenten.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na casa da garota, Ino subiu até o quarto e a chamou. Dizendo que iria esquentar de novo os bolinhos e mandando-a descer.

A porta se abriu e Tenten apareceu com o rosto inchado do choro. Ino a abraçou confortavelmente.

Ino: Não chore por causa dele...já disse para não ligar mais.

Tenten: Obrigada Ino - falou a Mitsashi se desvencilhando do abraço da garota e enxugando as lágrimas

Ino estendeu a mão para a menina

Ino: Vamos? Vou esquentar de novo para comermos!

Tenten: Claro... - falou dando a mão a Ino

Continua...

Reviews \o/ \o\ /o/o\

Respostas às reviews

**Uchiha****Hyuuga**** Anna:**nyaaa...brigadinha!!! Mas, tipo, pq você não põe no alerta do fanfiction? Assim você não precisa vir todo dia ...e SIM, a Tenten estava só de calcinha e sutiã sim...hehe Neji safadenhooo. Bjus!

**Jéssica ****Trakinas**hueheu...tudo bem minina n.n eu só peço reviews para saber a opinião de vocês...que bom que está adorando...e obrigada pela review ;D acompanha a fic até o final heim rsrs. Bjus!

**Ana Carolina:**que bom que está gostando desculpe a demora, mas estava meio atarefada n.n; espero que não tenha morrido o.o Bjus!

**Plii-Chan** só você?! TODAS AMAMOS ELE rsrs...que bom que está gostando! Bjus!

**Florinecordeiro** hueheuheu...desculpa a decepção, mas não foi hentai dessa vez hehe n.n; O Neji está perambulando muito é com o Jiraya-sama ;

**Hatake****Sandrinha** realmente, também estou adorando escrever essa situação n.n tanto que resolvi encompridar a história...o que era para ser uma oneshot já está no quarto capítulo hehe...Neji é bem comum mesmo...atire a primeira pedra aquele que nunca pecou hueheueheuheueh Bjus!

**Uchiha****Madazitah** hueheuhe...quem não quer? Neji só para você, isolado de tudo...eu nem brincava, já saía agarrando...está ai a continuação n.n espero que goste! Bjus!

**Gu3Mii:** huheueh...pois é, ninguém nunca imaginaria mesmo...quem diria huahauauaha Que bom que gostou da fic! Desculpa pela demora e espero que curta esse capitulo n.n Bjus!

**BrendaaSombra****':** ewww to favoritada \o/ heuheueh...brigadinha n.n Tipo, Berserk é meio violento, tem muitas tripas voando e sangue escorrendo, mas tem uma historia muito boa x Só recomendei a você pq parece que vc tem um apreço com esse tipo de coisa interior hehe n.n; Bjus!

**Mai:** está ai a continuação n.n que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste também! Bjus!

**Thiiih** nossa o.o umas das melhores? Que honra! E olha que já li muitas boas deles dois! Também adoraria passar a mão ali e em um pouco mais ;D heuehueheu Bjus!

**Aurora ****Lynne** cheguei na menina que desenha pacas ;D minha companheira de hobby hehehehe...desculpa não ter aparecido mais tanto no MSN \ ainda tenho uns desenhos para te passar \o/ mas estive realmente muito ocupada... Bjus!

**Chibi****Haru****-chan17:** "Neji: não tenho a intenção de tirar na brincadeira..." SIM! Era para pensar no duplo sentido heuheuhuehue segundas intenções...huahauah que bom que gostou n.n Bjus!

**Lizinha-chan** nyaaa...gomen, mas não foi dessa vez hueheue...mas pode deixar que vai ter sim ; Bjus!

**Nemuriko** thanks! n.n I'm so happy for u had enjoyed it! (sera que exagerei oO?)Bjus!

**Ice Girl ****Leticia** hueheue...loca mesmo :p única fic que vc lê deles? Que honra! Huehuee...Seda Liso Extremo...somente uma coisa para falar u.u ele realmente é muito bom! EU AGARANTHU! Bjus!

**Carol:** huehuehe...já ta postada ; Desculpe pela demora n.n; e Desculpe também por não ter hentai hehe...resolvi encompridar um pouquinho mais a história \o/ Bjus!

**Luly** nyaaa...brigadinha ; Espero estar cada vez melhor! \o/ Arigatou Gozaimazu! Bjus!

**Mary sexy ****neko****-S2:** nyaaa...Sasori-senpai cruel i.i o que há de mau em conversar? Óò Bjus!

**Matheus: **Está aí a continuação...espero que goste ; Bjus!

Owari reviews

Aragatou Minna-san


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Yo Minna-san... Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela SUPER demora XD Mas aconteceram viagens e imprevistos que não estavam no meu esquema...mais uma vez peço desculpas a todos! Vcs tb notarão que nas respostas as reviews me refiro mt a um jogo de Naruto...pois é u.u ele foi o grande culpado do meu abandono ao PC rsrs Gomen!_

_Segundo, quero informar que **nesse capítulo finalmente eu pus ****hentai**** \o/**...espero que não esteja tão horrível assim - fiquei meio nervosa, aí já viu né...o capítulo está grande e talvez um pouco estranho...mas acontece que escrevi ele muito pausadamente, com diferentes dias e humores...qualquer reclamação...reviews que eu faço o possível ara melhorar..._

_Também quero avisar, que possivelmente, postarei novamente o primeiro, o segundo e talvez o terceiro capítulo com escritas melhores...ou seja, qualquer outra reclamação do capítulo 4 ou 5, contatem-me tb - quero fazer o melhor por vcs..._

Capítulo Anterior

_Neji recebía o beijo, mas não correspondia, ainda estava surpreso com as atitudes da garota. Até que a menina afrouxou, somente mantendo os lábios colados com um pouco de pressão._

_Tenten veio-lhe a cabeça. O beijo se parecia muito, claro sem a vontade dele no meio._

_Neji: Já disse para sair de cima._

_Jogou a menina no sofá levantando-se depressa._

_Ino: Você vai mesmo me abandonar nesse estado? - ao falar isso voltou-se para a calça do rapaz_

_Neji: Vou! - falou batendo a porta._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Ino estendeu a mão para a menina._

_Ino: Vamos? Vou esquentar de novo para comermos!_

_Tenten: Claro... - falou dando a mão a Ino_

Capítulo 5

Dois dias haviam se passado após o acontecimento na casa da Mitsashi.

Tenten e Neji não se encontraram desde então, já que tiveram o dia seguinte livre de missões.

Mas, como não poderiam se evitar até o fim de suas vidas, infelizmente, tinham trabalhos a serem realizadas no dia seguinte.

A primeira a chegar, como de costume, foi Tenten. Esta encostou-se em um tronco, tirou um pacote com onigiris de dentro de sua bolsa e pôs-se a comer.

Assim que terminava o primeiro, avistou uma silhueta masculina, conhecida, se aproximando.

Neji, como também era de seu costume, apenas se aproximou, cruzando os braços e se encostando em uma árvore qualquer, esperando, quieto, o restante do grupo chegar.

Tenten: Quer?

O rapaz abriu os olhos e mirou o pacote que a garota estendia em sua direção.

Neji: Não...

Novamente os fechou, indiferentemente.

A kunoichi pegou mais um onigiri e começou a comê-lo, mirando um ponto qualquer em direção às árvores.

- Minna-saan!!!

A Mitsashi voltou os olhos para a voz que se aproximava.

Lee vinha correndo na direção dos dois, seguido pelo sensei.

Lee: Ohaio Tenten-chan! - falou o menino sorridente.

Tenten: Ohaio Lee! - a menina retribuiu o sorriso.

Lee mudou sua expressão bruscamente e voltou-se para Neji.

Lee: Hoje eu provarei a você que sou o melhor!! - bradou apontando acusadoramente para o garoto, que permanecia imóvel mesmo com todo o estardalhaço do outro.

Neji deu um singelo sorriso desafiador de lado, também como era de costume.

Tenten: Gai-sensei...aonde vamos?

Gai desviou seus olhos, que até então acompanhavam Lee e voltou-os a menina.

Gai: A Godaime nos deu uma missão muito simples, porém não deixa de ser arriscada.

Neji: O que devemos fazer? - perguntou o Hyuuga, friamente, mirando o homem estranho que falava.

Gai: Temos que levar os documentos que dizem a respeitos dos novos shinobis da vila até Suna, e trazer os documentos que falam dos de lá, para cá.

Tenten: Parecem ser documentos importantes.

Lee: Ossu! - bradou o menino alegre pensando sobre a "arriscada" missão.

Gai: Sim, mas o sigilo é completo, ninguém sabe que nossa missão é essa, a não ser a Godaime, a moça que ajuda a ela e outros poucos superiores, logo, não temos muito com o que nos preocupar, o risco de sermos atacados é muito pouco...não sabem o que carregamos. - falou fazendo pose de nice guy e estendendo o pergaminho na direção dos jovens.

Neji: u.ú"

Tenten: o.o"

Lee: Yosh! Dd

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3 horas após o costumeiro encontro da equipe, todos estavam reunidos no portão de Konoha prontos para a partida.

Como sempre andavam, Lee conduzia o grupo lado a lado de seu sensei, enquanto Tenten e Neji ficavam mais atrás. Este último, porém, encontrava-se hoje mais afastado que o normal do grupo.

Seu mau-humor natural estava pior do que o de costume, e via-se que estava a pouco de socar Lee. Pobre do ninja que ousasse entrar em seu caminho hoje.

Tenten também não estava com uma cara muito boa. Geralmente sorria enquanto acompanhava os movimentos e diálogos sem sentido de Gai e Lee, porém hoje, estava quieta demais e extremamente absorta em seus pensamentos.

Gai: Ora Ora, que desânimo é esse? Jovens como vocês não podem desperdiçar o brilho da juventude assim! - bradou o homem alto, virando-se para trás.

Lee: Estão assim desde ontem! - falou Lee.

Neji murmurou poucas palavras indecifráveis e virou a cara, mais emburrado ainda.

Tenten pareceu não ter dado bola, ou melhor, nem ouvido o comentário dos dois.

Gai: O que há com esses dois? - falou perto do ouvido de Lee, com um ar preocupado.

Este apenas fez um gesto de desentendimento.

Gai aproximou-se da menina, ainda pensativa, e pôs uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a sair de seus devaneios e encará-lo interrogativamente.

Gai: Minha cara Tenten, algo a incomoda?

A garota meio que surpresa pareceu pensar um pouco para logo lhe dar um sorriso.

Tenten: Não, eu estou bem!

Gai: Humm... - observou a menina por um tempo para logo depois seguir, novamente, para frente do grupo

Lee: Tenten...

Tenten: Hum? O que foi Lee?

Lee: Você está triste?

Neji que já tinha voltado a sua posição e encarava a frente diretamente, não pode evitar dar uma breve olhada procurando a reação da garota diante daquela pergunta.

Tenten: Não Lee - sorriu novamente - eu estou bem. Desculpe por preocupá-los...

Lee: Tenten...

Ao encará-lo novamente foi surpreendida pelo garoto que pegou em sua mão.

Lee: Pode contar comigo para tudo ok?

A menina o observou por uns segundos, silenciosa.

Tenten: Obrigada Lee...

Lee: Um homem deve sempre proteger uma mulher, e nunca fazê-la sofrer! - bradou o rapaz - Sou seu amigo e estou aqui para te proteger! - falou fazendo pose de nice guy.

Tenten: -.-' Obrigada Lee...mas, não preciso de tanta proteção assim, não sou indefesa...

Lee: Sei que você é forte Tenten...logicamente não era desse tipo de proteção a que me referia.

Tenten: Hum?

Lee: Não deixarei ninguém machucar você! Está triste e eu sei...se eu pegar quem fez isso... - murmurou fechando os punhos.

Tenten deu um meio sorriso, abaixando o punho do garoto.

Tenten: Esquece...não é nada importante.

O rapaz a observou por um tempo, logo, abrindo um sorriso também.

Lee: Ok! Conto com você também! - após falar isso, saiu correndo para se juntar, novamente, ao homem que seguia na frente.

Tenten olhou de esguelha para Neji, este que já havia voltado sua cabeça a posição anterior, notou o olhar da garota, mas preferiu ignorá-lo.

O resto da missão transcorreu normal até anoitecer, quando tiveram que parar para acampar.

Lee e Gai arrumavam as malas e estendiam os sacos de dormir pelo chão, Neji voltava da floresta com alguns pedaços de madeira em cima do ombro e Tenten separava a comida.

Tenten: Nesses primeiros dias comeremos alguns suprimentos que trouxemos da vila, mas podemos deixar alguns para a volta também, quando estivermos mais cansados. - falou olhando para Lee e Gai.

Gai: Ótimo! Vou buscar água.

Neji: Deixa que eu pego - falou já saindo andando.

O homem apenas parou e o seguiu com os olhos até o rapaz sair de vista.

Gai: Ele está mais prestativo - falou zombeteiro para Lee .

Tenten: Vou procurar alguns cogumelos para usar como tempero.

Lee: Ossu! Quer ajuda Tenten-chan?

Tenten: Não Lee, tudo bem... obrigada pela intenção.

Gai: Lee me ajude a acender a fogueira! Vamos acender a chama da nossa juventude!

Lee: Ossu! - falou batendo continência.

Tenten apenas deu uma leve risada e adentrou a floresta.

Caminhou alguns poucos minutos, mas ainda não tinha achado nada. O solo do lugar era relativamente pobre, dificilmente acharia algo ali além das velhas árvores.

Caminhou para perto do lago que havia próximo ao lugar, havendo água por perto, certamente o solo seria mais fértil.

Chegou à beirada do lago e achou alguns poucos cogumelos perto de uma pedra com musgos. Já era o suficiente, se tentasse procurar mais, ficaria o resto da noite naquela floresta.

Olhou em volta procurado o rapaz que havia saído para buscar água. Não o avistou pelos arredores. Certamente, já havia voltado para o local onde estavam acampando.

Agachou-se na beira do lago, encheu a mão de água e molhou o rosto. Estava quente, provavelmente séria uma terma.

Olhou de volta para o local do acampamento, não tinha muito tempo que havia saído. Resolveu aproveitar um pouco, certamente não ficariam preocupados já que ela não demoraria.

Suja em um dia frio, com uma terma ao ar livre a sua frente, não deixaria uma boa oportunidade dessas passar de jeito algum.

Desabotôo sua blusa revelando a preta que existia em baixo (N.A.: lembram dela? huahauahu), tirou esta também e desamarrou a calça, deixando-a pender por suas pernas.

Soltou os coques que prendiam seus cabelos. Não faria mal nenhuma molhá-los, já que também estavam sujos.

Preferiu ficar com as faixas enroladas em seus seios, já que depois demoraria muita para enrolá-las de novo.

Pôs os pés dentro da água sentindo o choque térmico que esta provocava. Agachou-se um pouco e molhou as mãos, passando-as em seguida pelos ombros.

Caminhou mais para o centro, deixando a água quase na altura de sua cintura. Umedeceu um pouco os cabelos e preparou-se para mergulhar. Foi impedida por mãos que a ergueram e levaram para a beira do lago novamente.

- Você está maluca? Quer se matar?

Ao erguer os olhos, ainda incrédula com a situação, deparou-se com um par de olhos perolados a encarando nervosamente.

Tenten: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji que ainda segurava a garota pelos braços largou-a assustado.

Neji: Qual o seu problem...

PAFT

O rosto do menino virou para o lado e, este, arregalou os olhos.

Neji: O que? - murmurou ainda incrédulo.

Tenten: Qual é o SEU problema?!!! - gritou a menina dando ênfase ao "seu".

O rapaz acariciou de leve o rosto. Foi um tapa digno de Tsunade, sua bochecha doía e ardia, e sua visão, por um momento, havia ficado embaçada.

Mas sabia o porquê de ter sido esbofeteado. Tratou de tirar a parte de baixo de seu kimono (N.A.: aquela parte preta viu gente...) e envolvê-lo na garota.

Neji: Você não sentiu nada estranho? - falou terminando de ajeitar a menina sob o pano.

Tenten: Estranho?! Bem, se você está em paz tomando um banho e de repente surge alguém e te carrega da água não é estranho...então não sei o que pode ser...

Neji: Refiro-me justamente à água. - apontou para o lago.

A Mitsashi direcionou o olhar ao local tentando entender à que seu companheiro se referia.

A água estava normal, realmente não havia notado nada diferente, a não ser por ser uma terma e ter achado os cogumelos perto dela.

Nas condições da temperatura de água, era meio impossível achar algo ali. Pensou nisso na hora, mas preferiu ignorar.

Neji: Está envenenada.

A menina direcionou os olhos arregalados ao Hyuuga.

Tenten: O que?

Neji: A temperatura dela está alta devido ao veneno jogado aí. É um tipo de veneno que deve ter demorado a fazer esse efeito nela.

Tenten: Mas, não possui cheiro e nem cor, e a densidade parece ser a mesma, e como sabe que não é uma terma?

Neji: É um veneno diferente. Você é apenas uma chunnin, creio que não tenha acesso a esse tipo de conhecimento.

A garota emburrou a cara.

Neji: E quanto a eu saber se é ou não uma terma, foi graças ao Byakugan. Achei estranho ter vestígios de plantas por perto - falou apontando para alguns outros ramos de flores que subiam na margem do lago - e desconfiei, ativei o Byakugan e não achei nenhuma fenda que faça desse lago ser uma terma.

O rapaz tocou o rosto novamente. Este havia ficado ligeiramente roxo perto do olho e poucas marcas vermelhas de dedos davam um leve destaque.

Neji: Isto...não foi apenas por eu ter tirado você da água sem a roupa... - falou ainda tocando o rosto.

A menina corou.

Tenten: Cla-claro que foi! Porque apenas não me avisou?

Neji: Você estava mergulhando de cabeça...parece que você já tinha se molhado um pouco não é? - perguntou mexendo no cabelo da garota.

Tenten: É... - abaixou os olhos, meio envergonhada, por não ter notado

Neji: Não tem problema, teria se você tivesse mergulhado.

A Mitsashi o encarou. Estavam cara a cara novamente.

Tenten: Err...Neji...

O rapaz virou o rosto e pôs-se a caminhar de volta ao acampamento.

Neji: Vamos. Se seque e vista-se.

Tenten: Espere!

O Hyuuga parou sem se voltar para trás.

Tenten: ...

Neji: O que foi?

Tenten: Ah...espera eu me vestir para te devolver a roupa.

O garoto fez um breve silêncio.

Neji: Tudo bem, estarei atrás desta árvore. - falou seguindo para a maior árvore que havia pelos arredores.

A garota o acompanhou com os olhos.

Por que o chamou? Não tinha nada para falar com ele. Nem tão pouco estava com vontade de dar alguma bronca. Certo, a roupa dele, mas nem se lembrava de estar usando ela.

"Usando ela...Usando ela...Usando ela..."

A kunoichi corou violentamente.

Lembrou-se de que foi vista nua pelo rapaz...tudo bem, semi-nua. Esbofeteou o rosto dele, mas, obviamente, como ele disse, não foi por tê-la tirado da água nesse estado.

Ter sido incomodada em um momento de calma, da qual ultimamente, não eram muitos, arrancada nua...semi-nua por mãos desconhecidas também só serviram para aumentara o seu nervosismo, e ao se deparar com o rosto do garoto, a raiva e ódio que estivera sentindo por ele nesses últimos dias vieram a tona em um tapa muito bem dado.

Tenten: De uma forma ou de outra, ele mereceu! - pensou a menina rindo internamente

Terminou de se vestir e foi ao encontro do rapaz.

Tenten: Pronto... - falou secamente estendendo a roupa na direção dele.

O shinobi não deu muita bola, apenas a pegou, vestido-a novamente ao corpo, e seguiu rumo ao lugar que pararam.

Tenten: ... - a garota apenas o observou se movimentando, mas estranhou a parada repentina que o Hyuuga fez.

Neji: A propósito...

Tenten: Hum...? - murmurou a menina.

Neji: Você fica bem de cabelo solto... - falou o rapaz tomando novamente seu rumo

A garota estacou de olhos arregalados e corada.

Neji: Venha logo. - chamou-a notando que a garota não se movia.

Tenten: Ah! Estou indo... - falou, saindo do "transe" e correndo para se juntar a ele.

O rapaz continuou seu caminho, mas o que a garota não sabia, ou melhor, não conseguia ver, é que eu seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso cínico era esboçado.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten desistira de procurar o tempero para a comida, afinal, já havia rodado boa parte da floresta e não encontrou nada...tudo o que achou foram cogumelos envenenados.

Chegando ao "acampamento", receberam olhares curiosos dos outros integrantes do grupo. Afinal, Tenten não havia trazido nada, nenhum vestígio de algo que pudesse servir como comida, e Neji além de trazer a água que foi buscar, trazia consigo também uma marca arroxeada próxima ao olho, juntamente com um leve avermelhado em volta.

Lee: O que houve?

Tenten: Er...não achei nada que pudesse servir de tempero, parece que o solo daqui é muito pobre.

Lee: Não me refiro à comida...e sim ao rosto do Neji-san. - falou apontando para a cara do garoto

A garota observou o rosto do shinobi e este apenas fez uma cara emburrada.

Neji: Nada demais. - falou o Hyuuga em tom de fim de conversa, recostando-se em uma árvore

Gai: Você encontrou alguém?

Neji: Não, já disse que não é nada demais.

Tenten já se pusera a arrumar todas as coisas para o preparo da comida.

Lee: Alguém conseguiu quebrar sua defesa absoluta! - concluiu o rapaz em certo tom de nervosismo misturado com animação.

Neji: Já disse que não é nada...apenas bati o rosto em um galho em um momento de distração.

Gai: O.O

Lee: O.O

Tenten: Falou besteira - pensou a menina.

Gai: Meu caro Neji... - o homem fez uma pausa dramática - você realmente se sente bem?

Neji: Por que não estaria? - perguntou o Hyuuga, enfezado.

Lee: Seus olhos realmente estão funcionando bem? - perguntou o rapaz em tom de deboche.

Neji: Já disse que estava distraído.

Lee: Mas...

Neji: Não me encham mais a paciência... - falou interrompendo o garoto.

Os dois homens, incrivelmente iguais, se entreolharam ainda não satisfeitos, mas deram o caso como encerrado. Discutir com Neji pior do que o mau humor costumeiro não era bom.

Tenten: Rapazes, já está pronto, se quiserem mais quente, esperem mais um pouco, mas já está bom o suficiente para comer. - falou levantando-se com uma cumbuca na mão contendo o que acabara de preparar.

Lee: Yosh!

O rapaz já estava se servindo enquanto Gai procurava na mochila outro recipiente para se servir. Neji permanecia calado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando tudo.

Lee foi se sentar ao lado de Tenten, enquanto os olhos mal encarados do Hyuuga o acompanharam permanecendo encarando-o por um certo tempo.

Lee: Itadakimasu!

Tenten apenas sorriu.

Vendo que Gai havia terminado de se servir, o rapaz caminhou até o centro onde estava o fogo e serviu-se também. Encheu sua cumbuca e sentou-se mais perto dos outros desta vez. Murmurou baixo e calmamente um "Itadakimasu" e pôs-se a comer.

A noite seguiu tranquilamente, após revisar alguns planos da missão e poucas conversas alheias, cada um ajeitou-se em seu saco de dormir, apagaram o fogo, e guardaram as coisas para estarem logo prontos de manha.

Tenten, porém, não se sentia muito bem desde que terminou de comer. Seus olhos ardiam e seus lábios estavam secos demais.

Neji reparara uma certa agonia vinda da garota, um pouco antes de se deitarem, mas não deu muita bola, "meninas tem sempre algum problema com o corpo", pensou o Hyuuga.

O silêncio e a escuridão predominaram no local. A luz vinda da Lua, um terço coberta, era a única claridade que tinham no momento, ou seja, quase nenhuma.

A garota parecia inquieta, remexendo-se de um lado para o outro em seu saco de dormir. O rapaz, que até então, não havia ligado para a situação, começou a cogitar qual o problema que se passava com ela.

Lee e Gai já dormiam em sono profundo, Tenten era a única acordada, ou pelo menos, era o que ela pensava. Sentou passando a mão pela boca, esta se encontrava seca demais. Esgueirou-se até o compartimento para armazenar água, que carregavam, o puxando. Bebeu um pouco apenas molhando os lábios com a língua, agora, mais úmida.

O rapaz permanecia como os olhos semicerrados analisando cada movimento da garota, e por alguma razão, achou que estavam muito estranhos para algo típico de meninas. Levantou o corpo sentando-se.

Tenten: Te acordei?

Neji: Não...

A garota fechou o compartimento e se ajeitou no saco de dormir. Antes de deitar-se novamente foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

Neji: O que você está sentindo?

Tenten: Nada demais, é apenas o frio que está ressecando minha boca.

Neji: Não está tão frio para isso. - pensou o Hyuuga levantando-se e indo até a menina.

Chegando lá agachou-se e pôs a mão sobre a testa dela.

Neji: Você está com febre.

Tenten pôs a mão na testa empurrando a do rapaz.

Tenten: Não tem problemas...meu corpo está apenas tentando se aquecer. Vá dormir.

Neji: Impossível isso...

A garota o observou emburrada, deitando-se novamente.

O Hyuuga a observou de cima abaixo, ela dava leves tremidas, provavelmente estava morrendo de frio por causa da febre.

Mas...por que ficou nesse estado tão repentinamente, era a pergunta que o intrigava.

Abriu com força o saco de dormir da garota. A Mitsashi se assustou o segurando pelo pulso.

Tenten: O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Neji: ...

O rapaz deitou a garota novamente puxando a blusa dela para cima, deixando sua barriga a mostra. A menina corou levemente.

Neji: Como eu pensei...

Tenten: O que quer dizer com isso?! - falou abaixando a blusa, a contragosto do menino.

Neji: Você não ficou muito tempo, mas a parte do seu corpo que ficou submersa no lago está sofrendo alguns efeitos do veneno. Veja...

Levantou novamente a blusa dela, dessa vez mais respeitosamente, amostrando, logo após, algumas manchas avermelhadas.

Tenten: O que é isso? - perguntou a menina visivelmente nervosa.

Neji: Queimaduras do veneno...não ardem, mas fazem mal interiormente ao corpo.

Tenten: E o que vai acontecer?

Neji: Se não tratar vai corroer você internamente...vem! - falou puxando a garota para dentro da floresta

Tenten: E-espere!

O rapaz a puxou cada vez mais para o fundo do lugar. Pararam ao chegar a uma clareira.

Tenten: Por que viemos para cá?

Neji: Aqui possui ervas que podem melhorar essas queimaduras, as vi quando vim buscar água.

O garoto falava enquanto remexia a vegetação.

A kunoichi sentou-se na relva verde do lugar. O mato ali não era grande, um vento fresco, mas não frio, batia, e tinha uma bela visão da parte da Lua que estava a mostra, fora a luminosidade que era mais intensa.

Olhou em volta, como num senso de proteção, reparando se não havia sinal de pessoas por perto. Nada, estavam completamente sozinhos.

Deu um longo suspiro e deitou-se na grama. Neji logo se aproximou com uns pequenos ramos na mão.

Neji: Sente-se mal?

Tenten: Meus olhos ainda ardem, deve ser a febre.

O rapaz estendeu em direção à garota os ramos, amostrando o que eram.

Neji: Esta erva cura todo tipo de veneno que provoque queimaduras ou reações semelhantes. Guarde bem como ela é...

A garota estendeu o olhar sobre a mão dele notando os tipos de folhas, galhos e pequenos frutos redondos que brotavam desta.

Neji: Não faço idéia por que aquele lago estava envenenado. Alguém deve tê-lo deixado cair ali.

Tenten: Não pode simplesmente ter alguém a nossa frente fazendo isso?

Neji: Não...já procurei com meu Byakugan...não encontrei ninguém e muito menos vestígios.

Tenten: Sem vestígios significa então que já tem um bom tempo.

Neji: Sim...nós recebemos esta missão hoje. Durariam dias para este veneno pegar o lago todo da forma que estava.

Tenten: Entendo...mas, o que vai fazer agora com essas ervas.

Neji: ...

O rapaz sentou na grama e virou-se de lado para a garota. Pegou duas kunais. Com uma, amassava as folhas e os pequenos frutos sobre a outra, criando um líquido verde e grosso.

Neji: Levante a blusa.

A garota obedeceu, suspendendo-a.

À medida que ia amassando e criando mais líquido, o garoto passava a gosma pela barriga da kunoichi.

Quando as partes vermelhas da barriga já estavam completamente cobertas, Tenten observou que o rapaz havia trazido ervas demais e continuava amassando-as.

Tenten: Já acabou Neji. - falou o chamando a atenção.

Neji: Se você entrou até a barriga na água, seus pés e pernas provavelmente não ficaram de fora.

A garota estancou. Será que suas pernas também estariam assim?

Sentou suspendendo as pernas das calças. Por sorte estavam muito menos vermelhas em relação à barriga.

Neji: O veneno era menos denso que a água. Muito pouco dele desceu além da superfície, por isso sua barriga foi mais afetada.

Virou para as pernas da garota passando o líquido pelas poucas partes afetadas. Sentia o calor que ela emanava devido á febre.

Tenten o encarou, mirando seu olho, agora somente arroxeado. Corou de vergonha por ter feito aquilo. O pensamento de que a bofetada ainda poderia estar doendo não saiu de sua cabeça. Ele a salvou de perder os cabelos se pode julgar, dessa forma, mergulhar em um lago de veneno, porém, não deixava de merecer.

Tenten: Desculpe... - falou de cabeça abaixada.

Neji: ... - o rapaz a olhou.

Tenten: ...pelo tapa, deve estar doendo ainda. - levantou a cabeça olhando o machucado.

Neji: Tudo bem...você agiu certa.

Tenten: O quê? - não havia entendido, afinal, já tinha visto que era ele, e mesmo assim o bateu.

Neji: Qualquer garota agiria assim.

Tenten: Na-Não! Claro que não, eu...

Neji: Bem...então eu estava certo de que o tapa não foi só por isso. - falou enquanto voltava a passar a erva nas pernas da menina.

Tenten observava os movimentos ágeis que o rapaz fazia em sua perna. Parece que já havia feito isso mais vezes, em outras missões, talvez.

Neji, por sua vez, não continha o nervosismo. A pele macia e mais quente que o comum da garota, em contato com sua mão era relativamente gratificante. Sempre adorou a pele macia e corada que a kunoichi possuía, totalmente o oposto da sua. Mas não a adorava na forma de querer ter igual, e sim de poder tocá-la o máximo que pudesse e desfrutar a maravilhosa sensação de tocar num misto de seda e algodão.

Tenten: Itai!

Neji: Gomen - falou acariciando o lugar que havia pressionado com força, sem querer, machucando a menina.

Tenten: Tudo bem...

O Hyuuga continuou passando o líquido por toda a extensão da perna da garota. Canela, joelhos, logo levantando mais a calça para passar na coxa.

Tenten: Err, Neji, acho que está bom... - falou meio corada

Neji: Fique calma, se eu não passar isso em todos os lugares que estiverem vermelhos, logo seus órgão internos estarão dissolvidos.

A Mitsashi engoliu um seco com a frieza do rapaz, mesmo assim não deixando de se sentir constrangida.

Um silêncio prolongou-se por certo tempo, até ser interrompido.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Escuta...

Falaram os dois juntos.

Neji: Fale...

Tenten: Pode falar você primeiro. - falou a menina forçando um sorriso

Neji: Esquece então.

Tenten: Ok, eu falo.

Neji: ...

Tenten: Escuta, desculpe eu te tratar dessa forma...

Neji: Que forma? - perguntou fingindo desentendimento.

Queria que a menina falasse palavra por palavra que estava arrependida. Talvez isso amenizasse seu próprio arrependimento pelas coisas que fez nos últimos dias.

Tenten: Por falar com você friamente, não lhe dar muita atenção...e pelo tapa. - falou abaixando a cabeça logo depois

Neji: Tudo bem...

Tenten: Agora fale você.

Neji: Eu falei para você esquecer. Não quero falar mais nada.

Tenten: O quê? Não é justo! Eu falei!

Neji: Não disse nada que se você falasse eu falaria.

Tenten: Ahhh!! Fala logo!! - falou agarrando o braço do rapaz.

O Hyuuga se espantou com a reação da garota. Como podia fazer essas brincadeiras com ele, mesmo depois do que aconteceu?

Neji: Desculpe...

Tenten: O quê? - falou se soltando.

Neji: Desculpe pelo o quê eu fiz no outro dia...talvez, realmente, meu ego seja problemático...

Tenten o observou por uns instantes.

Tenten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Neji: Por que está rindo? - perguntou emburrado.

Tenten: HAHAHAHA... o grande gênio pedindo desculpas...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Neji: E qual o problema nisso? - perguntou secamente.

A garota parou de rir.

Tenten: Claro que nenhum Neji - falou esboçando um lindo sorriso - fico até feliz que você esteja cedendo um pouco.

O rapaz corou levemente terminando o que fazia.

Neji: Pronto...agora por dentro da calça, acho que você mesma pode fazer isso, tome...

Falou lhe estendendo a kunai com uma considerável quantidade do líquido.

Tenten: Ok - falou corada

Neji: Estarei ali atrás...quando terminar me avise.

A garota fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, logo começando a abrir a calça assim que ele se virou.

O Hyuuga parou no caminho.

Neji: Tenten, espere eu chegar lá.

Tenten: Ah! Gomen! - falou fechando a calça novamente, lembrando-se do Byakugan.

O garoto sentou atrás de uma árvore.

Neji: Pronto...

A Mitsashi abriu a calça e a abaixou um pouco, passando a o líquido da erva do lado esquerdo de seu quadril, e em sua coxa próximo à virilha.

Tratou de fazer tudo bem rápido para não deixá-lo esperando por muito tempo. Fechou a calça e o chamou.

O garoto saiu de trás da árvore vindo em sua direção. A luz fraca da Luz o embelezava ainda mais. Sua pele branca se destacava no escuro, apenas iluminada fracamente. Seus olhos perolados eram perfeitamente visíveis, por serem claros, e seus cabelos se misturavam com a escuridão.

Tenten não pode conter um murmúrio indecifrável, provavelmente algum elogio, saído inconscientemente e sua boca semiabriu-se como se estivesse vendo uma coisa maravilhosa. (N.A.: e não estava? oO)

O rapaz se aproximou e a chamou, fazendo-a sair de seus devaneios.

Tenten: Vamos voltar?

O Hyuuga pôs a mão na testa da menina, constatando que ainda tinha febre.

Neji: Melhor esperarmos mais um pouco...aqui está fresco, se você for lá para dentro só irá se esquentar mais, sua febre não diminuirá mais rápido.

Tenten: Hum...ok...

O garoto sentou-se na relva, nem muito perto e nem muito longe da Mitsashi. Esta se deitou, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Neji: Está com sono?

Tenten: Não muito...

Mais um silêncio comprido se fez.

Tenten: Aqui está mais iluminado que lá dentro não é? - falou a garota tentando puxar um assunto.

Neji: Aqui tem menos árvores...

Tenten: Eu sei...

Neji: Então por que comentou?

Tenten: Você é insensível...eu só estava tentando puxar algum assunto. Não gosto de silêncio. - terminou virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao do garoto.

Ficaram calados por um breve momento até ser interrompido pelo rapaz.

Neji: Desculpe... - murmurou bem baixo.

Tenten: Disse alguma coisa? - perguntou a garota virando o rosto para ele novamente.

Neji: ...

Tenten fez o mesmo silencio o observando como se tentasse entendê-lo. Acabou virando o rosto novamente para o outro lado, já que era mais confortável.

Tenten: Escuta Neji...

O rapaz a observou de esguelha, enquanto esta se virava novamente para ele.

Tenten: ...se você não sente mesmo ciúmes de mim...por quê encara tanto o Lee?

O Hyuuga corou levemente com o comentário da garota.

Neji: Não o encaro tanto assim...

Tenten: Não...encara somente quando ele está perto de mim.

Neji: Impressão sua...

Tenten: Você o encara emburrado sempre que ele se aproxima de mim.

O garoto ficou calou-se por uns segundos, logo dando sua reposta costumeira.

Neji: Não me encha a paciência com isso.

Tenten: Encho sim...afinal, fui eu quem você usou de cobaia! E o que o Lee tem a ver com isso? E já disse que não gosto dele...mas e se eu gostasse? O que você teria a ver com isso? Eu não gostaría de ter alguém xeretando nossas vidas. Portanto pare de...

A kunoichi foi calada com um beijo.

O rapaz pressionava seus lábios contra os dela de forma que a garota não pudesse pronunciar mais nada, enquanto esta permanecia de olhos arregalados, assustada com a reação inesperada dele.

Por fim, interrompeu o beijo, o afastando lentamente.

Tenten: Não...não vou mais fazer parte de nenhuma de suas teorias...por favor.

O Hyuuga pôs a mão no rosto da Mitsashi o acariciando levemente.

Neji: Desculpe...pelo que fiz naquele dia. - abaixou a cabeça e tirando a mão do rosto de Tenten.

Tenten: Eu já o perdoei. - falou a menina esboçando um singelo sorriso segurando a mão de dele.

Neji: Não me refiro ao que fiz, mas ao que falei...

Tenten apenas continuou o observando.

Neji: Eu...eu realmente queria...lhe beijar... - falou o rapaz ainda de cabeça baixa

A kunoichi arregalou os olhos, ainda incrédula com as palavras vindas do Hyuuga.

Neji: Não deixava de ser parte do meu plano...mas não sou tão cruel a ponto de bolar algo assim, sem que eu...quisesse. - falou essa ultima palavra corado, levantando a cabeça novamente.

A garota permanecia estática e confusa, saindo de seu "transe" assim que sentiu novamente o toque do rapaz em sua face.

Ele já estava bem próximo novamente, quando se deu conta, sentia sua respiração quente perto de seu nariz e seu estômago dava voltas com tudo aquilo.

Novamente o afastou, mas dessa vez não para tão longe.

Tenten: Não...

Neji: ...

Tenten: Já disse que não farei parte de suas teorias novamente. - falou visivelmente triste.

Neji segurou a mão da kunoichi pousada em seu peito e a puxou para perto de sí.

Neji: Garanto que não será uma teoria... - falou ao pé do ouvido da garota, fazendo-a estremecer.

Iria pronunciar alguma coisa, mas, novamente, foi calada pelos lábios frios do rapaz.

Era um beijo calmo e singelo, um pouco desajeitado por não ser retribuído.

O rapaz a puxou mais para perto de si, fazendo seus corpos ficarem quase colados. Tenten relutou um pouco, mexeu as mãos, tentou voltar para sua posição, mas os braços do Hyuuga eram relativamente mais fortes que os seus.

O garoto parou o beijo a encarando.

Neji: Ainda está brava comigo?

Tenten: E-eu...

Neji: Deixe-me me redimir...

A garota o olhou corada.

Tenten: Pretende se redimir assim? Matando uma vontade sua? - falou com um sorriso maroto.

Neji: Sei que a vontade não é só minha... - falou esboçado um sorriso cínico e malicioso.

A kunoichi corou mais ainda.

Tenten: Eu nunca disse nada.

Neji: Mas eu disse que já sabia, lembra?

Tenten: Você apenas supôs. - falava a garota, tentando conter o nervosismo.

Neji: Prometo que você não será a única a ser cobaia dessa vez.

Tenten: Não eu...

Novamente foi calada pelo beijo do rapaz, ainda sem ser retribuído.

Neji: O que há, Tenten? - falou contrariado.

Tenten: Por que você não pede permissão ao menos uma vez para me beijar? - falava brincando com ele.

Neji: Se você também quer, é realmente preciso?

Tenten: Claro que sim...você me pega desprevenida assim...

Neji: Precisa se preparar? - falava ficando cada vez mais emburrado.

Tenten: Claro.

Neji: Então você realmente quer um beijo perfeito?

Tenten: Não eu...

Neji: Não sabia que você também tinha esses sonhos de menininha de ter o beijo perfeito com um tal príncipe sei lá o que... - falou interrompendo a garota, em tom de deboche.

Tenten: É encantado... - falou corrigindo-o.

O Hyuuga abafou um riso.

Tenten: E não...eu não tenho esse sonho...apenas, quero um beijo direito... - falou corada se dando conta da conversa que estavam tendo.

Neji: Ok Tenten...desde que eu possa lhe beijar. - falou aproximando-se da garota agora também surpresa pelas palavras dele.

Chegou perto da boca da garota, roçando levemente seus lábios nos dela. Parou por um instante ali, e esboçou um sorriso de lado, logo colando seus lábios.

Dessa vez, retribuído, movia seus lábios contra os dela, sentindo-o agora perfeitamente. Macios e aveludados, maravilhosamente perfeitos.

A garota ainda nervosa sentia os deslizes que cometia, sendo consertados por ele.

Tenten: Será que ele já beijou mais alguém além de mim? - esse pensamento a deixava mais nervosa ainda, não só por ele ter beijado outra garota, mas também por ser mais experiente que ela.

De repente, sentiu algo macio e úmido tocando em seus lábios e fazendo um leve esforço para entrar em sua boca. A língua do Hyuuga pedia passagem para explorar mais intensamente aquela boca e lábios tão convidativos.

Entreabriu a boca dando passagem para o rapaz explorar cada canto do lugar. Tocou sua língua na dele acariciando-a de leve, Neji fez o mesmo movimentando seus lábios sobre o dela.

Puxou-a mais para perto, colando os corpos, ainda sentado na relva. A Lua estava bem no meio do céu, talvez já fosse meia-noite, e clareava mais intensamente o local.

Tenten envolveu o pescoço do rapaz com seus braços, fazendo um lento carinho na nuca dele.

Neji a segurou pela cintura fazendo força para ela se deitar, deitando-se logo depois ao lado dela.

Pararam o beijo em busca de ar e procurando um posicionamento melhor.

Tenten: Já está na hora do seu plano acabar... - falou risonha.

Neji: Eu posso estendê-lo mais um pouco - falou maliciosamente a beijando de novo.

A garota sentia as mãos do rapaz percorrer sua cintura, subindo e descendo, como se quisesse sentir intensamente cada curva de seu corpo.

Desceu suas mãos da nuca para o braço dele, o acariciando, sentindo seus músculos agora tensionados pelo nervosismo e pelo apoio que precisava para ficar deitado, mas de forma que pudesse continuar beijando-a.

Neji passou as mãos pela barriga da garota, enfiando-as por de baixo da blusa acariciando apenas seu abdômen. Seguiu uma trilha de beijos por seu rosto chegando ao seu ouvido.

Neji: Sua pele é maravilhosa. - falou depositando um beijo no local que estava.

Tenten: E você até que está em forma. - falou dando uma risada.

O rapaz olhou a mão da garota em seu braço, descobrindo por que ela falara isso.

Neji: Sou um shinobi, preciso estar assim. Aliás, você também está em forma. - falou descendo suas mãos para a coxa da Mitsashi.

Tenten: Sou uma kunoichi, também preciso estar assim. - falou rindo.

Sentiu a mão do garoto apertando com força sua coxa, logo depois a alisando até o joelho e descendo novamente em direção a suas nádegas.

Tenten: Você não perde tempo... - falou cinicamente.

Neji: Tempo? Já esperei muito tempo.

A garota corou violentamente. Mas o ato do garoto a encorajou, enfiando logo depois sua mão por dentro do kimono dele.

Passou levemente as unhas pelas costas do rapaz, sentido este se arrepiar aos poucos.

Tenten: Está arrepiado?! - falou dando um sorriso singelo de divertimento.

Neji: É o que você faz comigo. - falou agora beijando seu pescoço.

Tenten fez menção de tirar a bandana do rapaz, pois o local que ele beijava, deixava o protetor roçando no rosto da garota, e seus lábios tateavam o gelado do metal em busca de retribuir o carinho, porém o rapaz segurou seu pulso a impedindo.

Tenten: Não se preocupe.

Neji: Não estou preocupado. - falou agora beijando a mão da garota

Tenten: Então me deixe tirá-la.

Neji: Não precisa, já estou beijando outro lugar.

Tenten: Hum... - a menina emburrou a cara.

Neji: O que foi? - perguntou voltando para os lábios dela, sendo desviados do beijo

Tenten: Eu estava gostando dos seus beijos ali.

Neji: Está falando isso apenas para eu tirar o protetor? - falou meio contrariado

Tenten: Não, eu realmente estava gostando.

O rapaz pareceu pensar por uns segundos, virou o rosto para um lado, para logo depois observá-la de novo com um ar de deboche no rosto.

Neji: Você não me engana...mas, que seja... - terminou de falar retirando seu protetor.

A garota observou a tatuagem em sua testa, esboçando, logo depois, um sorriso.

Tenten: Eu sei, mas eu tenho um ótimo dom de manipular. - falou beijando o local, abaixando assim a cabeça do rapaz para que ele continuasse o serviço em seu pescoço.

O Hyuuga, apesar de se sentir incômodo e meio constrangido, continuou fazendo trilhas de beijos sedutores pelo pescoço da garota, descendo para seu colo. Abriu um dos botões de sua blusa estilo oriental, revelando, logo, um pedaço da preta que ela possuía por baixo.

Voltou para o rosto da garota depositando alguns beijos nele e subindo suas mãos para seus cabelos.

Tenten: O que está fazendo? - notou que o rapaz remexia suas mãos e que seu cabelo afrouxava.

Neji: Eu disse que você fica melhor de cabelos soltos. - falou beijando-a novamente

Tenten: Mas depois...é difícil de...pren...prender... - falava entre os beijos tentando impedi-lo

Neji: Sua vez de fazer algo por mim. - terminou soltando os cabelos da garota e pondo as presilhas no gramado.

Tenten convenceu-se e voltou suas mãos para as costas do rapaz, deslizando depois apara seu peito.

Neji: E agora...o que você está fazendo. - falou maliciosamente notando a inquietação da mão da menina em seu peito.

Quando descobriu o que a menina fazia, sentiu seu kimono afrouxar e os ombros da roupa pender.

Neji: Mas o que...

Tenten: Essa sua roupa é muito apertada. - falou fazendo bico

O rapaz a observou por um momento.

Neji: Estou virando sua cobaia, antes de você virar a minha.

A menina enrubesceu de novo. Neji a beijou novamente, abrindo os outros dois botões de sua blusa, revelando inteiramente a de baixo.

Neji: Por que você ainda usa essa blusa preta? Não é mais mistério.

Tenten: Ela me aquece mais.

O garoto fez um ar contrariado para logo depois falar sedutoramente baixo ao pé do ouvido da menina.

Neji: Não esperava me encontrar com essa blusa de novo.

A garota corou. Será que ele esperava encontrar apenas as faixas quando começou a abrir sua blusa?

Neji: Você tem a mim para aquecê-la agora, não quero mais você com essa blusa. - falou novamente sedutor.

Tenten: Ah é Sr. Esperteza?! Mas eu não ficarei o tempo todo do seu lado, como vai ficar? Passarei frio?

Neji: Te aquecerei de forma que o calor dure bastante. - terminou de falar beijando o ouvido da menina para logo depois mordiscar o lóbulo do mesmo.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da garota. Não sabia o porquê mas...sentia um segundo sentido em tudo o que o garoto falava.

Não...devia ser o calor do momento, os acontecimentos, mas...desde quando havia se tornado tão pervertida assim?

Sentiu as mãos do rapaz rumarem para baixo, uma se depositando em sua cintura e a outra passeva pelo resto do corpo, disfarçadamente percorrendo por seu seio, as vezes.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Hum...? - murmurou o rapaz beijando seu colo e pescoço

O carinho que o Hyuuga fazia pelo seu corpo, era tão bom, tão intenso, sentia algo quente correndo dentro de si, chegando a um ponto extra em seu corpo.

Tenten não conseguiu pronunciar mais nada, a vontade de tocar aquele corpo bateu mais forte, logo em seguida acariciando o peito nu do rapaz.

Neji soltou por um momento uma respiração mais pesada, intensificando suas carícias logo depois.

Parou no seio da garota o acariciando, Tenten apertou os olhos, sentindo a dor da mão forte do garoto.

O rapaz, por sua vez, notou o que sua força exagerada fez e aliviou o peso de sua mão, fazendo Tenten demonstrar uma expressão mais relaxada.

Segurou a ponta de cima da blusa da kunoichi a puxando para baixo, deixando assim somente a preta.

A garota meio envergonhada pelos acontecimentos, o puxou para perto de si, afim de esconder de seus olhos seu corpo. Enfiou a mão por dentro do cabelo do garoto, acariciando seu couro cabeludo, sentindo-o mais uma vez arrepiar-se.

O rapaz deu uma leve gemida, logo depois a fitou intensamente.

Neji: Tenten...

A garota que permanecia de olhos fechados os abriu e encontrou os olhos perolados a encarando.

Tenten: Hum...?

Neji a abraçou confortavelmente, aninhando a cabeça da Mitsashi em seu ombro, para logo depois virar a cabeça para o lado e chegar perto de seu ouvido.

Neji: Eu te amo... - pronunciou baixinho de forma que, a garota mal pode escutar mesmo a boca do rapaz estando tão perto de seu ouvido.

Mas ouviu plenamente aquelas palavras...palavras que embrulharam seu estomago e a fizeram arregalar os olhos.

Apertou mais o rapaz contra si no abraço, logo chegando perto de seu ouvido também.

Tenten: Eu também te amo... - após falar isso beijou a orelha do garoto o puxando mais para si

Como o "mais para si" seria impossível, o Hyuuga deitou-se sobre a menina, pondo uma de suas pernas entre as pernas da garota.

Ainda se segurava pelos braços, não depositando muito peso sobre ela. Pôs as mãos apoiando a cabeça da garota sobre a grama, enquanto segurava o corpo pelos cotovelos.

A beijou de forma apaixonante, nunca sentiu-se tão feliz em sua vida. Já havia passado por tantas coisas, que felicidade era um privilégio que pouco existia para si.

Puxou a blusa preta da garota, fazendo esforço para ela levantar os braços, logo revelando as faixas que toda kunoichi possuía por baixo das roupas.

Fez um caminho de beijos do pescoço até próximo aos seios da garota, continuando logo abaixo até chegar em seu umbigo.

Tenten estava muito corada. Nunca pensou chegar a esse ponto com o rapaz, e pelo que tudo indicava, ainda vinha mais.

O empurrou de leve para tomar ar. O garoto estranhou a situação.

Neji: Está tudo bem?

Tenten: Hai... - falou entre respirações pesadas.

Neji: Está muito pesado? Quer que eu saia?

Tenten: Iie! - falou as pressas - err...não está tudo bem... - falou corada.

O rapaz deu um sorriso maliciosamente de lado.

Neji: Está nervosa com o que?

Tenten: Não estou nervosa... - falou emburrada

Neji: Está...

A garota desviou o olhar para o lado emburrada.

Neji: Escuta Tenten...

Ela voltou-se novamente para ele.

Neji: Não quero que me veja como um amigo. Depois disso tudo, "um amigo" você não pode mais dizer que sou. Nem companheiro de time ou nada parecido.

Tenten: Quer que eu te chame de que?

Neji: Hum...dificil definir...mas, se você aceitar, pode me chamar de "namorado".

A garota arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso enorme.

Tenten: Claro que aceito. - falou o abraçando.

Neji: Que bom...mas não quero que fique nervosa...não tem do que se envergonhar nem do que se preocupar.

Tenten: Mas... - foi silenciada pelo dedo do rapaz.

Neji: "Mas" nada...não quero discutir de novo com você nada... - falou logo depois voltando a beijá-la.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Shhhh... - murmurou o Hyuuga entre os beijos.

Tenten: Mas e o Lee?

O rapaz fechou a cara e a encarou.

Neji: O que tem ele?

Tenten: Bem...eu não quero esconder de ninguém que estamos namorando...

Neji: O quê? Konoha toda não precisa saber...

Tenten: Mas meu time sim...e meu melhor amigo também... - falou nervosa.

Neji: "Melhor amigo"? - pronunciou o Hyuuga enfezado com ar de falsidade.

Tenten: Escuta aqui, ele é meu amigo sim, e digo mais, ele disse que ia acabar com quem me deixou triste.

Neji: Ele não precisa saber que te deixei triste daquela vez.

Tenten: Ah tá...ele é burro o suficiente para não notar que do nada aparecemos namorando.

Neji: E daí?

Tenten: E achar que minha tristeza não tinha nada a ver com você?

Neji: Talvez...

Tenten: Poupe-me Sr. HYuuga...

Neji: Talvez ele até suspeitasse...mas não iria concluir nada sem provas. - falou dando fim a conversa beijando novamente os lábios da menina.

Tenten: Você não se preocupa com sua segurança? - falou o afastando

Neji a puxou de volta logo pronunciando.

Neji: Não tenho do que me preocupar com ele.

Tenten: Você não acredita na força dele não é? - perguntou cabisbaixa.

Neji: Acredito. - respondeu o rapaz para surpresa da garota.

Neji: Mas por você - deu-lhe um selinho - eu lutarei até minha força se esgotar.

A garota o mirou admirada. Nunca esperaria palavras ou gestos assim vindos dele. Agora já sabe de onde veio o "Arigatou" de Sasuke ao ir embora. Abafou um riso pensando nos sentimentos dele.

Tenten: Tenho que contar a Ino também! – falava a menina, ainda feliz.

O rapaz engasgou por um momento, engolindo um seco.

Neji: Anh...depois nós conversamos sobre ela.

Tenten: Você ainda está enfezado por eu ter contado aquela situação toda a ela?

Neji: Er...não é bem isso, mas...depois a gente conversa mais sobre isso... – falou dando fim a conversa.

O garoto a beijou novamente, descendo para seu pescoço, enquanto sua mão direita percorria seu corpo, descendo novamente para a coxa da garota a segurando com força e puxando para cima, de forma que desse mais liberdade dele se encaixar entre as pernas da kunoichi.

A jovem sentiu um embrulho no estomago e um suor quente pelo corpo, ao sentir o tamanho do desejo do rapaz encostado em seu ventre.

Poderia dizer até como estava "guardado" lá dentro pela dureza que se encontrava. (N.A.: Não acredito que escrevi isso XD Foi na intenção de me fazer rir pela minha própria falta de noção...só pode.)

Sentiu novamente um fervor na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. O cheiro dos cabelos e da pele do rapaz eram maravilhosos, assim como sabia, que para ele, o seu também deve ser ótimo, já que ele não parava de cheirar seu pescoço.

Tirou os braços do garoto de dentro das mangas do kimono o abaixou. Acariciou o peito, agora totalmente nu, do rapaz, descendo para seu abdômen. Sentiu-o pulsar dentro da calça e seus pelos novamente se arrepiarem. (N.A.: Menino arrepiado XD Pior que porco espinho)

Por sua vez, o rapaz não deixava por menos, acariciava o seio esquerdo da menina enquanto tateava algo em sua bolsa.

A garota se surpreendeu ao vê-lo pegar uma kunai e se preparar para cortar as faixas que lhe cobriam os seios.

Tenten: Não! - falou protegendo-se com os braços

Neji: Não vai me deixar cortar?

Tenten: Bem eu...

Neji: Escute...não sei quanto tempo posso esperar, deixe-me fazer logo isso.

A garota não entendeu absolutamente nada do que o menino disse e demonstrou claramente com uma cara de desentendida.

O rapaz ficou nervoso e corado. Como explicaria algo assim para ela. Preferiu ignorar detalhes e convencê-la logo de cortar as faixas.

Neji: Tenten...não precisa se sentir envergonhada. Vamos, tire o braço. - falou levantando o braço dela.

Passou a kunai por de baixo das faixas, entre os seios da garota, logo em seguida, puxando e as arrebentando.

Os seios da menina ficaram expostos e vermelhos por causa do aperto que passavam.

O Hyuuga os acariciou deslumbrado com o tamanho e a forma. Perfeitos mas...

Neji: Como vocês conseguem?

Tenten: O quê? - perguntou brigando os braços com as mãos de Neji, tentando escondê-los novamente.

Neji: Ficar com essas faixas...não dói?

Tenten: Já estou acostumada. - deu por fim, desistindo de brigar com ele, o puxando para perto si, fazendo assim que ficasse sobre seus seios, os cobrindo.

Neji: Sabe... - a beijou - são muito maiores sem essas faixas. Vocês deviam usar sempre que estiverem na vila sem missões. - falou com um ar pervertido, ganhando em seguida um tapa no braço.

Tenten: Para vocês ficarem com esses pensamentos? Se estamos ou não de faixas? Lógico que não!

Neji: Hum...que pena, esse tamanho me surpreendeu.

A garota corou por completo. Não sabia agora se preferia um Neji calado, que não falasse besteiras, ou um matraca pervertido.

Saiu de seus pensamentos com um beijo ardente do rapaz, um beijo apaixonante, mas mesmo assim muito sedutor. Sabia aonde aquilo tudo ia levar, mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha dúvidas.

Tudo aquilo era muito bom para ser verdade. Ainda estava muito difícil de acreditar, muito mesmo.

Abandonou seus pensamentos quando o rapaz chegou novamente perto de seu ouvindo e falou num sussurro.

Neji: Seja minha... - logo após beijou atrás da orelha da Mitsashi.

Tenten: ...

A menina permaneceu calada, talvez soubesse a referencia daquelas palavras, mas além de estranho lhe dava muita vergonha pensar.(N.A.: lentinha... XD)

Se nenhuma resposta, o Hyuuga apenas desceu suas mãos até as pernas da garota puxando sua calça para baixo. Tirou os sapatos dela com os pés e subiu suas mãos até a cabeça arrancando seu protetor.

A garota se assustou com todos os atos repentinos do rapaz, levou sua mão até a cintura segurando sua calça.

Neji também voltou suas mãos para lá, segurando as da garota enquanto voltava a beijá-la. Acariciou de leve a mão deve, passando confiança, para logo depois puxar a calça da mão dela repentinamente.

A menina arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto ferver de vergonha. Resolveu jogar o mesmo jogo, mudando o rumo de suas mãos para as calças dele.

Ela não seria sua cobaia de novo...dessa vez, ele seria dela.

Abriu o botão e abaixou com dificuldade a parte de cima do kimono dele. Sentia agora com mais intensidade o órgão do rapaz.

Mexeu-se de baixo dele, a fim de se posicionar melhor e evitar mais o peso, e notou a baixo gemido que ele soltou ao senti-la roçando sob o membro masculino.

Tenten: O que é isso? Não posso nem me mover? - pensou meio surpresa com a facilidade que podia se mexer com um homem.

O rapaz subiu suas mãos aos seios da garota novamente, apertando um e abocanhando o outro. Enquanto brincava com o mamilo do esquerdo, lambeu em volta do direito, deixando uma trilha de saliva por onde passava, seguindo depois para o meio, onde o sugou um pouco, para logo depois dar leves mordidas, intensificando as sensações da kunoichi.

Ao morder seu seio, Tenten pressionou a cabeça do rapaz contra o peito, afundando-a em seu colo.

Ele olhou para cima e a encarou por uns segundos, quando a Mitsashi se sentiu observada voltou seus olhos aos do rapaz. Permaneceram se encarando por longos segundos...um admirado com as feições avermelhadas e maravilhadas do outro.

Subiu novamente a cabeça, tomando os lábios da garota. Seus corpos tremiam de frio, mas o calor interior não deixava de aumentar.

Tenten: Itai... - resmungou baixinho, imperceptível ao Hyuuga que agora estava embriagado pelas emoções e sensações.

Algo a machucava, sem pensar muito desceu suas mãos e afastou o incômodo, tocando e empurrando o órgão do garoto.

Neji: Huum...

O menino gemeu aumentando o peso de sua respiração.

Tenten terminou de empurrar o que lhe machucava, retirando a mão do local, sendo, em seguida, impedida pelas próprias mãos do garoto.

Neji segurou as mãos da Misashi as conduzindo de volta ao lugar.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

Tenten: Neji eu...

Neji: Shhh - murmurou perto de seu ouvido.

O rapaz a fez segurar seu sexo, ensinando em seguida, movimentos de vai e vem frenético, onde devia apertar e onde devia afrouxar, entre outras coisas.

Logo depois deixou-a fazer o serviço sozinha, enquanto acariciava sua perna, seguindo para o interior de sua coxa.

A garota estremeceu ao sentir o toque do rapaz perto de sua virilha e apertou, sem querer, o órgão em sua mão mais força.

O Hyuuga gemeu consideravelmente alto, assustando Tenten e a uns pássaros pelos arredores. (N.A.: huahauha...parece aqueles filmes de comédia XD)

Tenten: Go-Gomen... - falou a menina sem graça.

Neji: Por que está se desculpando? Não há nenhum motivo minha linda... - falou acariciando o rosto da menina para logo depois beijá-la de novo.

Tenten surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a atitude meiga do rapaz. Mas quem podia reclamar dele assim? Era maravilhoso...

O garoto subiu sua mão chegando ao sexo da garota, parou um instante ali para logo depois começar a brincar com os dedos.

A Mitsashi se contorcia...era relativamente agradável o toque do garoto ali, ágil e habilidoso, parecia até que ele sabia perfeitamente todos os seus pontos altos.

Ao ignorar a calcinha da garota e encostar diretamente sua mão na parte íntima de Tenten, esta começou a tremer, gemendo nem muito alto e nem muito baixo, puxou com força os cabelos do rapaz com uma mão e apertou novamente o órgão dele com a outra, chegando em seu primeiro clímax da noite.

O Hyuuga tirou sua mão, agora úmida, e enxugou em uma pequena parte de seu kimono. Tirou o resto da roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e cobriu o chão em baixo da garota.

Neji: Está melhor agora? - falou terminando de ajeitar

Tenten: Com você está bom de qualquer forma. - falou puxando o garoto para perto de si.

Neji: Garanto-lhe que pode ficar melhor. - sorriu maliciosamente.

Tenten: Então me mostre. - terminou de falar e o beijou fervorosamente.

O rapaz desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço da Mitsashi, chupando novamente seus seios. Desceu até sua barriga contornando com a língua o umbigo da menina.

Enquanto dava leves beijos por lá, desceu sua mão até a calcinha da garota, fazendo uma cosquinha agradável no cós para logo depois retira-la.

Desceu sua boca, beijando a virilha da garota seguindo para o meio depois. Depositou singelos beijos, brincando com a língua logo depois.

A kunoichi revirava sua cabeça para trás, completamente extasiada pelas sensações que o Hyuuga lhe proporcionava.

Ele lambia, beijava, sugava, brincava, fazia tudo de tal modo que enlouquecia a garota.

Tenten: Ne-Neji... - falou a garota em tom de súplica.

Neji: Fique calma minha linda. - falou voltando a fazer o serviço.

Ao perceber que a kunoichi estava prestes a alcançar seu segundo êxtase da noite o rapaz parou o que fazia e a olhou.

A menina o observou contrariada.

O rapaz se ajeitou por cima da kunoichi, abaixando sua cueca e encaixado seu membro na entrada da garota.

Neji: Agora não tem mais volta... - falou acariciando o rosto da garota depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Tenten: E quem disse que eu quero? - falou envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

Neji: Pode doer um pouco e...

Tenten: Eu sei - falou dando um singelo sorriso.

Neji: Jura? Pensei que eu fosse o único pervertido aqui. - riu cinicamente.

Tenten: Bobo...só que... - a garota parecia apreensiva para falar, corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça.

Neji: Diga minha linda... - falou levantando novamente o rosto dela.

Tenten: Eu...tenho medo de...engravidar. Sabe, sou muito nova, e tem as missões e...

Foi interrompida pelo garoto.

Neji: Shh...eu sei, não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito.

O rapaz a beijou penetrando-a. A garota deu um grito de dor, abafado pelo beijo.

O Hyuuga permaneceu imóvel por um tempo, apenas para a Mitsashi se acostumar com ele dentro dela. Sentia as unhas da garota cravadas em suas costas e os músculos dela tensionados.

Ao se mexeu um pouco para fora, ela novamente fez cara de dor. Resolveu sair com mais delicadeza, em devagar para ela relaxar.

Estava dando certo...para ela, já para ele, estava sendo um provação. Não agüentava mais, precisava intensificar aquilo rápido antes da noite acabar, para ele.

A beijou brincando com sua língua, a fim de distraí-la diretamente de lá.

Saiu um pouco mais rápido de dentro dela. Quando estava completamente de fora, voltou na mesma velocidade.

A garota já não parecia mais atordoada. Resolveu intensificar os movimentos, penetrando –a com mais rapidez e força.

Novamente a expressão de dor surgiu no rosto da menina. Quando o Hyuuga diminuiu a velocidade de novo, sentiu as mãos da kunoichi em seu rosto e a mirou.

Tenten: Continue como estava...não se preocupe.

Neji: Tem certeza?

Tenten: Hai... - falou deslizando seus dedos pelo rosto dele.

O rapaz, novamente, acelerou seus movimentos, dando leves investidas.

O rosto da menina foi-se modificando para um misto de dor e prazer. Enquanto o do rapaz também ficava extremamente vermelho e suado.

A garota passou a arranhar suas costas, descendo para suas nádegas. O rapaz gemeu alto, enquanto aumentava as investidas.

Seus corpos se moviam igualmente, Neji a puxava para si enquanto Tenten se afasta dele nas investidas. Os dois gemiam descompassadamente.

Beijaram-se apaixonados, quando seus corpos começaram a tremer.

Tenten atingiu novamente o orgasmo naquela noite, dando um suspiro alto juntamente com um gemido que mais parecia um grito.

O garoto continuou suas investidas. Começou a respirar pesadamente e Tenten sentia seu membro pulsando cada vez mais dentro dela. Seus olhos se apertaram e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho.

Por fim, e para surpresa da garota, no ultimo instante o rapaz saiu de dentro dela, derrubando todo o líquido na grama verde e um pouco na perna da menina.

Caiu pesadamente sobre uma parte da roupa que estava em baixo da garota e a puxou para perto de si.

Neji: Desculpe, sujei um pouco você... – falou meio preocupado.

Tenten: Você realmente deu um jeito - deu uma singela risada.

Neji: Eu disse que daria. - falou depositando um beijo na garota.

Tenten: Temos que voltar...

Neji: É...

Tenten: Podemos ficar aqui só mais um tempinho? - falou se virando para o rapaz e fazendo bico.

Neji: Tudo bem...só mais um pouco...também, não agüento andar agora.

A garota deu uma gargalhada divertida.

Tenten: O grande Hyuuga foi vencido! - bradou divertida estendendo os braços para o alto.

Neji: Claro que não... - falou puxando a menina par si, esboçando um sorriso malicioso - posso fazer tudo de novo se quiser.

Tenten: Mas não hoje. - falou pondo o dedo na boca do rapaz que já ia a beijando novamente - temos que voltar para lá e ainda temos uma missão a ser completada.

Neji: Hum... - murmurou contrariado.

Tenten: Prometo que você pode provar sua resistência quando voltarmos à Konoha. - falou dando uma piscadela para ele.

O garoto sentou-se e virou para Tenten.

Neji: Vamos?

Tenten: Hai...

O rapaz se levantou e pôs-se a se a vestir. A Mitsashi, apesar de tudo corou violentamente com a atitude dele.

Não demonstrava nenhuma vergonha. Fazia tudo como se estivesse sozinho em um cômodo.

Neji: O que houve? - perguntou já pronto, virando-se para a menina ruborizada.

Tenten: Ah! Na-Nã-Nada... - gaguejou desviando o olhar, e se levantando coberta pela parte de cima do kimono dele.

Neji: Está com vergonha?

Tenten: Err...um pouco... - murmurou virando o rosto.

Neji: Tudo bem...respeitarei isso em você. Estarei ali atrás da árvore...mas quero que saiba que isso não será por muito tempo viu... - falou virando o rosto da menina para ele e rindo cinicamente.

Dirigiu-se a uma das árvores do local sendo acompanhado pelos olhos da garota.

Neji: Não confia em mim?

Tenten: O quê?

Neji: Não precisa me acompanhar para saber se estou vendo ou mão.

Tenten: Ah! Go-gomen! - falou virando-se de costas para o rapaz.

Ao virar o rosto após uns segundos não avistou nenhum sinal do Hyuuga.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e ajeitou os cabelos nos odangos.

Chamou-o logo e o viu saindo após uns segundos de trás de uma das árvores.

Correu em sua direção, entregando a parte da roupa dele. Esperou-o se vestir para caminharem de volta ao local que estavam "acampando".

Neji: Por que não solta seus cabelos?

Tenten: Eu gosto deles assim...além de que é mais fácil em uma batalha.

Neji murmurou algumas coisas quase que indecifráveis a kunoichi, mas ela pode entender certas palavras como:

"Cabelo grande"

"Conversa"

"O meu..."

Entre outras coisas mais...

A garota se aproximou dele e segurou sua mão. O rapaz não deu muita bola, apenas a encarou rapidamente, para logo virar-se para frente de novo.

Tenten: Te amo seu chato... - murmurou a menina baixinho, mais como para si mesma.

Neji: Também te amo sua boba... - falou virando o rosto para ela, para surpresa da menina.

o0o0o0

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Gai: Isso que é a chama da juventude! Venha, Lee!

Lee: Hai! Gai-sensei!

Os dois, até então virados para o lado direito, viraram-se quase que ao mesmo tempo, para o lado esquerdo de seus sacos de dormir.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

(N.A.: finalzinho extra que veio na minha cabeça em uma imaginação tola XD)

Continua...

Reviews \o/o/ \o\ /o\

Resposta as reviews:

**Juh-chan X3:** rsrs...normal, assediando nosso pobre Nejizin...mas que isso XD ela está demais no Narutimate Accell 2 (jogo para PS2 XD)

**matheus:** tá aí a continuação foufo ;D

**Ana Carolina:** Que bom que está viva - Mas dessa vez demorei muito né " foi malz...de sinal de vida viu rsrsrs...e obrigada \o/ espero melhorar cada vez mais!!

**Chibi Haru-chan17:** Pois é rsrs...quem consegue resistir? Mas pegar o homem da amiga é sacanagem XD Espero que curta esse capitulo...meu 1º hentai postado...fiquei meio nervosa i.i

**Luly:** uahuha...coitada da Ino, está criando rivais, mas como eu disse, ela está muito boa no Narutimate Accell 2 (jogo para PS2) rsrs...obrigada pelos elogios...mas acho que extrapolei um pouco nesse cap talvez óò escrevi mt em dias separados com humores diferentes rsrs...depois me diz o que achou...é meu primeiro hentai postado também, fiquei meio nervosa -"

**Maríllya Andrade:** Segunda ou terceira que chama ela de víbora o.o nossa que crueldade com ela...tadinha rsrs...logo ela que é uma das melhores no Narutimate Accell 2(jogo para PS2)...mas o que isso tem a ver ne -" rsrs...tadinha da Tenten também poxa...ela tava nervosa -.-

**nemuriko:** O.O pq vai me matar? T.T Pobre de mim então depois de vc ler essa cap...bueee...é meu primeiro hentai postado, fiquei meio nervosa, entenderei se não gostar i.i

**Florinecordeiro:** hauhauha...soque apenas a Ino...não interfira no belíssimo rosto do nosso Neji! XD

**Aurora Lynne:** Nossa, Deus que me livre de uma amiga assim tb rsrs...nhaa e obrigada pelos elogios -

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan:** huahhauhaha...obrigada pelos elogios...sinceramente, meu senso de humor, não parece ser tudo isso o.o mas se tem alguém que se divirta - acho que o poço sempre pode ser mais fundo né? rsrs...Pois é, bem que poderiam existir pessoas assim óò (namorado igual fisicamente e psicologicamente XD)...bem, procura que talvez você até ache...eu já achei o meu ;D rsrsrs...amor a primeira vista, ou melhor, amor a primeira aula -

**Bruna:** rsrs...você não parece ser tão tímida o.o" hauahua...mas vá, cuspa tudo o que sente XD eu também farei! PTU(cuspe) BLOSH (cara de Ino) muahahaha...tá foi sem graça -.- toh sem humor hj...

**Loony159:** rsrs...pois é, muitos comentaram também dessa frase XD acho que muito raramente você acha uma fic de linguajar descente e que solte essas "pérolas" de vez em quando...geralmente as fics são inteiramente hentais... -" e obrigada pelos elogios...eeei, eu também quero o neji só para mim...alias, acho que todas aqui querem rsrs...tera que passar por nós primeiro viu ;D (3 reviews XD)

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna:** Que isso...a Ino daqui é fictícia rsrs...alias, ela está demais no Narutimate Accell 2 (jogo para PS2) XD...bjus espero que goste do hentai -" é meu primeiro postado, fiquei meio nervosa...

**Lizinha-chan:** O.O nossa! rsrs...obrigada - espero que continua curtindo...é meu primeiro hentai postado, fiquei meio nervosa -.-" Bjus

**Hatake Sandrinha:** heuheuheuhe...não foi só você que tinha essas esperanças na Ino...também cogite fazer algo assim, mas era muito...clichê o.o rsrs...eu sei, homem é terrível mesmo -.-" mulheres uni-vos \o/ rsrsrs...nas é assim mesmo XD os mais fortes realmente se tornam mais fracos...faça um teste ;D Bjus (adorei sua review rsrs...foi a que mais se aproximou de minha personalidade em tudo...pensamento, escrita, raciocínio, palavreados de baixo calão, tudo...escreva mais \o/)

**Biah Hyuuga:** rsrs...tá aí a continuação e o hentai - não sei se ficou muito bom sabe -.- é meu primeiro hentai postado, fiquei meio nervosa quando escrevi...bjus

**Emaleth Myfair:** Desculpeee óò tive alguns probleminhas, e demorei como hentai rsrs...é meu primeiro postado, fiquei meio nervosa...sorry

**Lau-chan:** ahhh desculpaa óò uma pena não poder agradar você i.i prometo fazer uma Ino mais determinada...gomen gomen gomen

Owari Reviews

Arigatou Minna-san


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus outros personagens não me pertencem...uma pena T.T! Mas se pertencessem Neji já estava junto com a Tenten, Sasuke com Sakura, sendo que o Sasuke tinha um caso escondido com o Naruto...rsrs**

_Yoo Minna-san! Novamente peço perdão pelo atraso, sem desculpas dessa vez, foi realmente por falta de vergonha na cara minha XD O capítulo já estava praticamente todo pronto, eu só precisava escrever algo para terminar o a jornada deles até Suna. Pouca coisa, mas a preguiça se apoderou rsrsrs...eu queria aproveitar os últimos dias de férias e dormir até beeem mais tarde, vendo que não foi possível porque minha mãe sempre me ligava mandando eu acordar para comer e eu perdia o sono -.- Bem...não vou contar mais meus problemas porque não é para isso que estamos aqui \o/ Vamos a fic... Ah sim! **CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A UMA GRANDE DESENHISTA QUE EU SOU FÃ...AURORA LYNNE! PORQUE SÓ ELA PARA ME FAZER CHORAR VENDO UM DESENHO INANIMADO!**_

Capítulo Anterior

_A garota se aproximou dele e segurou sua mão. O rapaz não deu muita bola, apenas a encarou rapidamente, para logo virar-se para frente de novo._

_Tenten: Te amo seu chato... - murmurou a menina, baixinho, mais como para si mesma._

_Neji: Também te amo sua boba... - falou virando o rosto para ela, para surpresa da menina._

Capítulo 6

Na manha seguinte, para espanto de dois integrantes da equipe, Neji ainda dormia.

Tenten até era comum, mas o gênio Hyuuga conseguia acordar mais cedo do que os rapazes esforçados.

Costumava arrumar suas coisas e esperar seus colegas de equipe terminarem também, enquanto tomava seu café calmamente. Logo depois, quando estes tomavam seu desjejum, o rapaz costumava se aquecer ou meditar em algum canto mais sossegado, longe de todos.

Lee: Neji-san! Neji-san! - chamava, enquanto sacudia, levemente, o ombro do garoto ainda adormecido.

Neji: Hum...? - murmurou entreabrindo os olhos e virando-se para o rapaz.

Lee: Neji-san...você está bem?

Neji: O que houve? - perguntou não entendendo o por que do amigo tê-lo acordado.

Lee: Eu é que pergunto...você está dormindo demais.

Neji: O quê? Que horas são? - perguntou já bem desperto sentando-se.

Lee: São oito horas...você costuma acordar antes de todos nós.

Neji: Hum...eu deixei tudo arrumado ontem, não tive porque acordar cedo hoje. - falou tentando fugir do interrogatório.

Lee: Sim mas...você também não gosta de tomar café conosco...mas hoje terá de nos acompanhar! - falou fazendo uma algazarra de deboche.

Neji: Tanto faz.

O rapaz se levantou e caminhou até seus pertences, pegando o cantil de água que carregava tomando uns goles logo depois. Enquanto fechava o recipiente, correu os olhos pelo "acampamento", disfarçadamente, procurando uma certa kunoichi.

Encontrou a garota remexendo sua bolsa e logo depois prendendo o saco de dormir atrás dela. Viu-a levantar-se e virar o rosto para onde o rapaz se encontrava, provavelmente havia percebido o olhar dele.

A menina encarou seus olhos mostrando-lhe um agradável sorriso. O Hyuuga corou levemente, virando o rosto e recolhendo seu saco de dormir.

Gai: Tenten! Venha tomar café!

Tenten: Hai! - falou voltando-se, agora, para o homem que a chamava.

O rapaz acompanhou-a discretamente seguindo para perto de seu antigo sensei. Notando também a aproximação de Lee perto desta.

Levantou-se de supetão e se aproximou dos dois, metendo-se entre eles para pegar seu café, disposto igualmente, no centro do lugar como os outros.

Lee: Ei! Não foi nada! Sr. Delicadeza! - falou o menino nervoso para seu companheiro de equipe.

Tenten: Neji! - a garoto o chamou com ar de reprovação e emburrada.

O rapaz nem ligou, pegou seu café voltando para o lugar onde estava antes, passando novamente entre o dois.

Lee: Ei! Tá querendo brigar?! - falou mostrando o punho.

Neji: Com você não é necessário... - o Hyuuga mostrou-se mais frio que o de costume ao se dirigir ao companheiro.

Lee: Como é...? - grunhiu já se dirigindo ao garoto.

Gai: Oe Lee! - chamou-o segurando o jovem. - Esqueça isso! Vamos tomar café...

A Mitsashi observou o homem arrastando o rapaz para longe do Hyuuga, para logo depois voltar para este com um olhar fulminante.

Foi até o centro também, e pegou sua refeição, para logo depois sentar-se do lado oposto ao do garoto, junto de seus outros companheiros.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, todos já haviam terminado e estavam prontos para continuar sua caminhada até Suna. Novamente Lee e Gai seguiam na frente e Neji e Tenten logo atrás.

A kunoichi dava discretas encaradas ao menino que permanecia virado para frente, parecendo alheio a tudo. Aproximou-se dele, e nada. Deu-lhe uma observada ainda mais demorada, e nada. Parecia evitá-la.

A garota emburrou a cara e afastou-se dele, agora dando passos descaradamente pesados, chamando a atenção dos rapazes logo a frente.

Lee: Tenten-chan...algum problema? - falou não entendendo a reação da garota.

Tenten: Ah...sim Lee! Er...poderia me fazer companhia? Tenho umas coisas sobre Konoha para contar! - falou sorrindo animadamente para o garoto.

Lee: Tenten-chan sabe que não gosto de fofoca!

Tenten: Não é fofoca Lee-kun...alias, tenho umas coisas para falar até sobre a Sakura-san.

O rapaz rapidamente arregalou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seguiu para perto da menina e começou a conversar enquanto caminhava lado a lado com ela.

Obviamente, mesmo com suas atitudes para lá de estranhas, não passou despercebido pelos olhos do Hyuuga. Este para evitar contato, seguiu para frente posicionando-se ao lado de Gai, começando alguns assuntos sobre a missão e outras coisas mais aleatórias.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, a não ser pelo clima pesado que pairava ainda entre o gênio e seu rival. Este último evitava trocar qualquer palavra com o rapaz que de sua natureza já era calado, criando assim um clima tenso no ar.

Tenten várias vezes procurou se juntar a Gai na intenção de fugir das malditas faíscas que o jovem de verde soltava ao encarar o outro, mas este ao ver a garota se afastar para perto do sensei, novamente juntava-se a eles.

A noite mais uma vez caiu. Eram três dias de viajem de Konoha até Suna, provavelmente no final do próximo dia já teriam visão do lugar.

Igual a noite anterior, Gai e Lee acendiam a fogueira, mas dessa vez, Tenten se ofereceu para buscar a água, enquanto Neji procurava os temperos.

Decidiram isso pois, estavam sob muito mais árvores que o dia anterior, e basicamente seria impossível a um olho normal enxergar qualquer coisa, do tamanho de uma planta, no meio da floresta.

O rapaz foi na frente, submerso pela escuridão do lugar. A garota o acompanhou com os olhos e seguiu na direção oposta, aonde sabia que encontraria um riacho.

Andou uns 50 metros já sabendo estar perto do lugar.

Neji: Você não poupa esforços para se juntar a ele...

A garota foi pega de surpresa, sacando, em seguida, uma kunai.

O rapaz afastou a arma, aproximando-se da menina.

Tenten: O que você está fazendo aqui? - falou reconhecendo o shinobi.

Neji: Nada de mais...vim me assegurar de que você não se jogaria em um poço de veneno de novo. - falou em tom de deboche, mirando algum ponto qualquer no alto.

Tenten: Hunf...baka! - murmurou continuando seu caminho.

O rapaz a seguiu pela trilha, até o momento que a kunoichi parou novamente.

Tenten: Você não deveria fazer algo do outro lado da floresta? - perguntou, ainda de costas para ele.

Neji: Meu bunshin está fazendo.

Tenten: O quê? Então aquele que estava conosco não era você? - falou surpresa, virando-se para o rapaz agora.

Neji: Não...

Tenten: Desde quando aquele não era você?

Neji: Desde de manhã...

Tenten: O.O E-eu não havia notado...

Neji: Era a intenção ¬¬

Tenten: Mas...o que você esteve fazendo o dia todo?

Neji: Hum...algumas coisas que deixei de fazer, porque dormi demais... - falou virando-se para a menina, agora corada - e averiguando o local.

Tenten: Levou o dia todo fazendo isso?

Neji: Não...

Tenten: O que mais você fez afinal? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

O garoto aproximou-se do rosto dela, ficando a centímetros.

Neji: Vai me dar sermão agora?

A menina ruborizou mais.

Tenten: É-é claro que não// Eu só perguntei por...por...curiosidade!

Neji: Não precisa gaguejar tanto...e porque então faz essa pose de reprovação? - falou mirando o corpo da menina, que mantinha os braços cruzados e o pé direito batendo levemente no chão.

A kunoichi rapidamente desfez a pose, ainda mais sem jeito.

Tenten: Ora, você faz parte da equipe...deveria nos informar isto! - falou retornando ao assunto.

Neji: A vocês não é necessário...avisei apenas ao Gai-sensei, ele é o líder.

Tenten: Mas poderíamos ter sido atacados.

Neji: É para isto que eu vigiava.

A menina ficou calada, provavelmente sem nenhum argumento a mais. Virou-se novamente de costas para o Hyuuga e seguiu a trilha que percorria antes.

Mas algo a segurou no lugar sentiu o efeito da inércia em seu corpo, indo logo depois de encontro ao peito do rapaz.

Tenten: Neji! - falou surpresa e nervosa.

Neji: O quê você conversava com o Lee? - perguntou baixinho, abraçado à garota.

Tenten: Ciúmes?! Eu sabia...¬¬ - pensou rindo internamente da atitude boba e de certa forma, desesperada, do rapaz. Provavelmente, a desculpa de averiguação do local era só um plano bem pensado para resultar nisso no final.

Neji: Vocês dois... - não pode terminar a frase, pois foi calado com um beijo da garota.

O menino ainda com os olhos arregalados, desacostumado com a situação, logo a puxou mais para sí, tornando o beijo mais apaixonado ainda.

Após se separarem encarou a garota que agora esboçava um sorriso maroto.

Tenten: Huhu...eu disse que era ciúmes...hihihi...você falou que não sentia...hihihihi - falou entre risadas baixas.

Neji: Não é ciúmes... - falou fechando a cara - estou apenas...assegurando que não roubem o que é meu. - falou puxando a menina novamente para perto de si.

Tenten: Ora essa... - falou afastando a parte de cima do corpo do rapaz empurrando de leve o peito. - e desde quando sou sua?

O Hyuuga aproximou-se do rosto da kunoichi e chegando ao pé do ouvido disse como num sussurro.

Neji: Desde quando a fiz minha...se não lembra, posso fazê-la de novo... - após terminar a frase, desceu para o pescoço da garota depositando leves beijos lá.

Tenten: Que horrível Neji! - reclamou empurrando o rapaz e fazendo cara de nojo. - Isso não é algo muito romântico de se dizer, sabia?! - falou em tom de reprovação.

Neji: Eu nunca fui muito romântico... - sussurrou voltando para perto dela.

A garota o parou no meio do caminho.

Tenten: Você já foi romântico sim...e muito...ontem a noite... - falou abaixando o olhar.

Neji: Se você me quer romântico de novo... - falou esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

Tenten: Quero você romântico vinte e quatro horas. - falou corada.

Neji: Claro, prometo que lhe darei um beijo a cada kunai enfiada em meu corpo. - debochou.

Tenten: Você sabe que não me refiro a isso... - falava agora tristonha.

O rapaz notou o tom de voz mudado da garota, aproximou-se dela, logo depois a abraçando confortavelmente.

Neji: Tudo bem, eu entendi...me perdoe...

Tenten: Neji... - chamou o nome do rapaz agora o encarando.

Este segurou-lhe o rosto, logo beijando sua testa, descendo pelo nariz, para chegar a boca da menina.

Apertaram mais o abraçado, juntando seus corpos com força, como se não quisessem largar do outro nunca mais. O Hyuuga acariciou a nuca da menina, descendo em seguida para suas costas e depositando as mãos, logo depois, na cintura.

Beijaram-se por longos segundos, até o rapaz começar a descer com seus lábios pelo rosto da kunoichi. Beijou-o todo antes de descer para o pescoço, dando, em seguida, uma profunda respirada no aroma que exalava dali.

A Mitsashi gemia baixo, adorava ou beijos dele em seu pescoço, era a parte que mais mexia com ela, e pelo que parecia, o Hyuuga já havia percebido isso também.

O rapaz apertava sua cintura, enquanto ela brincava com os dedos na nuca dele. Foi empurrando-na de encontro a uma árvore, a prensando com o corpo na mesma.

A garota sabia que não era hora e nem lugar adequado para tal coisa, mas o perfume e as carícias que o shinobi a sua frente exalava a embriagavam e a deixavam fora de si. Podia sentir já o membro excitado do garoto pressionado contra sua virilha, e sabia que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Em poucos dois ou três segundos de lucidez que havia conseguido recuperar, conseguiu afastar o rosto do garoto, que agora já estava em seu colo.

Tenten: Neji...não... - falou ainda ofegante.

Neji: Por quê? Aqui é seguro, e eles não vão se preocupar com o tempo. Qualquer demora meu bunshin virá atrás de nós.

Tenten: Ele realmente já havia planejado tudo - pensou surpresa - Mas...o Gai-sensei sabe que é... - foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

Neji: Não, ele acha que já não é mais um bunshin. - falou, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço.

Tenten: Ne-Neji! Não é certo...você está pondo em risco a segurança da missão.

Neji: Ei... - chamou-a, agora encarando seu rosto - porque você acha que me consideram gênio?

Tenten: Hunf...nem um pouco modesto. ¬¬

Neji: Para que ser modesto se sou realmente um gênio? - falou dando uma risada marota, voltando a beijar o colo da garota.

Tenten: Chega Neji! - bradou agora empurrando o rapaz para longe.

O Hyuuga fechou a cara, demonstrando estar realmente emburrado.

Neji: O que há?!

Tenten: É que...é que...eu não quero fazer isso aqui...

Neji: Por que não? E ontem?

Tenten: Mas lá era diferente, era um lugar menos...nojento. - falou fazendo uma simples cara de nojo e olhando em volta.

Neji: Então vamos para outro lugar...

Tenten: Não! Já disse...qualquer dia você vai virar para mim e falar "Vamos ali atrás rapidinho?", não quero isso!

De certa forma, o rapaz realmente entendia o que a garota queria dizer, mas...ela já estava burlando desculpas muito esfarrapadas. Nunca que ele falaria uma coisa dessas.

Tenten: Não estou dizendo que você vá falar isso...

Pronto...agora mão entendeu mais nada.

Tenten: Foi só uma forma de expressão...não quero sair fazendo isso por cada canto que passo...quero lugares confortáveis sabe... - falou abaixando o rosto meio envergonhada. - Não somos animais...

Neji: Mas somos shinobis...não temos tanto tempo livre assim...

Tenten: EU SEI! - a garota gritou o interrompendo.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e a olhou surpreso. A garota pareceu perceber a expressão do menino e virou a cabeça envergonhada.

Um longo silencio se fez entre os dois, até ser interrompido por ele.

Neji: Tudo bem...estou voltando... - falou voltando-se para o local que estavam e pondo-se a caminhar.

A garota se mexeu para segurá-lo, mas não o fez. Seus lábios o chamaram, mas a voz não saiu.

Notou no rosto do shinobi um misto de tristeza e frieza. Sabia que ele havia ficado aborrecido, mas tinha que fazê-lo entender que, pela situação que se encontravam no momento, teriam que haver certas limitações.

Virou-se para o lado oposto ao do rapaz, caminhando em direção ao lugar que ia antes de ser abordada.

Recolheu a água armazenando nos cantis e logo depois enchendo outro recipiente para usar no preparo da comida que iria fazer.

Voltou para o local do "acampamento" sem muita dificuldade, já que conhecia o caminho. Chegando lá se deparou com uma cena nada agradável, Lee encarava impacientemente o garoto Hyuuga, enquanto Gai tentava acalmá-lo com palavras que, praticamente, eram jogadas aos ventos, pelo rapaz.

Provavelmente Neji havía enfurecido o garoto com sua língua afiada, novamente.

Aproximou lentamente dos três, qualquer movimento em falso apertaria o gatilho para um briga. Tocou o ombro de Lee perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Lee: Vou mostrar a ele quem é o perdedor fraco aqui. - falou raivosamente.

A Mitsashi fuzilou os olhos perolados do rapaz que permanecia imóvel até então.

Tenten: Não liga para ele Lee-kun...você que ele fala isso somente para lhe provocar...

Assim quer terminou a frase, o som de uma risada fria e debochada saiu dos lábios do garoto.

Neji: Você acha mesmo?

A garota o olhou indignada.

Tenten: Lee-kun, Gai-sensei, vocês nos dão licença um minuto? - falou puxando o Hyuuga para dentro da floresta novamente.

Longe o suficiente do "acampamento" ela parou e o escorou contra uma árvore.

Tenten: Qual o seu problema afinal? Você não vê que tudo o que ele quer é ser respeitado e reconhecido por você? Ele já não provou ser merecedor disso?

Neji: Hunf... - bufou virando os olhos.

A garota por um momento o observou emburrada para logo depois arregalar os olhos.

Tenten: Neji...

O rapaz a encarou de lado.

Tenten: ...isso é só por ciúmes?

Neji: Já mandei você esquecer disso.

Tenten: ENTÃO PARE DE IMPLICAR COM ELE! - bradou a garota, nervosa.

O rapaz ficou surpreso por um momento, voltando em seguida a sua postura fria.

Neji: Ele deve aprender a não dar bola para isso... - falou quase como um sussurro.

Tenten: Você não é o encarregado de ensinar isso a ele! Deixe-o em paz...senão...

Neji: Senão...? - perguntou desafiador.

Tenten: Experimente fazer isso de novo...e você ficará sem sua nova brincadeira por um longo tempo. - falou dada uma risada, deixando rapaz com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Virou-se para voltar quando foi detida pelas mãos do menino.

Neji: Você...não teria coragem...eu sei que você também quer.

Tenten: Experimente... - falou se desvencilhando e pondo-se a caminhar novamente.

A garoto voltou para o local encontrando Gai em um canto e Lee cozinhando...espera aí! Lee cozinhando?! O.O Surpreendeu-se e foi ao encontro do rapaz.

Tenten: O que está fazendo? - falou olhando para a comida e para o garoto.

Lee: Um ensopado... - falou sorridente.

Tenten: Não, por que está cozinhando?

Lee: Ah, me faz esquecer aquele idiota! - falou novamente sorridente.

Tenten: Nota-se ¬¬" Cozinhar para esquecer problemas é coisa de mulher -.- - pensou a garota rindo da bobagem.

Logo um Hyuuga com um expressão muito mais calma saiu de trás de algumas árvores. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, que ignorou e sentou-se em um canto.

Gai: Tenten...você deu uma surra nele? - falou o homem espantado com a mudança do garoto.

A jovem deu uma risada coçando a nuca.

Tenten: Só conversamos...prometi que a surra só vem depois. - falou esboçando um sorriso brincalhão.

Gai: Ah... - esboçou um sorriso pequeno de volta. Desde quando Tenten tinha esse poder sobre o jovem Hyuuga do time? Aliais os dois ultimamente tem agido muito estranho.

Lee: Ossu! Está terminado!! - falou se erguendo.

Tenten: Ótimo Lee-kun! - a garota sorriu gentilmente chegando perto do fogo, onde se encontrava o recipiente que o garoto cozinhara a comida.

Olhou para dentro procurando saber o que lhe esperava. No momento seguinte houve um silêncio da parte dela, e uma gota surgiu em seu cenho.

Tenten: Er...Le-Lee...

Lee: Sem palavras para expressão meus dons culinários, não?!

Tenten: Er...realmente, sem palavras... - falava a garota olhando o líquido contido na panela, ou melhor, a gosma contida na panela.

A "sopa" preparada pelo rapaz podia parecer tudo, menos sopa. Um líquido quase viscoso de cor amarelada e detalhes marrons, algumas folhas e pedaços de sabe-se lá o que boiavam, e o cheiro também era algo indecifrável.

Neji: Até que enfim terminou... - falou se aproximando.

Tenten: Er...Lee...o que você pôs aqui?

Lee: É se-gre-do. - falou dando uma piscadela para a menina.

Neji: O que importa? Estou com fome... - assim que o jovem avistou o líquido dentro do recipiente, pareceu pensar um pouco, em seguida voltando para onde estava.

Tenten: Ne-Neji! Não vai comer?

Neji: Estou sem fome...

Tenten: -.-"

Gai: -.-" (N/A: Ele já tinha visto a sopa...XD)

Lee: o.o" Mas...você não acabou de dizer que estava com fome?

Neji: Impressão sua... - respondeu friamente.

Lee: Tenten! - chamou virando-se para ela - Pode dar a surra agora? - perguntou apontando para o rapaz que permanecia imóvel.

Tenten: Er...é melhor comermos logo não é?! n.n"

Lee: Ossu! - bradou o jovem pegando sua parte.

Gai: Be-Bem...ele é meu querido discípulo. Ele é meu querido discípulo. Ele é meu querido discípulo. - falava o homem em um sussurro.

Tenten: Ora...não pode estar tão ruim. - pensou a menina pegando um pouco da "sopa"

Ao por a sopa na boca, realmente, sem palavras...estava maravilhosa! Apesar do cheiro e da aparência fazerem perde o apetite.

Tenten: Está deliciosa Lee! - disse a menina sorrindo.

Lee: Arigatou Tenten-chan!

O Hyuuga novamente encarou o casal emburrado. Definitivamente NÃO! Mesmo estando boa não comería. Não depois de dizer que estava sem fome e muito menos feita por seu rival...em todos os sentidos. Apesar de tudo, estava com muita fome.

Notou o olhar de Tenten direcionado a ele, provavelmente estava esperando alguma reação da parte dele, pelo diálogo que acabou de ter com o jovem do grupo. Virou o rosto para outro lado, desviando os olhos dos dela.

Todos terminaram de comer, exceto pelo Hyuuga, e arrumaram suas coisas, logo depois, pondo-se para dormir.

O belos orbes perolados do jovem começavam a embaçar e pesar, quando a pouca luz que vinha da lua, sumiu. De sobressalto, abriu-os novamente, vislumbrando uma silhueta conhecida na penumbra da noite.

Neji: Vá dormir... - falou indiferente fechando os olhos.

Tenten: Não está com fome?

O rapaz apenas bufou, indignado, pelo tormento.

Tenten: Imaginei... - falou esboçando um simples sorriso. - Vem comigo...

O Hyuuga a acompanhou com os olhos, vendo-a chegar perto de onde estava a fogueira. Levantou-se e se juntou a ela.

Tenten: Seu gênio é terrível...agora está com fome por mal criação.

Neji: Não amole.

Tenten: Ótimo! Então passe fome. - falou fazendo menção de se levantar, sendo segurada em seguida pelo rapaz.

Neji: O que você pretende fazer?

Tenten: Bem... - começou ajeitando-se de novo - ...eu não quis comer tudo, achei melhor guardar para você do que jogar fora.

Neji: É a comido do perdedor?

Tenten: A dele mesma...

Neji: Não quero...

Tenten: Achou que eu faria alguma coisa? A comida dele está ótima! Seria um desperdício...

Neji: Preferiria comer a sua comida... - falou emburrando a cara e desviando o olhar.

A garota meio surpresa abriu um sorriso.

Tenten: Pois é...você poderá comer muito dela ainda! Mas hoje, é a do Lee-kun! - falou enfiando uma colher da sopa na boca do rapaz.

Este assustou de sobressalto, logo mudando a expressão para uma melhor, devido ao gosto da refeição.

Pegou a tigela da mão da garota e terminou de comer.

Tenten: Espero que você se comporte agora...

Neji: Hunf...

Tenten: Senão falarei para o Lee que você comeu a sopa dele e adorou... - falou voltando para o saco de dormir, rindo.

O garoto ainda com expressão incrédula observava a jovem. Estava cada vez mais na palma da mão dela.

Após acordarem, o resto do terceiro dia transcorreu normalmente, melhor que os outros, em relação ao comportamento dos dois jovens rivais. No final da tarde, como previsto, avistaram Suna.

Lee: Yosh! Lá está a vila! - falou apontando energeticamente ao local.

Tenten: Nós também já vimos Lee... -.-"

Gai: Muito bem meus subordinados! - falou virando-se para os jovens do grupo - Ao chegarem lá já conhecem o procedimento...apresentem-se em grupo, corretamente, ao Kazekage-sama, e retirem-se...deixem o resto comigo. - terminou fazendo pose de Nice Guy com sorriso brilhante.

Tenten: Ha-Hai... -.-"

Seguiram calmamente até a vila, sendo escoltados, ao entrarem, até a cabine do Kazekage.

Gai: Gaara-sama... - chamou o homem, desviando a atenção do rapaz que olhava atentamente alguns pergaminhos.

O ruivo correu os olhos pela equipe, tentando lembrar-se dos propósitos deles ali, até que levantou-se os recebendo.

Neji, Lee e Tenten fizeram reverência em viraram-se para sair dos aposentos.

Gai: Aqui está a lista dos novos shinobis de Konoha. - pronunciou-se, estendendo um pergaminho.

Gaara: Ah sim...obrigado... - falou, lembrando-se da carta que a Godaime, da Vila da Folha, havia lhe enviado. - Aqui está a lista dos nossos. - entregou ao homem de verde outro pergaminho que havia tirado de dentro de uma gaveta.

Gai: Hai! Com licença... - falou pondo-se em retirada do local.

Gaara: Vocês aí! - chamou dois homens que estavam, juntamente, dentro da sala. - Mostrem-nos seus aposentos para passarem a noite.

Homens: Ha-Hai! - saíram em passos largos e duros atrás do líder do grupo de Konoha.

Ao sair da cabine do Kazekage, deparou-se com seus ex-discípulos, ainda o esperando, encostados no batente de uma abertura do lugar, onde dava para ver a vila toda.

Gai: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Tenten: Esperando por você...

O homem deu um profundo suspiro, logo se virando de novo para eles, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

Gai: NÃO PERCAM SEU TEMPO COM UM VELHO COMO EU!! VÃO E VIVAM O FOGO DE SUAS JUVENTUDES!! - bradou apontando para a vila.

Tenten: o.o"

Neji: -.-"

Lee: Ooossu!! Vamos Tenten-chan! - falou estendendo a mão para a garota, com os olhos, igualmente, em chamas.

Tenten: Err... - olhou para Neji por cima do ombro - ...depois eu vou Lee. - falou com um sorriso amarelo.

Lee: E você meu eterno rival!? - apontou agora para o Hyuuga - Vamos lutar até nossa chama se extinguir!

Neji: Hunf... - o garoto apenas o deu as costas e saiu andando em passos largos, sendo seguido por um dos homens que saiu da cabine do Kazekage..

o Rock novamente olhou para a Mitsashi, como se perguntasse, novamente, se queria andar pela cidade com ele.

Tenten: Err...ja ne Lee! - falou indo atrás de seu companheiro, deixando o rapaz agora sozinho.

Lee: Gai-sensei! - virou choroso para o homem.

Gai: Lee! - o homem também chorava.

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! - pulou para abraçá-lo.

Gai: LEE! - retribuiu o abraço.

E assim os dois permaneceram por longos minutos. (N.A.: -.-" Nem eu agüento escrever isso...)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten: Neji!! - a garota andava rápido pelo corredor, quem não parecia ter mais fim, não encontrando o rapaz. - Ora essa...perco ele de vista um minuto e...

Não completou a frase, sentindo-se ser puxada pela cintura para perto de uma porta.

Após o susto a menina levantou os olhos, deparando-se, novamente, com aqueles belos orbes perolados.

Tenten: Você me assustou sabia! - falou socando o peito dele, já que ele a puxava para perto de si.

Neji: Você é uma kunoichi...deveria estar preparada.

Tenten: Eu estava procurando você... - murmurou fazendo bico.

Neji: Hum...e o que deseja comigo? - perguntou esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

Tenten: Eu queria caminhar pela cidade com você... - a menina agora fazia voltas com os dedos sobre o peitoral do rapaz.

Neji: Estou não agüento mais andar e...já sei qual é o meu quarto. - falou olhando para a porta que estava atrás de si.

Tenten: Tudo bem então! Já que está tão cansado eu chamo o Lee para me acompanhar! - falou dando as costas ao garoto e se soltando para andar.

O Hyuuga a puxou novamente para si, aproximando o rosto.

Neji: Eu não disse que estava cansado.

Tenten: Mas não quer caminhar pela cidade... - falou a garota fazendo um muxoxo.

Neji: Exatamente...não quero andar. - repentinamente, abriu a porta e a pegou no colo - Mas nada me impede de continuar ativo deitado. - terminou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tenten: Você não se cansa não é?! - falou com uma gota pesando em seu cenho.

Neji: Já descansei por dois dias...porque estaria cansado?

A menina riu, sendo em seguida posta em cima da cama. O rapaz voltou, fechou a porta e se dirigiu novamente para a cama, deitando sobre a jovem.

Notou a cara de emburrada que a menina fazia e estranhou.

Neji: O que foi?

Tenten: Eu...queria conhecer melhor a vila. - a garota abriu uma expressão triste.

Neji: Porque quer conhecer esse lugar cheio de areia e casas iguais... - depositou um beijo na orelha da menina, em seguida falando perto do ouvido - ...quando pode fazer uma visita ao paraíso?

A garota corou por completo. Realmente o Hyuuga era um gênio, inclusive na arte da sedução. Virou o rosto tentando esconder o rubor. O garoto apenas riu internamente, pelo efeito que havia provocado.

Desceu as mãos passando pela coxa da jovem, em seguida subindo para a cintura, enquanto depositava diversos beijos na face desta.

A garota resolveu fazer uma brincadeira para ver até aonde o shinobi agüentava. O empurrou com força, correndo para um canto do quarto, em seguida.

O rapaz estranhou o ato repentino e ficou a observando, imóvel naquele canto.

Neji: O que está fazendo?

O garoto sorriu maliciosamente.

Tenten: Porque não me pega?

O rapaz se mexeu na cama, sentando-se.

Neji: Porque deveria? - brincava ele sorrindo com malícia também.

Tenten: Ora...porque você quer. - terminou rindo.

Neji: E você não quer?

Tenten: Você parece o mais descontrolado aqui... - a garota agora fazia uma cara sexy se mexendo um pouco contra a parede.

O rapaz se levantou caminhando em direção a ela. A jovem, novamente correu desta vez para perto da porta.

Neji: Até quando vai ficar fugindo? - perguntou mudando o rumo para a porta.

Tenten: Até...você não agüentar mais... - a garota se aproximava dele agora.

Neji: Sabe que posso agüentar bastante tempo...agüentei por dois dias, o que são mais alguns minutos...

Tenten: Mas acho que não seduzi você nesses dois dias não é? - a garota agora rebolava levemente encostada no corpo dele.

Neji: Você me seduziu o tempo todo... - terminou puxando a garota de forma que ficasse frente a frente com ele.

Ao tentar beijá-la, esta pôs a mão na frente, intervindo.

Tenten: O que pensa que está fazendo?

O rapaz fez cara de desentendido.

Neji: O que acha? - falou retirando a mão da menina, que logo voltou novamente.

Tenten: Eu ainda não terminei...

Neji: Eu dei por concluído!

Tenten: Mas eu não! - terminou a frase empurrando o Hyuuga de encontro ao chão.

Neji: Mas o quê?! Sua lou... - calou-se ao ver a garota pondo um pé de cada lado de seu quadril.

Por incrível que parece, o rapaz sentiu-se corar. A visão que tinha era privilegiada, apesar dela ainda estar vestida. Esse último detalhe, no momento seguinte, podia ser ignorado, pois a jovem começou a desabotoar sua blusa em seguida descendo a calça.

Ajudou-a a tirar os sapatos, deixando-a apenas com sua lingerie de baixo e a blusa aberta, em seguida soltando os cabelos.

Tenten: Que bom que você me ensinou daquela vez não?

Neji: O quê? - o jovem não entendeu a frase da menina.

Tenten: Eu não disse que um dia poderia precisar fazer um desses de novo?

Rapidamente um flashback veio a cabeça do jovem.

"Neji: Era sua obrigação...não espere por elogios cada vez que uma missão for completada.

Tenten: CLA-CLARO QUE NÃO!!

Neji: Então o que foi?

Tenten: Eu só queria saber se fiz certo Sr. Sabe-Tudo-de-Stripper!!! Quem sabe algum dia... eu possa precisar..."

Neji: Quem diria que seria para mim novamente. - pensou o menino sorrindo maliciosamente.

A garota agora rebolava caminhando para perto do tronco do rapaz.

Agora sim a visão estava perfeita. O shinobi permanecia estático no chão.

Tenten: Bem, hoje aquela blusa feia e chata não vai aparecer para você.

Só então o garoto se deu conta que a kunoichi usava apenas as faixas por baixo da blusa costumeira.

Neji: Ela se lembra de absolutamente tudo... - pensou relembrando de mais uma de suas conversas.

"Neji: Por que você ainda usa essa blusa preta? Não é mais mistério.

Tenten: Ela me aquece mais.

Neji: Não esperava me encontrar com essa blusa de novo."

A garota agachou-se sedutoramente remexendo sua bolsa. O rapaz acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos, parecia mais segura de si do que da primeira vez. Viu-a tirar uma shuriken e passar o objeto sobre as faixas enquanto ficava de pé novamente.

Os leves panos caíram sobre seu peito, logo tirados pelos pés da jovem que agora também empurrava seu kimono para baixo.

Ajudou-a, meio desajeitado, a abaixar a parte de cima, recebendo em seguida uma risada vinda dela.

Neji: O que foi? - perguntou ainda confuso.

Tenten: Está nervoso? - a garota aproximou seu rosto apoiando-se nos joelhos.

Neji: Nervoso para acabar logo com isso. - falou puxando-a pelo pescoço.

A jovem forçou para cima, livrando-se das mãos suadas do rapaz.

Tenten: Tsc Tsc...menino mal... - falou fazendo sinal negativo com o dedo - Eu disse para esperar.

O jovem a olhou emburrado. O que ela queria afinal? Fazê-lo rastejar implorando para possuí-la? Bem...já estava no chão, fazer isso não seria algo difícil.

A garota agora o puxou pelo cós da calça, fazendo-o levantar-se e sentar-se na beirado da cama. Em seguida, segurou os pulsos do rapaz, conduzindo-os à sua cintura, desceu para as mãos do garoto segurando-a e fazendo-a passear pelo seu corpo, descendo para o quadril, subindo novamente e passando por sua barriga, o vale dos seios e descendo de novo para a cintura.

Após isso retirou a blusa que ainda encontrava-se, aberta, em seu corpo e sentou no colo do garoto, pondo uma perna de cada lado do quadril deste.

Ela estava controlando totalmente a situação. Nem a própria jovem acreditava que poderia comandar o Hyuuga. Este cada vez mais abobado com os movimentos e surpresas que a garota fazia, deixava-se ser levado por tudo.

Tenten: E então?

Neji: O quê? - perguntou segurando a cintura da garota.

Tenten: Como eu fui?

Neji: Perfeito... - falou tentando beijá-la novamente, em vão.

Tenten: Pelo menos agora não foi um jogo. - falou após desviar o rosto do beijo do garoto.

O jovem lembrou-se novamente da garota fazendo o mesmo para ele dentro da caverna. Lembrou-se também das palavras que dirigiu a ela.

Neji: Como eu pude diz... - seu pensamento não foi concluído, pois a imagem de outra jovem lhe veio a mente.

Exatamente, se não estivesse pensando em Ino e prestasse atenção na garota que estava em sua frente, provavelmente a palavra que disse a ela agora, teria saído de sua boca sem nenhuma dificuldade, naquele dia. Mas ao invés disso, dirigiu-lhe palavras duras quando ela havia demonstrado um gesto de coragem fazendo aquilo para um garoto que sequer tinha beijado alguma vez.

Neji: Tenten...

Tenten: Hum...? - a garota mirou seu rosto.

Neji: Er...desculpe-me por aquele dia, eu...não quis dizer aquilo e...

Tenten: Shhh... - calou-o pondo o dedo na frente da boca do rapaz, o beijando em seguida.

O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, realmente quem tomava conta da situação, no momento, era ela..."no momento"!

Logo a abraçou virando-se e a jogando sobre a cama. A jovem riu do gesto "desesperado" do rapaz.

Neji: Agora não tem como escapar...

Tenten: Já cansei de brincar mesmo. - terminou sentando-se e acariciando o peito do rapaz, que permanecia de joelhos sobre a cama. Desceu as mãos desabotoando a calça deste e a descendo em seguida.

Parou, agora vislumbrando, claramente, a ereção do jovem Hyuuga, mesmo por debaixo da cueca. Este, notando o olhar da menina, pôs a mão na frente.

Neji: Perdeu algo?

A garota após notar que sua "visão" fora tampada saiu de seu "transe", corando em seguida. (N.A.: Também...quem iria deixar de olhar? XD Eu iria dar uma boa secada no documento...)

Tenten: Anh...não, nada. - falou sorrindo, ainda sem jeito.

O rapaz a puxou para perto, colando os corpos e deitando-se sobre ela.

A kunoichi agora, passeava com suas mãos por dentro do cabelo do menino, as vezes passando a unha, apenas para intensificar o toque. Sentia-o arrepiar-se cada vez que fazia isso.

Ambos já estavam bastante suados, o ar do local igualmente úmido por suas respirações, apesar de ainda manter-se quente pelas velas, que iluminavam todos os recintos da vila de Suna. (N.A.: Sem luz elétrica :o melhor calar a boca...)

A jovem depositava beijos pelo rosto de Tenten, descendo pelo pescoço, novamente seguindo para a região íntima da menina.

Sentiu-a pará-lo na metade do caminho, o puxando para cima e mudando a posição. Sentou-se sabre o rapaz, acariciando o peitoral deste e descendo pela barriga. Sentiu-o pulsar em baixo de si, qualquer aproximação "dalí" mexia com os sentidos do shinobi.

Já que era para deixá-lo descontrolado...por quê não?

Desceu a boca para perto do umbigo do menino, fazendo movimentos com o língua perto do local onde se encontrava guardado o (N.A.: Preciooooso... o.o Foi mal, não resisti! XD) órgão do rapaz.

O Hyuuga gemeu baixo ao senti-la tão próxima de seu membro. Segurou a cabeça da jovem, descendo para o queixo dela e levantando seu rosto. A olhou profundamente, acariciando em seguida a bochecha corada.

Enquanto o observava, e sentia o toque carinhoso sobre sua pele, a Mitsashi abaixava a cueca de Neji, em seguida passando levemente os dedos sobre o membro exposto do jovem. Viu-o respirar pesadamente quando apertou com mais força.

A garota abaixou seus olhos, mirando agora, sem se envergonhar, o órgão ereto do rapaz. Abaixou sua cabeça depositando um beijo na ponta e logo depois outro na extensão, sentindo-o em seguida pulsar sob sua mão. Mirou o Hyuuga que agora estava de olhos fechados, abocanhando-o em seguida.

O rapaz, sem esperar por isso, soltou um gemido alto, e mexeu-se sobre a cama. A garota, agora, o lambia de tal forma que, sentia a língua úmida dela percorrendo seu sexo, perfeitamente.

O Hyuuga segurou a cabeça da jovem, entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo dela.

A Mitsashi agora segurava a extensão do membro do rapaz, movimentando sua mão da forma como ele lhe havia ensinado anteriormente, enquanto abocanhava e chupava a ponta.

O garoto se remexia sobre as cobertas, enquanto com a mão que segurava a cabeça da menina, a incentiva a continuar.

A mão forte e suada da jovem, que acariciava o órgão extremamente excitado, tornava tudo perfeito, fazendo-o pulsar cada vez mais rápido. O rapaz já não conseguia mais se conter, apertou os olhos e deu algumas poucas investidas contra a boca da garota tornando tudo mais intenso, para logo depois segurar a cabeça dela, com a outra mão, e puxá-la para cima.

Como nem tudo pôde ser contido no momento, a mão da menina permaneceu ali, sendo sujada pelo líquido quente que o garoto ejaculava.

Após passar o momento, ambos se entreolharam. A garota largou o membro do rapaz, que aos poucos ia ficando flácido e lhe mostrou, discretamente, a mão suja.

O jovem corou de imediato.

Neji: Desculpe...dessa vez não deu para dar um jeito. - falou ainda corado.

Tenten: Tudo bem...aliás, não foi somente eu que me sujei. - riu apontando para a barriga do jovem.

Neji: Tsc...que problemático. - murmurou passando os dedos sobre o local.

Tenten: Imagino se o Shikamaru também fala isso nessas circunstâncias. - deu uma boa gargalhada.

O rapaz a olhou de esguelha.

Neji: Não precisa imaginar. - terminou, sentando-se.

Tenten: Ciumento. u.u

Neji: Não vamos discutir isso de novo não é? - o garoto a olhou emburrando.

Tenten: Tudo bem... - falou levantando-se e procurando algo para limpar as mãos.

Neji: Enxugue aqui. - falou estendendo-lhe o lençol.

Tenten: Mas...você irá dormir com isto depois.

Neji: Eu não me cubro a noite.

Tenten: Err...tudo bem então. - falou pegando o pano e secando a mão.

Neji: Depois você procura um banheiro e lava.

Tenten: Tudo bem... - falou meio corada.

Após se enxugar entregou o lençol ao rapaz, que agora o passava na barriga.

Em seguida deitaram-se novamente e cobriram-se, com cuidado, com a parte que não estava suja.

Neji: Mais tarde será sua vez. - murmurou, sedutoramente, no ouvido da menina.

A jovem corou de imediato.

Tenten: Na-Não...você deve estar muito cansado... - falava desconcertada.

Neji: No momento sim... - falou deitando no colo da kunoichi, para espanto desta. - Por isso eu disse mais tarde. - terminou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

A garota o observou por uns momentos. Tê-lo ali deitado em seu colo era tão prazeroso quanto sofredor. Apesar de saber que estavam bem e que ele a amava, o incidente do beijo ainda permanecia em sua cabeça. Mesmo depois de tê-la explicado que realmente queria beijá-la, por quê ele agia tão estupidamente as vezes?

Saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir batidas na porta. Primeiramente assustou-se por estar ali, no quarto dele, e alguém vê-la, mas se acalmou e chamou o garoto que já quase dormia.

Tenten: Neji! - o rapaz abriu os olhos e a mirou - Estão batendo na porta.

O jovem levantou-se ainda contrariado e murmurando algumas coisas incertas. Vestiu a cueca e caminhou até a porta.

Abriu apenas uma fresta e olhou para fora, deixando apenas sua cabeça a mostra.

Lee: Neji! Vamos ver a cidade! - bradou o jovem, reluzente. (N.A.: o.O Heim?! XD Reluzente?!)

Neji: Você ainda não se esqueceu disto? - perguntou de mal humor.

Lee: Vamos, podemos treinar também! - bradou novamente deixando transparecer em seus olhos o "fogo da juventude".

Neji: Vá você...não quero ir para essa vila me encher de poeira.

Lee: Se você não treinar, obviamente, ficará mais fraco do que eu! - falou em certo deboche.

Uma gota pesou sobre o cenho do rapaz atrás da porta.

Neji: Eu estou treinando aqui dentro do meu quarto mesmo...não quero sair agora.

Lee: YOSH! Se o caso for este, treinamos ai! - falou o jovem escancarando a porta, quase levando o Hyuuga ao chão.

Neji: Lee, não... - não terminou, pois fora interrompido pelo rapaz.

Lee: E então? - perguntou enquanto olhava o recinto - Que métodos está usando como treinamen... - Parou a cabeça depositando o olho sobre uma parte do quarto - ...to.

O rapaz, agora estático, observou o local que o jovem hiperativo mirava. Deparou-se com Tenten coberta até acima dos seios com o lençol, visivelmente assustada e de olhos arregalados, assim como seu companheiro de equipe e, provavelmente, ele também.

Lee: Tenten?! Mas o quê... - murmurou o jovem, ainda incrédulo, mirando terrivelmente o Hyuuga.

Continua...

Reviews \o/ \o\ /o/o\

Respostas as reviews:

**Luly:** Sim...Narutima Accel é da série Narutimate...Você vai encontrar: Naruto: Narutimate Hero 1, 2 e 3...logo depois, acompanha o Shippuuden: Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel 1 e 2...entendeu alguma coisa? O.o A Ino, como só apareceu faz pouco tempo no anime, ela mais velha, só tem no Accell 2...mas no Hero tem ela novinha, só que não é tão boa quanto agora rsrs...Nhaa, que bom que gosta da fic! Mas é isso mesmo...prometo me esforçar!

**Uchihasasusaku:** Nha...que bom que gostou mesmo não sendo fã de hentai rsrs...tentei pegar leve sabe, com palavras descentes e a coisa fluindo devagar...porque tem hentais que são muito obscenos...

**Miseno-san:** Seu...seu...PERVERTIDO!! XD Nunca esqueça disso! EU SOU UMA GAROTA! Apesar de 80 das atitudes serem de menino, ainda sou uma menina...dou muito valor as pré-eliminares em uma fic u.u Que bom que gostou do "hentai" mas não adianta...sempre verá as pré-eliminares! MUAHAHAHA...(o resto do sermão e agradecimentos já te disse no MSN XD)

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan:** Na verdade...esse não foi meu primeiro HNT n.n; Eu já escrevi alguns sim, mas nunca postei...obviamente, postando, eu tento fazer o máximo de reparos possíveis e caprichar, tenho medo de acabar estragando a coisa sabe...Obrigada pelos elogios...eu também não dava nada pela minha fic no início huahauha...sério, não sabia que símbolos e letras o FF aceitava, acabou ficando tudo muito embolado...mas já repostei os primeiros capítulos, espero que tenha melhorado. Bem, amor a primeira aula, comigo funcionou rsrs...mas eu fiquei meio ano pirada atrás do garoto XD Fiz de tudo para me aproximar, até que, por coincidência, ele acabou gostando de mim n.n.

**Ana Carolina:** Pessoas sentindo saudades de mim n.n Minha noossa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

**Biah Hyuuga:** Que bom que gostou! Está aí a continuação!

**Gu3Mii:** Nyaa...brigadinhaa n.n è muito bom saber que curtem meu fiasco rsrs...brincadeira! Não gosta de hentai? O.O Eu adoro :L

**Bekinha-chan:** Huahauhaua...pois é, também A-M-O um Neji pervertido XD Apesar de não fazer muito o tipo dele...mas quem somos nós para julgar? Nunca vimos ele pervertido x Huahuahauha...quem sabe algum dia ele se revele...;D Que bom que gostou do hentai!! Brigadinha pelos elogios...

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Que bom que gostou do hentai! n.n Adorei os elogios...

**Chibi Haru-chan17:** Nyaaa...que bom que AMOU tanto o.o !!! Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz!! n.n rsrs...se deu para imaginar tudo na sua mente, só lendo...imagina eu, escrevendo rsrs :x Obrigada pelos elogios...

**Florinecordeiro:** Que bom que curtiu o capítulo...pois é, o Neji está cada vez mais encurralado XD A propósito, adorei a sua fic...Mas, não peça conselhos de avaliação a mim n.n; sou novinha no ramo rsrs...

**Lau-chan:** Rsrsrs...eu gosto dela sim n.n So que, na hora que tive essa idéia foi difícil imaginar a Sakura ou a Hinata fazendo esse papel...quem melhor encaixou foi a Ino, justamente por ela ser muito bonita. Porque a Sakura daria em cima do Neji se é loucamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke? XD E a Hinata? Ela é prima dele hauahuah...não faz sentido...a Ino já havia dado em cima dele, isso mostra que ela não nutre esse amor todo que diz ter, pelo Sasuke...mas enfim, nada contra ela rsrs...não é nada pessoal u.u

**Bruna:** Obrigada pelo elogio n.n Que bom que gostou...Rsrsrs, e quanto ao caso do Neji com a Ino, deixa que as coisas se resolvem ;D

**Aurora Lynne:** Ewwww!! Minha amiguinha desenhista que me fez chorar com uma fanart linda Neji/Tenten!! Rsrsrs... Bem, todos os agradecimentos e opiniões já foram esclarecidos via MSN rsrs...logo, tudo o que posto aqui é: Muitíssimo Obrigada por tudo e lembre-se ESSE CAPÍTULO É SEU! (p.s.: "espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim n.n")

**Emaleth Mayfair:** Nyaa...obrigada! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! A propósito...adorei sua fic, o final esta maravilhoso n.n ansiosa pelo Icha Icha Violence XD

**Uchiha Yuuki:** Que bom que está curtindo a fic! Rsrsrs...quem sabe né? Será que a Tenten vai ser boazinha ou será que vai descer o cacete nos dois? Hauahuahauhauah...Bem, continue acompanhando ;D

**Hatake Sandrinha:** Nossa como escreveu mesmo...mas adorei viu!! Rsrsrs...olha você agora no final do 6º capítulo XD Meu medo era que eu não tivesse escrito muito essas palavras grosseiras sabe, geralmente as pessoas gostam de um hentai mais direto, mas eu tentei fazer algo bem "a primeira vez de ambos" rsrsrs...mas também nada como muitos que eu já li sabe, a ponto dos dois chegarem a ser completamente ignorantes, só faltando o Neji falar " E agora Tenten? Aonde eu coloco isso?" Huhauahua...Mas enfim, Neji ciumento e romântico, nada a ver com o original by Kishi-sensei né? Rsrsrs Que bom que curte meus comentários "inúteis" XD! Mas realmente, homem em certos momentos são maravilhosos, experiência própria u.u meu namorado é um doce quando estamos sozinhos...na frente dos outros, além de ser frio comigo ainda judia de mim TT bueee...mas eu retribuo a judiação rsrsrs...acho que por isso que nos gostamos tanto n.n" Nossa como escrevi...Bem obrigada pela review, mais uma vez adorei muito, e deixa eu passar para o próximo senão daqui a pouco escrevo um texto só de conversa nossa...rsrsrs Arigatou!

**Lizinha-chan:** Huauahuhua...quem bom que gosta de hentai...eu também adoro (faz cara de tarada)...e que bom que gostou do meu hentai! rsrsrsr...Obrigada!

**andy-saint:** Rsrsrs...transformar minhas fics em anime? Só se for para por no HentaiProject XD Que bom que gostou dela...Hidan-san n.n Arigatou!

**Lunna Tsuki:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu?! Autora alegre? n.n Huahuahau...que bom!! E não, não espero que a Tenten fique grávida...esse tipo de coisa complica demais a vida x.x Rsrsrs...Arigatou!

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna:** Já joguei estes que você citou e mais o Shippuuden Accel 1, Uzumaki Ninden, Ultimate Ninja 1 e 2...quero jogar o Uzumaki Cronicles 2 n.n Mas meu vício de agora é Resident Evi 4 Rsrsrsr...Que bom que está gostando da fic! Arigatou!

**desih brouillard:** Tudo bem n.n quem bom que curte ela desde o começo!! Obrigada por favoritar:D

**Loony159:** Nossa :o Pervertida ao quadrado XD Afinal...quem não inveja ela?! EU a invejo só de estar ao lado dele no anime...já teria agarrado o menino a muit...err, quero dizer, eu ja teria me declarado a muito tempo u.u Você também é PERVERTIDA...é bom ser pervertida p Rsrsrsrs...

**mahara-chan:** Na verdade, é minha primeira fic postada rsrsrs...eu já escrevi outras que provavelmente devem estar bem melhores...na hora que eu posto, eu modifico muito, tentando melhorar, mas tenho medo de só acabar piorando as coisas -.-" Que bom que gostou! Arigatou!

**koneko no danna:** \o Valeu de qualquer jeito...rsrsrs...(eu heim XD)

Owari reviews

Arigatou Minna-san


End file.
